Antes y Despues
by terricolas amantes de vegeta
Summary: Esta es una historia desde la muerte de Yamcha hasta los ultimos dias de la vida de Vegeta y Bulma, los sucesos en sus vidas, lo comico, lo erotico, lo triste y todo lo que han vivido desde la prespectiva de dos autoras. By Vegetita y Eliza.
1. El antes y el después

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Dragon Ball Z nos pertenecen, todos ellos pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

**Somos dos chicas escritoras, Vegetita y Eliza, es nuestro primer fic, (nuestro bebé). Tenemos otros fics, asi que pueden pasar a leerlos si gustan.**

**PROLOGO:**

Este fic se basa desde que Vegeta llegó a la Tierra y pasó 4 meses en la Corporación capsula antes de irse al espacio. Es algo que muchas autoras omiten en sus fics, empiezan a partir de los famosos 3 años. Nosotros empezaremos desde los 120 dias que tardaron en ocupar las esferas del dragón de Namek y Vegeta y los demás se dieran cuenta de que Goku estaba vivo.

Abordaremos temas como: Lo cercano que se pudieron haber vuelto Bulma y Vegeta en esos 4 meses antes de que él viajara al espacio en busca de Goku, también tratará de cuando regreso y como lo tomo Bulma, como se enamoró de Vegeta, como terminó con Yamcha, como se embarazó, y por qué Vegeta no se fue después de lo de los androides.

Estamos seguras que este fic te encantará por qué en cada capitulo hay un FLASHFORWARD, osea un vistazo al futuro, por eso lo llamamos Antes y Después por qué trataremos el capitulo cronológicamente y en el FLASHFORWARD veremos como es la relación de pareja en el futuro y como ha cambiado desde elpasado.

******NOTA ACLARATORIA: Los flashforward son acontecimientos del futuro, los flashback son recuerdos del pasado. Lo que está entre comillas "..." son los pensamientos del personaje.**

**CAPITULO 1** - **EL ANTES Y EL DESPUES DE MI FUTURA VIDA**

Todo comenzó el día en que el hermano mayor de Goku llego a la Tierra... Raditz. Un hombre grande, feo, bueno realmente no era tan feo, pero era muy malo. Él fue el hombre que vino a darnos terror a nuestras vidas y a la vez, el precursor de todas nuestras nuevas aventuras.

Año 761:

Recuerdo que ese día me enfadé mucho con Yamcha.

–Ese papanatas es un engreído. Ya no lo tolero, es tan odioso.

Tome una capsula con mi auto y me fui en dirección a Kame House. Tendríamos una pequeña reunión y no lee avisé, me fui yo sola para no tener que aguantarlo.

Recuerdo muy bien que ese día conocí al pequeño Gohan. Me pareció increíble que Goku y yo viviéramos toda nuestra niñez y juventud juntos y no supiera de la existencia del pequeño. Ese Goku siempre fue tan distraído que ni siquiera me avisó que se había convertido en papá.

–¿Que edad tienes pequeño? –Le pregunté.

–Tengo 4.

–"A pesar de ser hijo de Goku se ve que es muy inteligente" –pensé.

Todos estábamos disfrutando de una hermosa tarde cuando de repente apareció ese hombre con cola. Me impresionó ver que de un solo golpe derrivó a Goku y nos dijo entre otras cosas que era hermano de Goku, que su nombre era Raditz y que era un saiyajin. Nos relató también el pasado de Goku, que su verdadero nombre era Kakaroto y que él también era un saiyajin y no un terrícola como siempre pensamos. Dijo que Goku habia sido enviado a la Tierra cuando era solo un bebe.

Mientras ese hombre hablaba, abracé al pequeño para intentar calmarlo. Aunque realmente yo estaba igual de temerosa que él. El hombre intentó acercarse mas para despojarme del pequeño pero Goku se puso enfrente para defendernos una vez mas, aunque, no sirvió de nada, ese tipo tenía una fuerza descomunal y paralizó a mi mejor amigo de un solo golpe llevándose consigo al pequeño Gohan.

Después de que Goku pudo ponerse en pie, Picoro llegó a la Kame House y se dirigieron al lugar donde se encontraba Raditz, al parecer el malvado de Picoro se aliaría con Goku para poder derrotar a ese monstruo saiyajin. Goku tenia que recuperar a su hijo, y la única manera era pelear con él aunque fuera muy arriesgado.

No supe mas de mi amigo ni del pequeño Gohan en mucho tiempo, hasta que llegué con Krillin y el maestro Roshi al lugar de la pelea.

El niño estaba inconsciente y lo tomé en mis brazos, Picoro estaba con vida y a salvo, pero Goku estaba muy mal herido. Picoro mismo se encargó de contarnos lo sucedido y enseguida corrí a tomar en mis brazos al inconsciente niño. Le dije a mi amigo que su hijo se encontraba bien para que se tranquilizara un poco.

Unos minutos después, murió mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano. No pude describir el dolor que sentí, era como si algo en mí interior también muriera, era un dolor horriblemente extraño. Un dolor de pérdida, un dolor por mí, por su pequeño que había quedado sin padre, por su esposa y por todos sus amigos. Goku y yo siempre estuvimos juntos, en peligrosas aventuras, peleando, jugando, buscando esferas... pero siempre juntos.

Aunque el ver a mi amigo morir no fue lo peor, sino saber que dentro de un año vendrían otros dos monstruos saiyajin a matarnos a todos. Seguramente acompañaríamos a Goku muy pronto en el otro mundo.

–"Simplemente soy muy joven para morir" –pensé.

De pronto el cuerpo de Goku desapareció en las manos de Krillin que aun lamentaba su muerte.

Picoro nos explicó que su cuerpo había sido trasladado al otro mundo junto con su alma para poder entrenar desde allá. Yo no entendía mucho de eso, pero lo que si pude entender es que revivirían a Goku dentro de un año para poder hacer frente a esos dos saiyajin. De alguna manera, eso me tranquilizó.

Después de aquel horrible acontecimiento, mi trabajo era conseguir las esferas del dragon, así que traté de hacer mi vida normal mientras Goku y esos salvajes llegaran a la Tierra.

Yamcha y yo casi no nos veíamos, el también estaba entrenando para la pelea y cuando nos mirábamos eran solo unas cuantas horas, y casi siempre terminábamos peleando. Eso no me afectaba mucho, empezó a hacerse algo cotidiano en mi vida.

Los días y meses transcurrieron muy rápido. Un día de esos Goku se comunicó con el maestro Roshi para informarnos que los saiyajins llegarían un mes antes y ese día sería... ¡mañana!

–"Oh genial, mi vida será un mes más corta" –pensé.

Efectivamente, al día siguiente los saiyajins aterrizaron en la Tierra y dio comienzo la feroz batalla. Recuerdo que había televisoras captando aquellos momentos, era sumamente extraño.

–"¿Que acaso creían que eso es una pelea de Box?" –Pensé.

Mientras eso sucedía, le enviaba ánimos a Yamcha desde Kame House él era un gran peleador y guerrero. En minutos venció a un pequeño monstruo verde que los saiyajins sacaron de la Tierra. Me alegre mucho, pensé que no todo estaba perdido, quizá lograríamos ganarles, pero de pronto, el maldito adefesio verde abrió los ojos y se abalanzó contra Yamcha abrazándolo y haciéndose explotar junto con mi novio.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver como Puar lloraba sobre la pantalla de televisión, no sabía si estaba muerto, no quería ver, no quería saber. De pronto miré al maestro Roshi y él me lo confirmo con su mirada y llore desconsoladamente en su hombro. Poco a poco me fui reponiendo de ese gran golpe aunque no lo olvidaba del todo. Odiaba a esos saiyajins.

–¿Por qué tenían que haber venido? ¿Por qué tenían que arruinar nuestras vidas? Los odio –me dije a mi misma llena de dolor.

Uno era un monstruo gigante y horrible, el otro era un enano con una mirada tan fría, llena de odio y de maldad. Los odié tanto que si hubiera podido, los habría matado con mis propias manos.

**FLASHFORWARD****  
**  
–"Es lindo estar con la persona que amas aunque no sepass si esa persona te corresponde, es lindo sentir que alguien se preocupe por ti, que sufre cuando tu sufres, que esté feliz cuando tú lo estés. Que te regale chocolates, flores, te lleve a cenar y te diga lo mucho que le importas... que te diga que sin ti, no puede vivir" –recordaba una frase de un libro que había leído el día de ayer–. "Ahora estoy viviendo mi propio cuento, no como los demás. No con un caballero, pero si con un príncipe; mi príncipe".

–Vamos mujer, quiero oírte. Quiero oírte gemir, gritar.

–Vegeta eres lo máximo. Vamos, sigue, sigue, así, así, así, ahh, ahhh, ahhh, ahhhhhhh.

–¿Así? Dime... ¿te gusta? –Me decía mientras me recargaba en la pared de la cámara de gravedad y me penetraba con rudeza.

Era difícil de creer que en algún tiempo de mi vida llegue a odiarlo tanto y ahora era todo para mí. Sentía que sin Vegeta mi vida no tendía sentido. Me decía a mi misma lo estúpida que era por pensar así y enamorarme de alguien que jamás me correspondería. Por darlo todo si recibir nada a cambio, más que caricias, besos y sexo... muy buen sexo.

–"Me conformo con eso... por ahora" –pensaba para darme ánimos y esperanza de que quizá algún día sería diferente.

La gran Bulma Briefs estaba conformándose con poco, con miserias. Eso era todo lo que el podía ofrecerme... pero viniendo de él, para mí no eran migajas, sino una parte de su tiempo, de su vida, de su amor... En fin, era mi vida y al parecer adoraba las miserias.

**FIN DEL FLASHFORWARD**

–¡Goku regresa pronto por favor! –Dije muy dolida aún por la pérdida de mi novio.

Qué ironía, mi mejor amigo regresaba de la muerte y se iba mi primer amor... el único.

La pelea siguió teniendo lugar y aunque las televisoras dejaron de transmitir, la hermana del maestro Roshi, Uranai Baba, llegó y pudimos apreciar algo mas de la batalla en su bola de cristal.

Cuando todo terminó, nos dirigimos al lugar de los acontecimientos; Milk, el maestro Roshi, el maestro Karim y yo.

Milk me sorprendió mucho, corrió casi pasando por encime del pobre Goku, todo un año sin verlo y no hacía más que abrazar a Gohan. Ni si quiera se preocupó aunque lo vio tendido en el piso ensangrentado y completamente golpeado. Definitivamente no la entendía.

Me acerqué a Goku al instante, después Krillin me dio la noticia de que solo ellos habían sobrevivido, yo solo sonreí y le conteste:

–Si ya lo sé, lo vi en la televisión.

En ese instante no me preocupaba tanto, es cierto que me dolía que Yamcha estuviera muerto, pero aun pensaba en las esferas del dragón, pero... Krillin me ubicó diciendome que Picoro también había muerto y por lo tanto también Kamisama.

-Es cierto, por esa razón, ya no existen las esferas del dragón –dijo Goku.

No me pude controlar y lloré desconsoladamente. No podía revivir a mi amor. Lloré demasiado, como nunca antes. Krillin trataba de calmarme pero era inutil.

De pronto Krillin dijo que existía tal vez una oportunidad de revivir a nuestros amigos. Nos habló de unas esferas del planeta natal de Picoro y Kamisama. Mi llanto cedió un poco al escuchar esas palabras, guardé esa esperanza por muy imposible que fuera. Aunque mi calma no duró mucho pues minutos después regrese a mi pesadilla al ver el cuerpo de mi amado Yamcha tirado, pálido y frío.

Como un flashback llegó a mi mente todo lo que vivimos juntos. Las citas, los besos, los abrazos, las caricias, las peleas, los gritos y por ultimo; el momento de su muerte. Ahí estaba tendido el hombre tímido a las mujeres, el hombre aquel que se había convertido en mi deseo a las esferas del dragón el hombre al que yo amaba.

Recogimos los cuerpos de todos nuestros amigos muertos aquel día y regresamos a casa.

Después de algunas discusiones sobre si era factible o no, decidimos que iríamos al planeta de Picoro, y con la ayuda de Mr Popo, pudimos localizar la nave donde Kamisama había llegado a la Tierra.

Y en fin, después de algunos días de preparación, Krillin, Gohan y yo, la gran Bulma Briefs haríamos todo lo posible por llegar al planeta Namek y poder revivir a nuestros amigos. Abordamos la nave y nuestra aventura... dio inicio.

**CONTINUARA**

**Y bien, que les pareció, ¿algo corto no? Pero los siguientes capitulos seran mas y mejores. Les prometemos mas flashforward mas largos y con algo de lemon (wiiiiii). Dejen sus reviews y gracias por leer =)**

**Vegetita y Eliza.**


	2. Mi estadía en Namek

**Aquí tenemos ya el segundo capítulo. Gracias por sus reviews y… a leer!**

**CAPITULO 2 - MI ESTADÍA EN NAMEK**

Al fin, después de una larga travesía por el infinito universo, llegamos al planeta Namek, no era muy distinto a la Tierra, tenía agua, tierra, arboles, agua, tierra, plantas, agua y más agua. Era muy parecido a mi planeta pero sin centros comerciales.

–"Pero… ¿en qué estoy pensando? Vine hasta éste lugar para buscar las Esferas del Dragón y resucitar a nuestros amigos, ¡no para vacacionar!" –pensé.

No pasó mucho tiempo de nuestra llegada, cuando volvimos a estar en peligro. Mis amigos sintieron el ki de algunos hombres que se dirigían hacia nosotros.

Sentí mucho miedo cuando los vimos de cerca y pudimos apreciar que portaban el mismo atuendo que los saiyajin.

Me puse como loca, quería regresar lo más pronto posible a mi casa. Una señorita como yo no tenía nada que hacer en ese planeta con esos monstruos ahí.

Krillin y Gohan se preocuparon tanto o más que yo. Así que iniciaron su búsqueda a toda prisa dejándome sola. El obtener esas esferas no sería nada fácil.

Después de algunos días, en los que me di cuenta que no existía la noche. Pasaron muchas cosas, vi morir a Namekus y hasta me convirtieron en rana.

Pero una de las peores y terroríficas expericiencias fue cuando ese saiyajin llamado Vegeta nos encontró a Krillin y a mí y nos amenazó si no le dábamos la esfera del dragón.

–Si no me das esa esfera, no solo morirás tú; sino también esa mujer –dijo ese saiyajin.

–Krillin, dale esa esfera –tartamudeé.

–Bulma, no estoy seguro de que al dársela no nos mate de todos modos –me dijo Krillin.

Sentí mi cuerpo helado, pensé que mi vida sería muy corta y lo peor es que moriría en un planeta extraño.

–No tengo tiempo para jugar con ustedes. Si me entregas la esfera ahora, los dejaré ir.

Vegeta prometió no hacernos nada y al final Krillin aceptó. Tomó la esfera y se fue. Recuerdo muy bien sus ojos negros, su mirada fría de odio, rencor, obsesión… maldad.

**FLASHFORWARD**

Voy hasta donde está él, le sonrío coquetamente, no hay nada que deseé mas en éste momento que estar en sus brazos una vez más. No puedo perder mi oportunidad.

Me agacho para poner los platos en la mesa y le regalo un poco de mi escote y del olor de mi perfume. Antes de levantarme le dedico una mirada. Veo sus ojos, esos ojos negros tan profundos, su mirada fría, llena de deseo hacia mí, me mira como si fuera la última mujer sobre la Tierra.

Se levanta de la mesa rápidamente y me toma de los hombros con fuerza como si quisiera lastimarme, pero no lo hace.

– ¡Maldita mujer! –me dice con una mirada entre odio y deseo.

Creo que odia caer ante mí. Me besa apasionadamente dejando mis hombros para tomarme por la cintura, me pega hacia él como si quisiera traspasarme. Me levanta con una facilidad para sentarme en la mesa, abre mis piernas para que pueda "sentirlo". Besa mi cuello dándome ligeras (para él) mordidas y de un solo golpe tira los platos de la mesa al suelo. ¡Eso me excita aún más! lo abrazo del cuello y lo atraigo hacia mí para besarlo con furia, como a él le gusta. Mientras mi boca juega con sus labios él empieza a romper mi ropa hasta dejarme solo en ropa interior…

**FIN DEL FLASHFORWARD**

Después de vivir ese momento traumático, pude respirar de nuevo con tranquilidad, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Me enteré de que existía alguien más fuerte que ese saiyajin y que mis amigos estaban muy preocupados por esa situación.

Pasaron otras cosas desagradables, como el hecho de volver a ver al saiyajin, pero esta vez, al lado de Krillin.

–Bulma, nos llevaremos esta esfera del dragón –dijo mi amigo calvo desenredando la esfera de mi pie.

Me sorprendí mucho cuando caí en cuenta que Krillin y Vegeta estaban juntos.

Pensé en que quizá ese hombre no era tan malo, al parecer estaba en alianza con nosotros para poder derrotar a ese extraterrestre al que todos le temían.

Al final de todo, mi amigo Gokú llegó a Namek para enfrentarse a ese tal Freezer, al cual nunca conocí.

El planeta comenzó a cimbrarse y a destruirse en pedazos. Pensé que moriría en ese lugar. Gohan me encontró justo a punto de caer en un barranco y me llevó a la nave donde llegó su papá. Yo quería irme en seguida, no quería seguir ahí un minuto más, pero Gohan me dijo que esperáramos a su padre.

Después de algún tiempo, Gohan decidió ir a buscar a Gokú. Le dije que no lo hiciera, pero no me hizo caso y se fue dejándome sola.

Al cabo de unos minutos más, aparecí en un lugar diferente, estaba rodeada de Namekus y no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo había llegado ahí, hasta que Dendé apareció entre la multitud y nos dijo que estábamos en la Tierra porque se lo habían pedido a Purunga, el Sheng Long de Namek.

Me alegré tanto de estar en casa, pero de pronto oímos una risa maléfica. Era Vegeta, el cual también había sido revivido. En ese momento se me helo la sangre, vi sus ojos negros, su mirada fría, malvada, triunfal por seguir vivo.

Yamcha me hablo a través de Kaio-sama y me informó que Goku ya había derrotado a Freezer pero que no sabía si seguía vivo o no.

En momento raro, Vegeta nos dijo que podíamos revivir a Gokú y a Krillin al pedirle al dragón de las esferas que trasladara sus almas a la Tierra. Le dije que era una gran idea y Gohan le agradeció, aunque Vegeta lo ignoró diciéndole que no lo había hecho porque le importara.

Lo miré y me miró. Pensé que aunque no lo hubiera hecho para ayudarnos, al menos nos dio una genial idea y terminó por sernos de mucha ayuda.

Fue una gran ironía, pues después de todo, lo invite a vivir a mi casa. Debí estar completamente loca, pues hasta le coqueteé.

Él llego a mi casa y desde ese momento me sentí responsable, creo que me adelante mucho a los hechos… ¿Qué tal que hiriera a alguien de mi familia o a un Namek? No me lo perdonaría. Así que trate de mantenerlo ocupado y bien alimentado. Así nos dejaría en paz a todos…o al menos eso creía yo.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Que dijeron... ahí viene el lemon esperado... sorry aun no es tiempo, pero al menos ya les hemos dado algunos detalles de los que sucederá con estos dos. Déjenos sus reviews para darnos ánimos o tomatazos.**


	3. Mi nuevo ¿amigo?

**Hola chicas actualizando lo más pronto posible. Sé que se han quejado de los capítulos muy cortos pero como será una historia muy larga no queremos aburrirlas tan rápido jejeje, pero trataremos de hacerlas un poco más largas a petición de ustedes. Gracias a todas las que nos dejaron su reviews se agradece de corazón de verdad. ^.^ Así que amigas sin más palabrería comienza el tercer capítulo!**

* * *

**CAP 3 -** **MI NUEVO ¿AMIGO?**

Llegamos en una de las aeronaves de la Corporación Capsula y al llegar les dije:

–Esta es mi casa, ¿qué tal? ¿Verdad que es muy bonita?

Todos incluyendo al arrogante de Vegeta se sorprendieron al verla, les dije que mi casa era muy amplia pero creo que no pensaron que lo fuera tanto.

Como si mi madre supiera artes marciales llego a toda velocidad a recibir a Vegeta, yo creo que hasta el mismo se sorprendió. "Oh Kami ¿es que esa señora nunca se puede estar quieta?" pensé.

–¡BIENVENIDOS! Esta es su casa me imagino que tú debes ser el novio de Bulma, eres encantador y se ve que estas a la moda.

Les juro que en ese momento compadecí a Vegeta el pobre se asustó de ver a mi madre llegar y hablar así, solo alcanzo a decir:

–¿A la...moda?

En ese momento me di cuenta que algo le llamo la atención pero no le di importancia ya que yo esta estaba muy emocionada por estar de nuevo en mi casa, ¡en mi planeta! Ahhhh, hogar dulce hogar. Suspiré.

Minutos después mi madre me hizo enseñarles la casa de arriba abajo, (yo lo único que quería era descansar u_u) Les mostré todo lo más rápido posible para irme a dormir y descansar pero ellos realmente se sorprendían mucho al ver los aparatos electrodomésticos y sobre todo por la televisión y mi madre no hacia más que prolongar mi sufrimiento mostrando que hacía cada aparato con el que se topaban, así que el recorrido estaba tardando más de lo que yo quería, sentí mis ojos cerrarse por si solos…no tengo idea de cuánto he pasado sin dormir. Me disculpe con ellos y le dije a mi madre que siguiera el recorrido ella sola. Iba a decirme algo, lo vi en sus labios, pero al verme tan cansada opto por decirme que ella se encargaría de todo.

Mi padre muy amablemente les acondiciono una gran parte de la casa cerca del jardín solo para ellos para que pudieran tener privacidad y cada uno tenía una cama en donde dormir. Es lo bueno de tener una familia millonaria. Los nameku se adecuaron muy bien y nos agradecieron por nuestras atenciones, que hombrecitos verdes tan amables... ¿de dónde habrá salido Piccoro? Ellos también estaban cansados y decidieron ir a acostarse para dormir y así quedaron todos instalados.

Yo estaba en mi habitación dándome un merecido baño de burbujas, tan relajada hasta que oí del otro lado de mi puerta una molesta voz conocida.

–Bulma cariño necesitamos hablar querida.

–¿Y ahora que se te ofrece mama? –Dije muy enojada, no podía ser que no pueda ni siquiera tomar un baño después de viajar a un planeta extraño para salvar al mundo–. No ves que estoy muy cansada estoy dándome un "muy necesario baño".

–Perdón cariño pero no me has dicho donde dormirá tu apuesto novio si contigo o en otra habitación.

Me sonroje y me moleste al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo puede pensar eso mi madre? ¿De verdad piensa que es mi novio? Bueno ahora que lo pienso él no lo negó cuando mama se lo preguntó jajaja. Aunque bueno mi mama ni tiempo le dio para responder a nada.

**FLASHFORWARD**

–_¿Oye mi amor?_

–_¿Qué diablos quieres Bulma? _

–_¿Porque no le dijiste nada a mi mama cuando te preguntó si eras mi novio? _

–_¿De qué rayos hablas mujer?_

–_ Cuando llegamos de Namek a mi casa…la primera vez._

–_Porque me di cuenta de que era una mujer loca igual que tú._

–_Vamos Veggie, admite que te gusto la idea._

–_Ya te he dicho que no me llames Veggie, mi nombre es Vegeta. _

–_Cuando estamos en la cama no te molesta más bien creo que te vuelves loco cuando te llamo así._

–_Mujer vulgar…¿Qué? ¿Qué diablos haces Bulma?_

–_Nada que no te guste –le dije picaramente._

–_Estate quieta Bulma, alguien podría entrar._

–_Yo no veo a nadie cerca._

–_Deja de manosearme…oh diablos –me dijo esas últimas palabras casi inaudibles y cerrando los ojos, creo que le está gustando demasiado._

–_¿Me dices o le sigo?_

–_Mujer estamos en la sala_

–_¿Y desde cuando te importa donde estemos Veggie? _

–_Desde que hay un mocoso de 6 años en la casa que pregunta todo lo que ve._

–_¿Me vas a decir o no?_

–_Ya te conteste –me dijo volteando hacia el lado contrario._

–_Jajajajajajajajaja –me dio mucha risa el saber que no se puede resistir a mis encantos._

–_¿Que es tan gracioso? –Me dijo enojado, pero yo seguí con mis caricias sobre su pantalón–. ¡Para Bulma es una orden!_

–_¿Y desde cuando te obedezco? –le pregunté sin dejar de acariciarlo y noté que su expresión cambiaba a una más juguetona._

–_Pues te enseñare a obedecerme. –Me miró con una sonrisa lujuriosa, me agarro de las manos y me reclino sobre el sofá quedando arriba de mí._

–_No me has contestado Vegeta. –le dije un poco preocupada, realmente no tenía intenciones de hacerlo en la sala, solo trataba de jugar con él._

–_Ahh… ¿ya no soy Veggie? –dijo con sarcasmo._

_El juego estaba empezando a gustarme y me deje llevar, lo bese y el empezó a besar mi cuello y a mordisquearlo de una manera que me causaba dolor, pero también me gustaba, grite un poco casi en silencio, eso hizo que mi príncipe se excitara aún más y pude sentir su excitación en su entrepierna._

* * *

–_Ven Gohan mi mama estaba en la sala hace un momento, debe seguir ahí. –dijo Trunks a un Gohan que había llegado a visitar a Bulma para que le prestara un libro de su biblioteca._

–_Gracias Trunks, ¡has crecido mucho!_

–_¿Tú crees? ¿Crees que sea más alto que Goten? _

–_Oh claro que si, además tú eres un año mayor que él, así que la diferencia es notable. –le respondió al pequeño Trunks._

–_Y ¿para qué quieres esos libros Gohan?_

–_Bueno es que hare el examen de admisión para entrar a la Orange Star Highschool. Y necesito estudiar mucho. –contestó._

* * *

–_¿Qué te parece si vamos a la habitación? –le dije a Vegeta que parecía más excitado que yo porque ni me respondió la pregunta, solo seguía besándome y tratando de quitarme la ropa– ¡Vegeta! Hazme caso, subamos a la habitación podría entrar Trunks._

–_¡Grrr! No me gustan las distracciones Bulma, eso debiste pensarlo antes de darme tanta motivación. –siguió besándome sin importarle nada, me quito la blusa y estaba a punto de quitarme la falda cuando de repente…_

_Una lata de soda se escuchó caer al piso y derramarse, al instante los dos volteamos a ver de dónde provenía ese sonido y lo que vimos nos dejó helados. Eran Trunks y Gohan que nos miraban incrédulos. Me sentí tan incómoda al ver como Gohan me veía fijamente los pechos, buena suerte que Vegeta no me quito el sostén, así que intente taparme con lo primero que encontré, que fue un cojín de la sala._

_Después de que Vegeta también se descongelo, empezó a gritar como loco a Trunks y a Gohan. Seguramente Vegeta también se dio cuenta de que me miraba los pechos._

–_¿Pero qué demonios hacen ahí? ¿Por qué no tocan antes de entrar? –dijo sumamente alterado, tanto que haría temblar a cualquiera._

–_Perdone Sr. Vegeta, es que no pensamos que ustedes, ammm…que ustedes… –decía haciendo ademanes con las manos._

–_¿Todavía están aquí? ¡Lárguense de una buena vez! –dijo Vegeta retumbando todo la casa con sus gritos._

_Trunks estaba inmóvil, creo que haber visto a sus papas haciendo cosas de mayores no se lo había tomado muy bien. "Pobre" –pensé. Pero al final ambos salieron de la casa._

–_¿Cómo es que no notaste sus ki? –le recriminé a Vegeta aún tapándome con el cojín– ¿no se supone que tu sientes eso aunque estén lejos?_

–_¡No lo sé mujer! Lo tenían oculto o en un estado muy bajo, o quizá estaba demasiado excitado para poder sentirlo. –Me dijo algo sereno y después cambio a enojado– ¿Crees que de haberlos sentido hubiera permitido que nos encontraran así? _

–_No, no lo permitirías… –le dije tratando de acabar con el mal sabor de boca– pero bueno, podemos seguir con esto en nuestra habitación. –Le ronroneé._

–_Mujer… –me dijo como no queriendo continuar, pero al final me tomo para cargarme y llevarme a la habitación._

**FIN DEL FLASHFORWARD**

–Hay mama ¿cómo dices esas tonterías? él no es mi novio, ni si quiera es mi amigo. –Le dije molesta.

–Y si no es nada tuyo ¿por qué lo invitaste?

Mi mama parecía ser siempre una persona distraída pero a veces creía que era más inteligente de lo que todos pensábamos. Realmente no sabía cómo contestar esa pregunta. No tenía una respuesta, creo que fue un impulso del momento.

–Porque soy una buena persona mamá, no tenía donde quedarse y lo invite, nada más por eso. Pero no hay ninguna relación con él.

–Ah claro hija si tú lo dices, entonces si tú no lo quieres yo con gusto me lo quedo. –dijo en un tono muy coqueto, creo que mi madre está loca o me conoce demasiado.

–Haz lo que quieras –le conteste–. Y seguí con mi baño de espuma.

–Terrícola, ¡Terrícola! ¿Dónde diablos estas? –escuche gritar desde el jardín.

–¡No puede ser! Esta es la gota que derramo el vaso, ¿que no puedo tener un momento de tranquilidad en mi propia casa? (Yo no lo sabía pero a partir de ese momento no habría más momentos de tranquilidad en ella).

Salí del baño, me enrede una toalla en el cuerpo y fui al balcón para ver qué era lo que quería ese momo arrogante.

–¿Qué diablos quieres Vegeta? –Le grite desde mi balcón. Volteo hacia arriba para mirarme y decirme:

–¿Dónde diablos voy a dormir yo?

–¿Qué? ¿Acaso no escuchaste cuando dije que todos se quedarían en la casa del jardín?

–¿Estas loca? Soy el príncipe de los saiyajin como voy a dormir con esos insectos, además ya entre ahí y solo hay un montón de camas, en varias habitaciones. Yo quiero una habitación solo para mí.

"¿Qué diablos pensaba ese principito de los tarados? Podrá ser el príncipe de lo que sea pero sigue siendo un mercenario".

–Lo siento su majestad se quedara con ellos y si no quieres pues la puerta está abierta y en caso de que no quepa tu soberbia por ahí, avísame y te la mando a ser a tu medida. –Realmente no sé cómo pude decirle eso, creo que estaba demasiado cansada y enojada y no lo pensé.

Vegeta voló hasta mi balcón para poder contestarme como debía y hacerme pagar mis palabras. Sentí un miedo recorrerme la espina, creo que esta vez me pase.

–Como te atreves a hablarle así al príncipe de los saiyajin, que no sabes que podría… –no termino de hablar cuando fue interrumpido por mi madre que había entrado a mi habitación.

–Oh Kami su primera discusión como novios –dijo juntando las manos y poniéndoselas a un lado de la cara–, calma Bulma el joven y apuesto Vegeta se puede quedar en una de las habitaciones de la casa, es muy grande. Además no lo puedes mandar con los hombrecitos verdes él es diferente a ellos y por lo que escuche es un príncipe ¿dónde están tus modales hija?

Vi a mi madre tan entusiasmada con que Vegeta se quedara en la casa que no encontré la manera de hacerla cambiar de opinión.

–Haz lo que quieras nada mas no vengas a mí llorando si algo nos pasa mamá. "Mi madre no sabe que es un asesino, será mejor no decirselo aunque lo supiera, igual le importaría un pepino cortado por la mitad".

–Joven Vegeta ya tengo la habitación en la que dormirás, es muy amplia y espero que sea de tu agrado. Por cierto debes tener hambre, cuando termines de hablar con Bulma te espero abajo en la cocina te preparare una deliciosa cena.

Y sin más, se fue alegre…como siempre. Yo la seguí con la mirada hasta ver que cerró la puerta y de reojo vi que Vegeta me estaba mirando, en ese instante recordé que solo llevaba puesta una toalla de baño corta…muy corta.

–¿Se te perdió algo? ¿Por qué no te vas a tu nueva habitación? –le dije entrando a mi habitación, me ponía nerviosa que me viera de esa manera.

–Deberías de aprender a la terrícola de tu madre. Ella si sabe cómo tratar a un príncipe como yo, deberías de aprender más modales. –Dijo siguiéndome.

–¿Modales? ¿Y qué me dices de ti? No es correcto que entres a la habitación de una señorita y menos si está sola y medio desnuda.

En ese momento Vegeta me miro de arriba a abajo, pude ver como seguía una gota de agua que bajaba de mi cabello hasta perderse en mi escote.

–¡Jump! Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan vulgar como para salir a gritarme desnuda por el balcón. –Me dijo viéndome de nuevo a los ojos.

–Por si no lo sabes…estaba tomándome un baño relajante cuando tú empezaste a gritar y tuve la penosa necesidad de salir así. Y si realmente eres un príncipe demuestras ¡tú educación! y ¡tus modales! deja de mirarme y sal de mi habitación. –Le dije entrando en dirección a mi baño.

–¿Mirarte? Creo que la arrogante y soberbia es otra –dijo en tono sarcástico, casi puedo decir que sonrió al decirlo–, no hay nada que mirar en ti que no hay mirado en otra. Ni siquiera eres hermosa. –Y salió de la habitación.

"¿Pero que se ha creído ese saiyajin? Estoy segura de que me miraba. Bueno eso no me importa, continuare mi baño y me dormiré un buen rato".

Después de eso no supe más, lo que sí sé es que dormí como la bella durmiente, quien sabe por cuánto tiempo.

Se sentían los primeros rayos de sol sobre mi cara, con una tremenda pereza me levante, me arregle y baje a desayunar. Al bajar me di cuenta que estaba cierta persona sentada en la mesa por cierto devorando todo, no como Goku sino con cierta educación.

–Buenos días. –Dije muy alegre.

Todos estaban muy alegres platicando con el arrogante de Vegeta (O.o)… bueno mi padre hablaba y el solo le contestaba con escases de palabras mi madre solo sonreía y escuchaba al parecer estaba muy interesante la plática. Me senté en la mesa para desayunar cuando mi padre…

–Querida porque no le enseñas la casa a Vegeta, me ha dicho que no has sido una buena anfitriona, ¿Dónde están tus modales hija? –dijo mi padre y yo lo veía incrédula con la boca abierta por lo que estaba diciéndome después mire a Vegeta que me miraba con una mirada triunfal y una mueca que parecía una sonrisa, se estaba burlando de mí.

–Pero papá, he estado muy cansada, lo único que quiero es descansar.

–No hay pretextos hija –dijo interrumpiéndome–, primero tienes que atender a nuestros invitados, tu mamá se hará cargo de los hombres verdes y tú te harás cargo del joven Vegeta.

Suspiré y moví la cabeza negativamente, no podía creer que mis papás le dieran más importancia a él que a mí.

–Está bien lo hare en cuanto termine de desayunar papá –conteste con una sonrisa falsa– y dime mama, que hay de desayunar, tengo tanta hambre que me comería un dinosaurio.

–No hay nada hija –dijo mi madre lo más despreocupada posible.

– ¿Cómo que no hay nada? ¿Y todas esas cacerolas en la estufa?

–Bueno hija, es que el joven Vegeta tiene un apetito tremendo y solo alcanzamos a desayunar tu padre, yo y él.

–¿Y que no pensaron en su hija? –dije muy molesta.

–Hija tú tienes la culpa, haz dormido mucho, no sabíamos si bajarías a desayunar o no.

–¿Qué yo tengo la culpa? –al parecer Vegeta estaba muy divertido con mi desgracia, sin desayuno y mis padres a su favor. Pude ver su sonrisa retorcida.

–Ya hija no seas gritona, mira, aquí hay un poco de cereal y jugo –Dijo mi madre poniéndome un plato con leche.

Quería seguir protestando pero mi hambre podía más, tome el plato y me serví el poco cereal que quedaba. Voltee a ver a Vegeta y él aún estaba comiendo algo que se veía delicioso. Él se dio cuenta de que miraba su plato de comida y en un solo movimiento se comió todo lo que había en él.

–¿Querías? –me pregunto sarcástico, yo no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo parecía que se estaba vengando de lo del día anterior.

–No. Eso que comías no me gustaba. –Le dije para parecer que no se me había antojado su comida. =/

–Terminé. –Escuche decir– Vamos mujer muéstrame la casa.

–Terminaste tú pero yo aún no dame 3 minutos más y te la mostraré… –Eso decía cuando sentí que me jalo del brazo y me levanto de mi lugar derramando unas gotas de jugo de naranja sobre mi falda de marca–. Idiota –murmuré. Lo menos que quería era hacer un escándalo y dejar a Vegeta como el protagonista y yo la bruja mala que ante los ojos de mis padres ya lo era.

Y empecé el recorrido, casi 1 hora en silencio por parte de Vegeta y yo hablando hasta por los codos. Y llegamos a mi habitación.

–Este es mi cuarto, nunca, pero nunca jamás se te ocurra entrar sin permiso entendiste –le dije muy seria pero cambie mi expresión a otra más coqueta– o al menos que yo te lo pida –le guiñe un ojo.

–Grrr… –iba a decir algo cuando Vegeta me interrumpió– pues déjame decirte que no estoy interesado en que eso vuelva a pasar, no quiero estar a solas en una habitación con una mujer tan vulgar como tú.

–Déjame decirte que nadie menciono nada sobre estar a solas…principito pervertido. –Le dije con una voz muy sexy, oh si, lo haría pagar por dejarme sin desayuno y el reclamo de mis padres.

–Grrr…solo te lo mencione por si creías que volvería a entrar a tu habitación y verte semidesnuda, no te hagas falsas ilusiones. Aunque me encuentres muy atractivo no permitiré que te enamores de mí. –Dijo muy sarcásticamente.

–No me hagas reír… –realmente no supe que más decir así que solo me limite a reír esa contestación no me la esperaba.

Cuando reaccione, Vegeta ya no estaba a mi lado, supuse que le dio miedo seguir la conversación pero pensándolo bien, fui yo a la que le dio miedo seguir con eso y agradecí el que se haya ido.

El día siguió su curso hasta la noche y decidí que iría a hablar con el mono ese.

Y sin más entré a su habitación

–Vegeta necesito hablar contigo.

–¿Qué diablos haces aquí terrícola quien te dio permiso de pasar?

–Es mi casa y no necesito permiso para entrar a alguna habitación. ¿Sabes? en mi casa hay ciertas reglas que se deben seguir.

–¿Reglas? Ya me las diste. No entrar a tu habitación.

–Esas no son todas las reglas.

–No me interesa, el príncipe no sigue estúpidas reglas.

–Pero el príncipe esta de invitado(arrimado) así que tienes que hacerlo sino quieres ser pateado de mi casa.

–¿Y quién se supone que lo va a hacer?… ¿tu? Con ese ridículo ki jajaja. No sacas ni a una mosca.

–Ash me refiero a que te puedo correr de mi casa, ya bastante hago con aguantarte, darte comida, cama, todo y gratis. Lo menos que puedes hacer es seguir las reglas ¿no crees?

–No me interesa ya te lo dije, soy un príncipe y no sigo más que mis reglas, las cuales son: numero 1 matar a todo aquel que me moleste, numero 2 matar a todo aquel que me estorbe y numero 3... –me decía contando con los dedos de las manos y mirándome fijamente.

–¡Esta bien! Tú ganas. –Lo interrumpí– ¿Te parece si mejor hacemos un trato?

–¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo haré tratos con una desagradable humana?

–Pues te uniste a nosotros para derrotar a Freezer pero ahora que lo dices de esa manera, creo que me equivoque.

–Humana estúpida como te atreves a creer algo así. Largo, lárgate de mi habitación. –Y sin más me saco de su habitación tomándome del brazo.

CONTINUARÁ

**Que les ha parecido este capítulo? En el Flashback donde Gohan le mira los pechos a Bulma es un adelanto de otro fic que estoy escribiendo acerca de Gohan y Bulma ^.^ ...esperenlo. Espero que mejor ya que tomamos en cuenta sus reviews y lo hicimos más largo. Sigan dejando sus reviews ya que todos los tomamos en cuenta. **


	4. Jamas te haria daño

**CAPITULO 4 – JAMAS TE HARIA DAÑO**

Después de que Vegeta me corriera de su habitación medite entre irme a mi cuarto o entrar otra vez sin permiso, pero decidí no volver a entrar. "Creo que sería peligroso si entro sin su permiso" -Pensé.

Caminé rumbo a mi habitación que por cierto estaba solo a unos pasos de la de Vegeta. "¡Genial, esto es obra de mi madre!". Me recosté en la cama dejándome caer de golpe.

–Vegeta no ha cambiado nada después de todo. Sigue siendo el mismo asesino que mato a mis amigos, es mejor que no me le acerque más –dije en voz baja–. Hasta ahora no me ha hecho nada, pero hoy me demostró que no está de nuestro lado y quizá no dude en matarme si así lo desea.

–¿Qué se cree esa tonta humana? Yo lo único que quiero es ver el poder de Kakaroto y poder pelear con él, no me interesa nada más. –Dijo Vegeta tumbado en la cama y mirando el techo.

–Cielos, tengo tanta hambre, ahora habrá que comprar comida por toneladas si es que quiero alcanzar a comer algo todos los días, está claro que mi mama preferirá darle de comer a ese momo que a su propia hija. –Dije levantándome de la cama para ir a la cocina.

Llegue y mi mama ya preparaba algo que olía muy rico.

–Bulma querida, estoy preparando una cena deliciosa para tu amigo.

–¿Cómo que para mi amigo? Yo solo he comido un plato de cereal, ¿por qué piensas en él antes de pensar en mí? –le dije muy desilusionada por el hambre que tenía.

–Hay hija no te tomes las cosas tan a pecho, por supuesto que también habrá comida para ti. Me di la tarea de preparar suficiente.

–Qué bueno mama, por un momento pensé que solo te interesaba Vegeta.

–Claro que no hija…por cierto, ¿lo has visto? No lo veo desde el desayuno.

–Ha estado en su habitación todo el día, debe de estar ahí.

–¿Podrías llamarlo a cenar?

Quería rehusarme, pero no quería discutir con mi madre, si me negaba me preguntaría el por qué y no tenía ganas de platicar de esas cosas con ella, de todos modos nunca entiende nada.

–Está bien, iré a decirle. –me levante de la mesa con una pesadez, más que nada era debilidad por no haber comido. Subí las escaleras y llegue hasta el cuarto de Vegeta. Toqué.

–Vegeta…ya está la cena. –No oí respuesta del otro lado de la puerta, así que seguí tocando– Vegeta, ya puedes bajar a cenar. Vege….

–¡Ya oí mujer! No tienes por qué ser tan gritona. –Me dijo mientras salía de la habitación y pasaba a un lado de mí sin voltear a verme siquiera.

–Bueno, no hubiera insistido si me hubieras contestado la primera vez que te llamé. –Le dije mientras caminaba atrás de él.

–Cuando me llames a cenar terrícola tonta, no esperes que te conteste, no soy tan vulgar para gritar detrás de la puerta. –Siguió caminando sin voltear.

–¡Pero que tonto! –dije en voz muy baja volteando hacia las paredes de mi casa.

Vegeta detuvo su camino y volteo a mirarme con una expresión muy seria, no se le notaba enojado pero si muy serio. Yo no me di cuenta de que se había detenido así que choque con él. E inmediatamente lo miré a los ojos y él a mí.

–Escuché eso. –me dijo y se dio la vuelta para seguir si camino.

Yo no supe que hacer, hubiera querido contestarle como se debe, pero esa mirada me decía que me estaba advirtiendo que me comportara con él…o moriría pronto.

FLASHFORWARD

–_¡Anda! ¡Hazlo! Mátame de una vez._

–_Juro que te mataré. Lo haré. No lo dudes._

–_¿Y por qué no lo haces ya? –lo reté._

_Vegeta formo una pequeña bola de energía y me tomo de un brazo muy rudamente y me atrajo hacia él._

–_¿Vez esto? Solo con esto serviría para matarte, no tendría ni que gastar energía en matar a una sabandija como tú –me decía casi jadeando por el odio que en ese momento sentía por mí._

–_Pues ya te lo dije, si quieres matarme, hazlo ya, no voy a suplicarte por mi vida, no me voy a humillar ante un ser tan repugnante como tú –le dije mientras tomaba el cuello de su camisa y lo miraba retantemente a los ojos._

_Vegeta empezó a mirarme como tratando de descifrarme, veía mis ojos y veía mi boca, veía mis ojos, veía mi boca, veía mis ojos y volvía a mi boca…más precisamente, mis labios, enrojecidos por la batalla que acababa de ocurrir. Se centró en ellos, podía ver como mis labios se reflejaban en sus ojos llenos de rabia y a deseo. Desapareció su bola de energía y utilizo esa mano para tomarme del cuello y con la otra me tomaba por la cintura de una manera muy ruda, como si no quisiera que escapara de él. Su respiración se agito cada vez más, la mía, también. Quería besarlo y estoy segura que él también._

–_Bésame. Quiero que lo hagas. Quiero que hagas lo mismo que hiciste con él._

_Fruncí el ceño, ese cometario me extraño._

–_¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? –le dije sin saber a qué se refería._

–_¡Cállate!...Maldita mujer. Solo haz lo que te ordeno. ¿O prefieres que lo haga a la fuerza? –me dijo con una voz muy tranquila, esa voz es la más peligrosa._

–_Tu jamás me harías daño –le respondí–, ¿ya no lo recuerdas? –trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón y evitar que me lastimara._

–_¿Quieres ver como si lo hago? –me beso salvajemente, creo que quería dejar en claro que podía hacerme lo que él quisiera y hacerme suya cuando quisiera._

–_Vegeta, suéltame –dije cuando al fin pude tomar algo de aire._

_Me acorralo a una pared y rompió mi bata de laboratorio. Yo no podía creer que quisiera tomarme a la fuerza. Siguió con mi vestido negro, lo destazo en segundos yo trataba de luchar contra él pero era inútil. De repente me subió a una mesa donde había robots y planos de la compañía. Me beso desde el cuello hasta mis pechos, como si quisiera beber de mí. Estaba tomándome por la fuerza, me repetía a mí misma, eso estaba tan mal, pero se sentía tan bien._

–_Te voy a enseñar lo que es un verdadero hombre –seguía besándome con locura–, dime…¿Él te besa como yo? _

_Yo no pude más, deje de luchar, mi cuerpo pedía por él a gritos. Lo tomé del cuello y lo bese de la manera más apasionada posible, le mordí los labios y el jadeaba. Metía mi lengua en su boca y podía sentir como salían quejidos de su garganta. Yo lo volvía loco de eso estaba segura, y él…me volvía loca a mí._

–_Vegeta….ahhhhhh! yo…yo….ahhhhhh! –no podía pronunciar palabra._

–_Dime…¿Él te lo hace como yo? ¿Él te vuelve loca como yo?_

_Me quito toda la ropa, mas bien, me la rompió, en mi cuerpo estaban quedando marcas de sus agarres y los jaloneos que mi ropa interior hicieron al ser arrancados por mi desesperado amante._

–_Vegeta…yo…él…nosotros…no hicimos nada –no podía hablar, sus besos me lo impedían y sus caricias me dejaban sin aliento. Me recostó sobre la mesa del laboratorio, tomo mis piernas y empezó a entrar en mi…_

FIN DEL FLASHFORWARD

Llegue a la cocina y le dije a mi madre que prefería comer en mi habitación, tomé algo de comida y me fui. No quería estar en el mismo lugar que él, solo recordé lo asesino y sanguinario que era y me hizo helar la sangre. No temía por mi madre, por alguna razón sabía que no la mataría a ella solo por cocinar tan delicioso…¿pero a mí? ¿Yo de que le servía? De nada, no dudaría en matarme si cometo la estupidez de ofenderlo y tampoco puedo andar cuidando mis palabras. Es mejor no acercarme mucho.

–Parece que mi hija está algo rara ¿no lo crees joven Vegeta?

–Grrr!

–Oh parece que ambos están de mal humor. Será mejor que valla con mi esposo a cenar a un restaurant para dejarlos solos y que arreglen sus problemas.

–No sé qué hago en este planeta de locos, esperaré a que llegue Kakaroto y cuando eso pase destruiré este maldito planeta.

–Oh no puede ser, mi madre me sirvió de todo menos el jugo de naranja. Si no fuera por la sed que tengo no bajaría, no quiero ni verle la cara. Bueno solo será abrir la nevera y sacar el jugo. Tu puedes Bulma.

Al bajar vi que estaba Vegeta solo y no vi a mi madre, me preocupé.

–¿Dónde está mi madre Vegeta? ¿La mataste?

–Sí, hablaba mucho y no se callaba –me contesto muy molesto.

–¡¿Pero qué has hecho?! ¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz de matar a mi madre?! Si querías matar a alguien me hubieras matado a mí, no a mi mamá. Ella, ella, solo se ha preocupado por ti, te ha dado de comer, te trataba bien…¿Cómo…cómo pudiste? –Gritaba a más no poder, no podía creer que le hiciera daño a mi familia–. Nunca debí haberte traído a mi casa, no debí haberla dejado sola contigo, no debí confiar en que no nos lastimarías, que le voy a decir a mi padre…!¿Cómo fuiste capaz?!...¿cómo es que…

–Bulma querida ¿pero qué te pasa? Tus gritos se oyen en toda la casa –me interrumpió mi mamá que entraba por la puerta de la cocina–. Mamá…¿estás bien?

–Claro que si hija mejor que nunca. Voy a salir con tu padre a cenar fuera para que ustedes puedan arreglar sus problemas, no me esperes temprano hija…Ah y no pelees tanto con el joven Vegeta, tus gritos no son nada agradables –decía mientras salía de nuevo de la cocina con su cara de felicidad y despreocupación.

Yo tenía la boca hasta el suelo sorprendida con lo que estaba pasando. "¿Qué acaso me quieren volver loca entre los dos?" Después de ver a mi madre salir voltee a ver a Vegeta que miraba hacia otro lado y molesto por mis gritos.

–¿Por qué me dijiste que habías matado a mi madre?

–¿Por qué te fuiste a cenar a tu cuarto? ¿Me estas evitando? ¿Por qué cuando dije que había matado a tu madre dijiste que te hubiera matado a ti? –fue su respuesta, en lugar de darme una contestación, solo me hizo más preguntas.

–Bueno –me gire para no verlo–, es que…

–¿Me tienes miedo? –me pregunto con la voz más serena que le había escuchado y no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso.

–Por supuesto que te tengo miedo, mataste a mis amigos, mataste a no sé cuántos Nameku por conseguir esas esferas del dragón, me has dejado también muy en claro que podrías matarme cuando quisieras.

–Escúchame bien terrícola, podré ser un asesino despiadado pero soy un saiyajin que conoce la lealtad y en tu casa hasta ahora solo me han tratado bien y tú me invitaste a vivir aquí, ninguno de ustedes representa un peligro para mí. Así que…¿Por qué habría de matarte a ti o a tu patética familia?

–¿Quieres decir que no nos harías daño?

–Mientras necesite de ustedes, me traten como hasta ahora y no se quieran pasar de listos…no tengo la intención de matarlos, no gastaría mi energía en matar a gusanos como ustedes con un ki tan bajo…no sería divertido.

–Bien, eso es bueno…creo… –dije aun sin saber si eso de que matarnos -no sería divertido-, era bueno o no.

Termino su cena, se paró de la silla y camino rumbo a su habitación, dejándome ahí, sola, confundida. Pero antes de subir las escaleras, se detuvo y le oí decir algo casi inaudible:

–Yo jamás te haría daño mujer.

CONTINUARÁ

**Hey! hola que tal, pues hasta aquí el capítulo 4 de este fic, esperamos que les haya gustado y bueno, andamos tratando de actualizar lo más pronto posible. Dejen sus reviews, los tomamos todos en cuenta. –Vegetita y Eliza-**


	5. Ya puedes soltarme

**Ninguno de los personajes de esta serie nos pertenece, son de su creador Akira Toriyama y TV Tokio.**

**Hola amigos/as aquí les traemos un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Recuerden que estamos escribiendo acerca de esos 130 días que paso Vegeta en casa de Bulma antes de saber que Goku estaba vivo y robar la nave para ir en su búsqueda. Es antes de la llegada de Freezer, aproximadamente Vegeta paso con Bulma 4 meses que no pasaron en el anime y pensamos que algo debió haber pasado en eso 4 mesesotes.**

**En este capítulo incluiremos por primera vez los pensamientos de Vegeta. Así tendremos un nuevo punto de vista =) ¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

CAPITULO 5 - YA PUEDES SOLTARME

–"¿Qué fue eso? ¿Acaso dijo que…?"

En mi cabeza empezaron a dar vueltas aquellas palabras.

–"Jamás te haría daño".

Le tenía tanto miedo aquella noche y él no hacia más que confundirme diciendo que no dañaría ni a mí, ni a mi familia.

–"¿Estará tramando algo? Con él nada puede ser seguro, será mejor que no me confíe" –pensé mientras me servía agua y tomaba un jugo del refrigerador. Subí a mi cuarto para seguir con mi cena, aunque con lo que pasó en la cocina, mi apetito desapareció por completo.

Me recosté en la cama, aun pensando en sus palabras…bueno en realidad pensaba en él, pero no quería admitirlo.

–¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Ya se habrá dormido? Hay pero que hago pensando en él, debería de estar durmiendo ya –me dije a mi misma mientras me volteaba de lado para dormir y ver las estrellas por mi ventana–. Es tan extraño, bueno, es de otro planeta, es normal que sea extraño.

No sé cuánto tiempo más pase dando vueltas en mi cama, no podía dormir por alguna razón. Decidí que saldría al balcón, quizá necesitaba algo de aire fresco. Me puse una bata de dormir muy fresca y mi ropa interior de encaje, esos días en la capital del oeste eran muy calurosos. Saque un sillón confortable y descansen él.

Mire las estrellas mientras pensaba en tantas cosas, suspiré al pensar en él, lo extrañaba tanto. Subí los pies en el barandal para descansar mejor las piernas y tomar algo de mi jugo de manzana.

–"Si Yamcha estuviera vivo estaríamos los dos en este mismo sillón, quizá, desnudos".

Unas gotas de aquel jugo rodaron por mi boca después de pensar en esas escenas.

Recordé nuestra primera vez, después de hacerlo salimos al balcón, yo con ropa interior y el completamente desnudo. Nos sentamos a esperar el amanecer sentados en este mismo sillón. Bueno, él sentado en el sillón y yo en sus piernas.

Esos recuerdos tan hermosos me llevaron a los horribles recuerdos que pasé en Namek, como cuando me transforme en rana.

–¡Qué asco! –dije en voz alta.

Baje mis piernas cuando se me erizó el cuerpo por aquella horrible remembranza. Recline mi sillón y me recosté un poco más. Aspire el aire fresco de la noche mientras éste movía mis cabellos.

Al fin el sueño estaba ganando la batalla al insomnio. Cerré mis ojos.

* * *

**Unos minutos antes en la habitación del príncipe.**

Vegeta se encontraba afuera de su habitación sentado en el barandal y pudo ver a Bulma saliendo de la suya y sentarse en el balcón.

– "Al parecer esa mujer no se ha dado cuenta que estoy aquí. ¿Tan distraída es? ¿O será acaso que…?"

La vi mirar fijamente el cielo, parecía estar muy pensativa. Aunque eso a mí no me importó. Dejé de mirarla y seguí con lo mío, viendo mi planeta.

–"Desde este asqueroso mundo se puede observar aún".

Voltee a verla de nuevo, la luz de la luna hacía que pudiera apreciarla bien, llevaba una ropa muy extraña.

– "¿Sera que con eso duerme?" –pensé.

Miré de nuevo mi planeta, mi mundo, lo que algún día fue mi hogar. La mire de nuevo a ella, no sé por qué. Ella subió los pies en el barandal y su extraña ropa bajo por acción de la gravedad y dejo ver más que sus piernas. Abrí los ojos muy sorprendido de ver aquella mujer otra vez…semidesnuda.

– "Esa terrícola tiene buenas piernas –la observe bien mientras bebía un poco de jugo de una botella y unas gotas cayeron por su boca– más bien, todo su cuerpo es muy apetecible –una sonrisa malvada apareció en mi rostro–. Hace mucho que no tengo sexo, y lo necesito, esa terrícola no está nada mal y parece estar disponible. Aunque es una mujer vulgar y gritona".

–¡Qué asco! –la escuché decir– "¿que acaso pudo leer mis pensamientos? ¿Será una bruja?"

Quise volver a contemplar mi planeta pero esa mujer realmente robaba mi atención, no podía concentrarme en nada. Así que decidí que la observaría un rato más y me iría a descansar.

Bajó las piernas y las acomodo en el sillón, se reclinó, recostó su rostro, quise dejar de mirarla pero no pude, el viento movía sus cabellos, se veía tan… no sé, no pude explicármelo. Poco después se quedó dormida.

–"¿De verdad esa mujer no se dio cuenta de mi presencia? ¿O está tratando de provocarme?" –pensé.

Volé hasta su balcón para reiterarme de que en verdad dormía. La pude ver mejor de cerca, su extraña ropa era blanca y transparente, sus piernas lucían tan desnudas, así como sus brazos, debajo de esa cosa transparente usaban más ropa, la cual no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, parecía un tipo de tela con muchos orificios.

–"Que vulgar, ¿cómo se atreve a vestir tan provocativamente?" –pensé mientras la veía de arriba a abajo.

Mi cuerpo empezó a "despertar", así que decidí irme a mi habitación, podía cometer una locura si me quedaba ahí. Tuve que tomar una ducha de agua fría por culpa de esa mujer. Me recosté en la cama y me propuse dormir, pero no pude, cerraba los ojos y la veía a ella, algo no estaba bien.

–Debe ser la falta de sexo –me dije.

* * *

**Unos minutos más tarde en el balcón de Bulma.**

El frío de la noche me despertó, entre a mi habitación casi como zombie, caí en la cama, solo quería dormir por horas.

Al otro día mi mamá tocó la puerta de mi habitación muy temprano, me dijo que bajara a la cocina si quería alcanzar algo de desayuno.

Me levante de la cama, me bañe, me puse unos shorts cortos y un top rojo.

–Parece algo atrevido pero hace mucho calor.

Baje a la cocina y vi a mis padres y a Vegeta comiendo con ellos, eso era realmente extraño para mí aunque para mi familia era lo más normal del mundo.

–"Claro, ellos no saben que es un asesino despiadado" –pensé.

Me senté en la mesa al lado de él, por alguna razón mi mama ponía mi comida al lado suyo. Lo miré y él mi miro, le sonreí y él no me sonrió, solo giro su cabeza para seguir con su comida.

–"¡Pero que grosero!" –pensé.

El desayuno siguió sin novedad, mi mamá hablando hasta por los codos, mi papa callado leyendo el periódico, Vegeta comiendo como si no hubiera mañana y yo desayunando con pereza. Pensaba que sería un día normal, pero…

–Hija, querida, hoy haremos una fiesta –dijo mi madre súper emocionada.

–¿Qué? ¿Una fiesta? ¿Por qué?

–Hay hija ¿no lo recuerdas? –pregunto mi madre– es nuestro aniversario.

–Ah, lo había olvidado –dije mirando mi desayuno y pensando que sería un día muy largo.

–Arriba esos ánimos querida, solo voy a hacer una reunión muy pequeña, solo los Namekusein y Vegeta estarán invitados.

–"¿Solo los Namekusein? ¡Si son cientos de ellos!" –pensé.

–Está bien mamá, lo bueno es que ellos no comen.

–Así es querida, deberías de llevar al joven Vegeta a comprar algo de ropa, desde que llego solo ha usado ese atuendo.

–"Oh no, aquí vamos de nuevo. Y yo que pensé que sería un día tranquilo".

Vegeta me miro y estoy segura que pensó que me negaría, pero no lo hice.

–¿Quieres ir conmigo a comprarte algo de ropa cuando acabemos el desayuno? –Antes de que pudiera negarse le comente– No vas a traer la misma ropa todos los días hasta que regrese Goku ¿o sí?

–Está bien –me contesto muy serenamente y me sorprendí por su actitud, algo definitivamente no estaba bien con él, pero no le tomé mucha importancia.

**Después de algunos minutos…**

–Terminé –dijo mientras se paraba de su asiento y me jalaba de un brazo para llevarme con él–. Ahora vámonos.

–Oye espera –dije soltando los cubiertos–, aún no he terminado de desayunar.

–"Al parecer sacarme de la mesa se le está haciendo costumbre" –pensé.

–No tengo todo tu tiempo terrícola, necesito ropa, es el único traje que poseo y está empezando a oler mal –me decía mientras casi me arrastraba.

–Está bien, está bien, solo deja ponerme algo más de ropa y ahora bajo.

–¿Qué no escuchaste que no tengo tu tiempo? Ya estas vestida, vámonos.

–Que impaciente eres, se nota que eres un príncipe, solo te gusta dar órdenes, pero está bien, me iré vestida así –tome un pequeño bolso con mi tarjeta de crédito y salí por la puerta.

–¿En dónde está ese lugar al que iremos? –preguntó Vegeta.

–No está muy lejos de aquí es a unos cuantos kilómetros, en auto llegaremos en media hora.

–¿Auto? Yo no me subiré a ese aparato terrícola. Nos iremos volando, llegaremos más rápido.

–¿Qué? No, yo no puedo volar como tú.

Volteo a verme y me miró fijamente, creo que él había olvidado ese detalle o no lo sabía.

–Mis amigos raros vuelan, pero yo no. Yo soy una persona normal.

–¡Jump! ¿Normal?

–Oye... ¿Qué estas tratando de decir con eso? ¿Acaso insinúas que yo…

–Te llevaré –dijo interrumpiéndome–.

Yo no supe que decir, me quedé muda. Es cierto que he volado anteriormente con Goku en la nube voladora pero de eso a volar con Vegeta…

–¿Qué pasa? No me hagas perder más el tiempo –me dijo Vegeta muy enojado cerrando el puño.

–¡Ahhhh! –grité al verlo de esa manera y aproximándose a mí.

De repente se detuvo y me miró, poco a poco bajo el puño y relajo su ceño fruncido.

–Ya sé lo que pasa –dijo mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia mí–. Me tienes miedo.

–No –dije mirándolo–, es solo que...

–Ya te dije que no me temas, no pienso hacerte nada…por ahora –dijo con una sonrisa algo perversa.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida, no sé que planeaba con eso, si quería que no le temiera, no lo estaba consiguiendo.

De repente miró mi cara y al parecer le causó gracia por que empezó a reír como loco.

–Jajajaja. Ustedes los terrícolas son tan fáciles de asustar –me decía mientras veía mi rostro confundido–. ¿Vamos a ir a ese lugar o no? –Paró de reír y me extendió su mano.

Dude un momento si aceptar o no.

–Sí –le dije y puse mi mano sobre la de él.

Me sonrió perversamente, me jalo hacia él, me tomó por la cintura y pude sentir el frío de sus guantes, entonces me dijo.

–Tranquila, no voy a hacerte nada que tú no quieras.

–Jejeje –sonreí nerviosa y traté de cambiar el tema– por favor trátame bien, no vayas a volar muy rápido yo no soy como los barbaros de mis amigos, soy una mujer muy delicada.

**FLASFORWARD**

_**Unos días después de la pelea de Buu…**_

–_Vegeta, que hermoso lugar –le dije mientras veía la playa desierta a la que me había llevado, el paisaje, el mar, las rocas y el sol ocultándose lo hacían ver aún más exótico._

–_¿Te gusta? –dijo mientras me soltaba en el suelo y besaba mi hombro._

–_Me encanta –dije al momento que ladeaba mi cabeza para darle más espacio para besar. _

_El noto el movimiento y pasó de mis hombros a mi cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de mi oreja. Al mismo tiempo sus manos empezaron a acariciarme._

–_¿Qué es lo que te encanta? ¿El lugar? –me dijo en el oído casi en un susurro– ¿O esto? –dijo refiriéndose a las caricias._

–_Vegeta –le dije intentando de quitar sus manos–, acabamos de llegar. ¿No me digas que me trajiste hasta aquí solo para aprovecharte de mí?_

–_Jajajá –se rió discretamente._

_Creo que se acordó de aquella vez, yo también sonreí. Me giro para estar de frente a él._

–_¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? –dijo mirándome fijamente._

–_Sí –le respondí coquetamente aguantando la risa._

–_Pues tienes razón, solo te traje aquí para aprovecharme de ti, después te mataré y esconderé tu cuerpo para que nadie te encuentre._

–_Jajajaja –no pude seguir aguantándome y reí sonoramente._

–_¿Ahora te ríes? –me dijo con un poco de ironía, esa que lo caracteriza tan bien– Si te lo hubiera dicho aquella vez hace años hubieras salido corriendo. ¿No me crees capaz de hacerlo?_

–_Mmmmm no, –dije mientras lo tomaba del cuello– sé que podrías matar a cualquiera menos a mí, sé que jamás me lastimarías. _

–_¿Ah sí? –Dijo mientras me tomaba del trasero y me levantaba– ¿Y por qué piensas eso mujer?_

–_Porque me amas –le dije mientras lo abrazaba con mis brazos y mis piernas. _

_Lo miré fijamente, él solo me sonrió. Sabía que quería decirme que él también me amaba, pero no podía, él no es así. Lo besé dulcemente y el me correspondió. Un beso llevo al otro y al otro. Yo lo besaba con una gran ternura, y sé que él también a mí. La ternura poco a poco se convirtió en deseo y los besos se hicieron más intensos, más largos, más profundos._

_Lo separe de mí un instante, lo miré, me miró y supimos lo que ambos queríamos. Me bajo lentamente pues aún me mantenía cargada, toque el suelo y me quite las zapatillas mientras le desabrochaba el cinturón y bajaba el cierre de su pantalón. Él me dejo actuar, puso sus manos atrás de mi espalda y fue bajando poco a poco el cierre de mi vestido negro. Quedamos completamente desnudos y delicadamente me sentó sobre la ropa que yacía en la arena para que no me ensuciara._

_Volvió a mirarme fijamente como si quisiera decirme algo, abrió su boca y yo lo callé poniendo un dedo en sus labios._

–_Shhh, sólo quiero que me hagas tuya, así sabré cuánto me amas._

_Volvió a besarme y a besarme una vez más, cada vez que lo hacía me empujaba más hacia la arena hasta que me recosté completamente y él quedo arriba de mí. Lo notaba algo extraño, algo no estaba bien con él, en su mirada se veía algo de tristeza o melancolía…no lo sé. Fue muy delicado conmigo, casi no hablaba, solo me besaba, me acariciaba y me miraba. _

_Acarició todo mi cuerpo, lo recorrió con sus manos y sus labios, lo hizo como si quisiera grabar en su mente cada textura, cada lunar, cada parte de mí. Cuando su boca terminó su inspección entre mis piernas, subió hasta besarme de nuevo con mucha intensidad, me tomaba del cuello y de la cintura, con sus rodillas abrió mis piernas, se acomodó y entro en mí de un solo golpe. Yo solo gemí puesto que tenía la boca ocupada con sus besos profundos. Dejo de besarme y empezó el vaivén en mi interior…_

…_justo cuando estábamos a punto de terminar él me llamo por mi nombre._

–_Bulma –notó que no le contesté y volvió a llamarme más fuerte– ¡Bulma!_

_Yo estaba muy excitada y él también lo estaba así que no le había tomado importancia cuando me llamo, yo solo escuchaba sus gemidos y los míos propios._

–_¿Ehh? ¿Qué pasa? –le respondí al notar que dejó de entrar y salir de mí._

_No me decía nada, solo se había quedado inmóvil, no supe que hacer ni decir, solo guarde silencio. Su cabeza se escondió entre mi cuello y me abrazo fuertemente, podía oír su respiración agitada en mi oído, de repente me dijo:_

–_Te amo._

_Aún tenía mis ojos cerrados, cuando escuche sus palabras, abrí los ojos sorprendida, quería decir algo pero no podía, me quedé muda. En ese instante Vegeta siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, lo hizo aún más fuerte y las únicas palabras que salían de mi boca eran gemidos y quejidos de placer. Sacó la cabeza de su escondite y me miró fijamente a los ojos, el sol ya se había ido y solo nos alumbraba la luz de la luna, aun así podía ver sus ojos y él los míos. Se quedó mirándome, creó que le gustaba ver lo que causaba en mí. Estaba haciéndome terminar, cerré los ojos, él supo que era el momento y se dejó terminar al mismo tiempo que yo. _

_Los dos gritamos de placer, bueno, yo más. Lo tome del cuello, lo traje hacia mí y después de que mi respiración se normalizó le dije:_

–_Yo te amo más._

**FIN DEL FLASHFORWARD**

Se fue elevando poco a poco y me sonreía, pero estoy segura que no era una sonrisa amigable. Yo lo tomé fuertemente del cuello, tenía miedo de que me soltara, aún no confiaba en él en lo absoluto.

Poco a poco nos fuimos moviendo, el me tomo de las piernas para cargarme mejor y yo se lo permití, me sentía más segura así.

Realmente me gustaba el paseo, fui perdiendo el miedo y empecé a ver los hermosos paisajes que nos rodeaban.

–Pero que lindo lugar, cuando vengo en coche no paso por estos lugares. ¡Mira aquella playa! –le dije a Vegeta– ¿no es linda?

–¿Qué es una playa?

–¿En tu planeta no había playas?

–¿Te refieres al mar?

–Sí, le llamamos playa a la costa del mar.

–Teníamos depósitos de agua, pero no tan grandes. Ríos o lagunas solamente. Su planeta es rico en agua, la hay por todos lados.

Yo seguí hablando y hablando, creo que Vegeta ni siquiera me ponía atención.

–Deja de hablar terrícola, ya me tienes harto.

–Perdón, no pensé que te molestara.

–¿Cuándo vamos a llegar mujer?

–Mira, es en aquel edificio. Aterriza ahí en el techo.

Llegamos a la tienda y empezamos a ver la ropa, aunque nada de lo que le mostraba le gustaba.

–Terrícola ya te dije que no me voy a poner esa ropa, es horrenda.

–Afff, está bien, si crees que tengo feos gustos escógela tú.

–Eso es lo que haré, pero déjame solo no necesito que andes atrás de mí.

–Está bien, cuando termines me buscas, estaré comprándome ropa.

Y me di la media vuelta para dirigirme a la sección de mujeres, ya llevaba unos cuantos pasos cuando…

–Trata de buscarte algo que no sea tan vulgar.

Paré en seco, por lo atrevido de su comentario, pero seguí mi camino sin voltear a mirarlo, esta vez me había hecho enfadar.

–"¿Cómo se atreve a decir que mi ropa es vulgar?" –pensé mientras escogía algún vestido para la reunión de la tarde.

Tomé unos cuantos vestidos y decidí ir al área de perfumería.

–Ahora que lo pienso, Vegeta no tiene artículos de aseo personal. Le compraré algunos.

–"¿Cómo olerá Vegeta con este aroma? ¿Y con este? Wow este huele muy bien. Pero que digo, a mí que me importa como huela, llevare este y ya."

Agarre cualquier perfume y camine unos pasos, pero regrese sobre estos para tomar el otro perfume que me había gustado más.

–"No es que me importe, pero este huele mejor".

–Mujer.

–¡Ahhh! –grite y di un salto– Me espantaste.

–Ya terminé ya vámonos.

–Que rápido eres. Oye por cierto, que es lo que has usado, no hueles mal –le dije mientras me inclinaba hacia él y lo olía– no tienes nada de esto ¿verdad?

–Deja de acércate a mí. ¿Qué te sucede? –me dijo mientras se hacía para atrás.

–Solo estaba oliéndote. Hueles bien.

–Grrr. Tu madre me dio una de esas cosas, dijo que era para gustarle a las mujeres.

–¿Y por eso lo usas? –le pregunté.

–No digas tonterías terrícola, soy un príncipe, es obvio que no me gusta oler mal. Y ya vámonos que estas acabando con mi paciencia –me dijo muy enojado.

Pagamos las cosas y les dije que me llevaran las cosas a mi casa. Es lo bueno de ser influyente y millonaria.

Salimos al techo y le abrace a Vegeta, él se me quedó mirando.

–¿Qué haces terrícola?

–¿Cómo que qué? Es hora de irnos, por eso te abrace, para que me lleves –me seguía viendo extraño y lo solté.

De repente me tomo por la cintura y las piernas, me cargó y alzó el vuelo. Íbamos más rápido que antes y llegamos a mi casa tan solo en unos minutos.

–Valla, te aprendiste el camino de regreso a casa.

–No fue difícil.

Nos miramos fijamente, parecía que quería impresionarme con sus dotes geográficos, no se cuánto tiempo duré mirándolo, no había notado lo guapo que era, tenía unos ojos realmente lindos, una mirada fría pero a la vez cálida. Él también me veía a mí, creo que nunca había visto una mujer con mi color de ojos. Ahora que lo pienso, los saiyajins que conozco (Raditz, Goku y Vegeta) son morenos y de ojos negros. Quería seguir mirándolo, contemplándolo, pero no quería que mi mamá o mi papá nos vieran de esa manera. De por sí, mi madre ya pensaba cosas que no eran.

–Vegeta –le dije dulcemente.

–¿Si? –me contesto casi en un susurro, parecía hipnotizado con mis ojos.

–Ya puedes bajarme.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que aunque ya habíamos llegado a casa aún me mantenía cargada. Poco a poco fue soltándome, nos acercamos mucho, tanto que podía sentir el roce de su cuerpo con el mío y casi también el roce de nuestras bocas. Toque el suelo con mis pies, pero yo seguía sujetando su cuello mientras veía sus ojos negros azabache.

–Ya puedes soltarme –me dijo al tiempo que quitaba sus manos de mi cintura.

CONTINUARÁ

**No aún el lemon esperado no viene. Pero les damos probaditas de lo que serán todos esos lemons una vez que Vegeta y Bulma decidan dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y entregarse a la pasión jejeje.**

**Esperamos que les haya gustado, déjenos sus reviews y promoción el fic entre sus amigos/as.**


	6. Maldito bastardo

Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece, todos los personajes son de Akira Toriyama y/o TV Tokio.

**Hola chicas aquí estamos de regreso actualizando lo más pronto posible muchas gracias por su apoyo se les quiere ojala y les guste este capítulo tanto como a nosotras nos gustó escribirlo y sin más palabrería aquí les dejamos el capítulo 6.**

**IMPORTANTE: Lo que este escrito entre comillas son los pensamientos de los personajes ("…..") Abra diálogos donde hablen y piensen al mismo tiempo, asi que ojo con las comillas ^.^**

**CAPITULO 6 - MALDITO BASTARDO**

Después de esa incomoda escena, quedé inmóvil por unos segundos y después reaccioné. Camine para entrar en la casa por la puerta de la cocina.

–"Mi madre debe de estar aquí" –pensé–. Qué raro, no está, creí que estaría haciendo la comida para su reunión.

Me decidí ir a buscar a mamá en su habitación pero al pasar por el refrigerador vi una nota pegada.

–Es para mí.

"_Querida Bulma fui al hospital, tu papá se desmayo en el trabajo, no te preocupes, no es nada grave"._

–¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no es nada grave? –me asuste un poco y fui por el teléfono de la cocina para llamar a mi madre.

_En el hospital…_

–Bueno. Oh Bulma querida. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te fue en el centro comercial con Vegeta? –contestó mi madre su celular con la alegría que siempre la caracteriza.

–¿Mamá que te pasa? ¿Cómo esta papá? ¿Estas con él? –Le pregunte enojada– ¿Cómo se te ocurre mamá preguntarme por Vegeta cuando mi papá está en un hospital?

–Aquí esta él hija, precisamente fue tu papá el que me dijo que te preguntara eso. Él está bien, solo fue un desmayo.

–¿Cómo que solo un desmayo? Ahora mismo voy al hospital.

–No hija, no hace falta, en este momento vamos para la casa, ya dieron de alta a tu papá.

–Mamá ¿realmente está bien mi papá? –pregunté.

–Si querida, en cuanto lleguemos tu papá te contará lo que sucedió.

–Ok, los espero aquí –dije un poco más tranquila.

Colgué el teléfono y me dispuse a esperar a mis padres. En verdad temía que el desmayo de mi padre se debiera a una enfermedad. Me senté en un mueble de la sala y me deje caer para descansar un poco y pensar.

De repente sonó el timbre y me levante enseguida para abrir la puerta.

–Buenas tardes señorita Briefs. Traemos sus compras.

–Ahhh…claro, pasen –dije desilusionada, pues pensaba que eran mis padres los que tocaban–.

Los chicos de la tienda entraban con bolsas y cajas de ropa y zapatos y yo solo pensaba como es que Vegeta había podido comprar tantas cosas en unos cuantos minutos, era imposible.

–Eso es todo señorita. Que pase una excelente tarde.

–Gracias –le dije amablemente al chico.

Cerré la puerta y mire la cantidad de cajas que había en la sala, en realidad parecía que había comprado toda una sección completa del centro comercial. No le puse mucha atención, realmente estaba preocupada, volví a mi asiento y espere.

Enseguida el timbre volvió a sonar. Esta vez sí eran mis padres.

–¡Papá! ¿Cómo estás?

–Bien hija, no te preocupes.

–¿Pero como no me voy a preocupar? Si te desmayaste y acabaste en el hospital.

–Hija –dijo sentándose en la sala–, en realidad no fue nada grave, los de la compañía me llevaron al hospital por exagerados, solo me desmaye porque últimamente he tenido mucho estrés en el trabajo y he estado muy agotado.

–Ay papá ¿y por qué no dejas de trabajar tanto?

–No hay ningún trabajador de mi entera confianza que pueda tomar mi lugar en la empresa Bulma.

En ese momento comprendí lo que mi papá estaba tratando de decirme, era algo que mi papá había deseado por años y yo había estado evitando.

–Papá…yo…

–Hija, creo que es hora de que tomes las riendas de la compañía, yo ya no puedo solo.

No quería aceptar tal ofrecimiento, otra en mi lugar hubiera dado saltos de la emoción, pero yo no. A mí me gustan las aventuras, no estar en una oficina rodeada de papeles y atrás un escritorio.

–Está bien padre. A partir de ahora me haré cargo de la corporación, no quiero que te vuelva a pasar lo mismo –le dije a mi papá un poco seria pero con determinación.

Los tres continuamos platicando en la sala por mucho rato, mi mamá también me comunicó que la reunión de esa tarde se cancelaría por motivos obvios y que mañana irían a un spa para que papá pudiera relajarse y aliviarse del estrés que lo tenia así.

Mi padre también me comunicó algo que no me gusto mucho y era que mis obligaciones como nueva presidenta empezaban desde mañana. Tenía que asistir a una junta mañana por la mañana y tenía que estudiar el proyecto.

–Hija…¿Toda esa ropa es de Vegeta? –dijo mi madre sacándome de mis pensamientos.

–Ahh…si mamá.

–Ay querida ahora que lo pienso el joven Vegeta debe estar hambriento, iré a preparar la comida.

Mi padre y yo vimos como se alejaba y entraba en la cocina con una sonrisa sin igual.

–Creo que a tu madre le importa más Vegeta que nosotros –dijo mi padre.

–¿Tu crees? –le respondí sarcástica.

Ambos reímos y continuamos nuestra plática sobre la empresa y sobre sus vacaciones en un spa.

–¡Que envidia! Ustedes irán a un spa y yo me quedare en la empresa, en la casa cuidando de unos extraterrestres verdes y de un príncipe soberbio y ególatra.

–Solo será por 2 días hija.

–Sí papá no te preocupes, se que debes descansar y que mejor que alejarte de todas las preocupaciones y pasar un tiempo con mamá en un spa.

–Por cierto hija, es muy importante para la compañía que logres el contrato con esos inversionistas. No se te vaya a ocurrir tratarlos mal o hacerles alguna grosería.

–¡Papá! Ya te dije que no te preocupes, todo estará bajo control, ya verás.

–¡Querida ya está la comida! –Oí gritar a mi mamá desde la cocina– ¡Dile al joven Vegeta que baje!

–"¿Qué? ¿Ahora resulta que soy su sirvienta?" –Pensé– ¡Esta bien mamá, ahora le digo que baje!

No tuve más remedio que subir a su habitación y decírselo. Iba a entrar, pero lo pensé mejor y toque la puerta.

–Vegeta ya es hora de comer, mamá ya hizo la comida.

En ese mismo momento salió de su habitación sin voltear a verme y bajo las escaleras como si yo fuera invisible.

–¡De nada! –le dije en sarcasmo mientras lo miraba bajar las escaleras.

Llegue a la mesa y como siempre mi plato ya estaba servido y al lado de Vegeta.

–Vegeta tu ropa ya llego, está en la sala, cuando termines de comer puedes subirla a tu habitación, quizá necesites probártela.

No recibí respuesta, él siguió comiendo como si nada, después de unos cuantos minutos, terminó, se paró y se fue a su habitación otra vez.

–¿Tu y el joven Vegeta están enojados? –preguntó mi madre.

–No mamá para nada, al contrario él y yo… –recordé el momento incomodo que pasamos cuando llegamos del centro comercial– él y yo no nos hemos peleado madre, debe ser que está cansado.

–Ay qué bien, pensé que algo mal pasaba entre ustedes –dijo mi madre muy animada.

–Papá estaré en el laboratorio estudiando el proyecto, no quiero que nadie me moleste, quiero que todo me salga bien mañana –dije para terminar rápido con el tema de Vegeta–. Ahh por cierto madre, no me llames a cenar, solo manda a un robot con mi cena.

Fui a encerrarme en el laboratorio, realmente quería quedar bien con papá, él se merecía que su hija lograra ese contrato después de trabajar tanto. Aprendí cada detalle por pequeño que fuese, lo estudie tanto que terminé muerta y sin darme cuenta ya era la 1 de la mañana.

–¡Es tardísimo! Estoy muy cansada, me iré a dormir.

Llegue a mi cuarto y solo recuerdo que toque la cama y no supe mas de mí.

_Al otro día…_

Abrí poco a poco los ojos y mire el reloj despertador en mi buró.

– ¡No puede ser son las 8 de la mañana y yo aún dormida! –dije levantándome de la cama en un brinco.

–No, no, no, no, no, ¿Cómo pude olvidar poner el despertador?

Me puse mis pantuflas de conejito y corrí hacia el baño a darme una buena ducha, me cepille los dientes, mi cabello lizo y azul, escogí lo primero que se me apareció que fue un vestido strapples corto que no es por presumir pero resaltaba mis pechos y se ajustaba perfectamente a mi figura, agarre unas zapatillas color plata y corrí bajando las escaleras, ya habría tiempo de ponérmelas en el auto.

En el camino me encontré con mi madre, en ese momento no tenía tiempo para una de sus boberías así que la pase de largo.

–Hola mama, adiós mama –le dije muy apurada sin voltear a verla.

–Espera Bulmita, hay algo que tengo que decirte.

–Si mamá pero de verdad no tengo tiempo ¿te parece que cuando vuelva hablamos? –Le dije sin dejar de caminar hacia la puerta.

–Si cariño pero es algo muy rapidito –me dijo mi madre mientras me seguía.

–Mamá de verdad ya voy tarde cuando vuelva me lo podrás contar ¿sí?

Y sin decir más salí de la casa rumbo a mi auto dejando a mi madre hablando sola.

–Ohhh, Bulmita ni siquiera desayunó y mucho menos le pude decir que su padre y yo nos vamos a ir al spa en una hora. Oh bueno le dejare una notita en el refrigerador. Solo espero que se porte adecuadamente con nuestro guapo y varonil huésped. ¡Jojojojojo!

Me encontraba manejando lo más rápido que podía ya iba 45 minutos retrasada a la junta con los inversionistas, papá me dejo muy claro que ellos eran muy importantes para la Capsule Corp.

Al fin llegue, iba a entrar corriendo pero me relaje antes de entrar, no tenían porque saber que estaba nerviosa y agitada. Me recargue en la puerta y suspiré hondo. Me concentré y entré a la sala de juntas.

–Buenos días. Perdón por el retraso, el trafico estaba increíble –sonreí y me puse a saludar a cada uno de los presentes para causar una mejor impresión.

–Buenos días –me decían mientras me comían con los ojos.

Para mi fortuna, todos eran hombres, sabía que estarían molestos por mi retraso, así que trate de sonreír y ser amable con ellos.

Después de 2 largas horas muy aburridas termino la junta. Todo salió muy bien esa mañana, conseguí el contrato e incluso unas cuantas invitaciones a cenar. Es inevitable siendo tan linda. Hablamos de estadísticas, ventas, personajes y un sin fin de cosas que a veces no comprendía, yo me entendía muy bien con la tecnología y la mecánica, pero no entendía nada sobre contratos y derecho.

La verdad yo no estaba muy interesada en las cosas de la empresa a decir verdad me aburrían las juntas. Lo que a mí me gustaba era la emoción, la adrenalina, las aventuras y si, no voy a negar que me gustaba mucho inventar cosas para mí o para la compañía, ¡era mi pasión! Pero de eso a pasar todo el día en una oficina, aburrida y con un montón de empleadas envidiosas hablando y cuchichiando de mi vida no era mi sueño preciso.

Pero en fin, no me quedaba de otra, era la única hija y por ende la única heredera, además de alguna forma se lo prometí a mi papa. Esta era mi realidad y aunque quisiera cambiarla era lo que tenía y estaba agradecida con la vida y con mi papá por confiar en mí.

Me dirigí de nuevo a mi casa, no tenía intenciones de quedarme en la oficina todo el día, tenía algo muy importante que hacer. Algo que realmente me motivaba: inventar y diseñar.

Llegué a mi casa y entre directo al mi laboratorio, me puse mi bata de científica, mis lentes de aumento y comenzó a diseñar para una feria de robots que se festejaría en unos días en la cual pensaba participar y sobre todo ganar.

Hace años que era invicta pero lamentablemente por el viaje a Namek no participé el año pasado, así que tendría que esforzarme el doble por recuperar mi título y dejar a todos con la boca abierta.

–"Será mi regreso triunfal" –pensé– "Por lo que escuché el año pasado lo gano un hombre llamado Kioso Kushimato un hombre muy listo que trabaja para la Nasa así que por lo visto la competencia estará dura".

No era que no confiara en mi inteligencia pero sabía reconocer a los buenos colegas.

–Sé que no soy la única genio… ¡pero sí la genio más bella que hay en el mundo! –me dije a mi misma mientras ponía manos a la obra.

Estaba algo sin inspiración por lo aburrida que me había dejado la junta de la mañana. Puse algo de música y me puse a contonear al ritmo de la música.

Eran las 12 de la mañana y ya tenía todos los planos así que comencé a construir. Al momento de estar bailando moví una mesa y un líquido corrosivo cayó sobre mi bata. Me la quite rápidamente para que no traspasara a mi ropa.

–¡Rayos! Menos mal que no le pasó nada a este vestido.

Pasaron otras 2 horas más y no había parado ni para comer ni cambiarme de ropa, sin duda ese tal Kioso me tenía alterada a tal punto que no escuche unos horribles gritos por un enojado y hambriento saiyajin, o tal vez no lo escuché porque tenía la música a todo volumen bailando, cantando y construyendo mi preciado robot.

_[Pensamientos de Vegeta]_

–Tengo mucha hambre. ¿Dónde está la mujer que cocina? ¿Y donde está la otra mujer?

Caminé rumbo a la cocina pensando que estarían ahí, o al menos, algo que comer.

No había nadie ni nada preparado, solo vi una nota pero no sabía leer el idioma terrícola. Pude sentir el ki de ella en un lugar afuera de la casa.

–Así que esa mujer si está aquí.

Salí a buscarla y pasé por el jardín donde se encontraban los insectos verdes Namekus, todos ellos me temían y casi siempre me evitaban y yo a ellos, sabía que estaban en el jardín trasero y en algunas de las pequeñas casas que rodeaban la corporación, así que nunca iba para esos lugares.

Volteé a mirar las pequeñas casas para poder sentir en qué lugar se encontraba la terrícola. Al fin la encontré y me dirigí rumbo a ella.

–¿Quien se cree esta mujer para no tener la comida preparada? No sabe cómo tratar a un príncipe de mi categoría y encima la otra mujer rubia sin neuronas no está por toda la casa. Solo espero que esa mujer vulgar sepa cocinar tan bien como la madre.

Recuerdo haberme acercado y escuchar unos horribles ruidos extraños y gritos de esa mujer que hicieron que me tapara mis sensibles oídos. Al entrar no pude creer lo que vi, esa mujer vulgar estaba moviéndose provocativamente y moviendo sus caderas. Traía un vestido rojo muy entallado, unos lentes que hacían que se mirara muy diferente pero…intelectual. Sus pechos revoloteaban con cada movimiento, parecía que se le saldrían por el escote.

–"Pero qué diablos me pasa si yo soy el príncipe de los saiyajins, que rayos hago mirando a una terrícola de esa manera" –pensé mientras salía de ahí y me recargaba en la pared–. Soy un hombre, saiyajin o terrícola causa el mismo efecto mirar a esa mujer con esa ropa y moviéndose así.

Empecé a sentir mi miembro palpitar bajo mi ropa y no hice más que esconderme detrás de la pared como un cobarde. Era eso o cometer el pecado más grande para mí. Tomar a esa mujer y quitarme las ganas.

–"No, sería demasiado indignante, ella no es digna de mí" –pensé.

**-FLASHFORWARD-**

–No me abraces, ya te lo he dicho.

–Anoche no te molesto cuando me quedé dormida en tu pecho.

–No quería molestarte. Te veías muy cansada –me quitó de encima de él y se levantó.

–No te vayas aún…quédate un poco más, todavía no amanece.

–No te equivoques mujer, lo que hay entre tú y yo solo es sexo. Yo jamás podría tomarte enserio.

–Ya lo sé, no tienes por qué recordármelo a cada instante –dije tristemente mientras me sentaba en la cama y me recargaba en la cabecera– al menos puedo preguntar ¿por qué?

–No, ya déjame tranquilo.

–No, quiero saber, dime.

–¡Por qué no eres digna de mí! ¿Contenta?

–¿Y por qué no lo soy?

–Deja de hacerme tantas preguntas.

Salió al balcón, se recargo en la pared y se puso a mirar las estrellas, el infinito.

Yo me sentía muy mal cada vez que me decía eso. Y no supe por que, pero presentía que en ese momento él tampoco se sentía bien, incluso podría decir que se miraba nostálgico, por no decir…triste.

Me levante de la cama enredándome una sabana por el cuerpo y salí al balcón a hacerle compañía.

–Lo siento –le dije– no volveré a hacer esas preguntas.

Él no volteo a verme para nada, solo seguía mirando el cielo. Entendí que no quería mi compañía, me di la vuelta y caminé hacia la habitación pero me detuvo.

–Bulma –me dijo dejando de ver las estrellas y volteando hacia mí.

Me miro directo a los ojos por unos instantes, me tomo de las manos para que soltara la sábana que me cubría. Por un instante dude en hacerlo, pero cedí ante él y abrí las manos para dárselas a él y la sábana cayó al suelo dejando ver mi desnudo cuerpo.

Me jaló hacia él y me abrazó por la cintura, yo solo lo miraba, me perdía en sus ojos negros y al parecer él se perdía en los míos. Me beso tiernamente en la boca, parecía su forma de pedirme disculpas por haberme gritado. Yo lo volví a besar y me correspondió. De repente sentí como me cargaba y me llevaba de nuevo a la cama. Hicimos el amor, claro…al menos para mí. Había veces en que lo hacía salvaje y como desesperado, pero también había veces que…era diferente. Todo era diferente, sus besos, sus caricias, su respiración, la manera en que me mordisqueaba, como entraba en mí, con una delicadeza como su yo fuera de cristal y temiera romperme. Solo lo hicimos en una posición, él encima de mí y cuando terminamos no se separó rápidamente como lo hacía la mayoría de las veces, sino que se quedó un momento arriba y dentro de mí, acariciando mi cabello. Después poco a poco salió de mí y se recostó boca arriba aún con su respiración agitada.

Ese era el momento en el que yo lo abrazaba siempre, pero después del regaño que me hizo en el encuentro anterior, preferí no hacerlo. Me volteé del lado opuesto a él para quedarme dormida.

–¿No vas a abrazarme como siempre?

–No –le dije sin voltear.

Fue mi única respuesta, no quería iniciar una pelea y tampoco quería darle un pretexto para que se fuera.

–Me parece bien que ya hallas entendido que no me gusta.

–Si ya lo entendí, solo es sexo. Buenas noches.

Fui fría como él lo era conmigo y creo que eso no le gusto. Aunque me dijera que no le gustaban mis expresiones de cariño, en el fondo se que le agradaban.

Se acurrucó hacía mí y me ronroneó en el oído con su voz más ronca y sexy.

–Pues…ya me estaba acostumbrando a que lo hicieras.

No pude evitar hacerlo, me giré hacia él y lo abrace como siempre lo hacía. Él solo sonrió de lado. Me acurruqué a él lo más que pude y me disponía a dormir cuando…

–Tu eres todo lo opuesto –me dijo seriamente.

–¿A qué te refieres? –le contesté frunciendo el ceño.

–Contesto tu pregunta que me hiciste hace rato.

Quite mi cabeza de su pecho y la gire para verlo a los ojos, aún no entendía que era lo que me quería decir.

–Preguntaste por qué no eras digna de mí. No lo eres porque tú eres todo lo opuesto a lo que mi madre me dijo.

Volví a colocar mi cabeza en su pecho, no quería saber más, no quería que ese momento se echara a perder si continuaba con la conversación. Así que no dije nada y solo lo deje hablar a él.

–Cuando era niño…mi madre me dijo que cuando tuviera edad suficiente tendría que escoger a una mujer. Ella me dijo que solo podía escoger entre las mujeres saiyajin de la clase más alta. Tendría que ser una mujer con clase, elegancia, fuerte pero no guerrera, ya que por lo general eran feas y vulgares, tenía que tener un carácter noble hacia mí, yo debería ser su primero y único hombre. Y la cualidad más importante que tenía que tener era la obediencia. Me dijo que de entre todas las candidatas siempre habría una que sería la más bella y la más inteligente. Que ninguna mujer tenía esas cualidades juntas y era mi deber escoger la mejor.

Dejó de hablar y supuse que había terminado con su relato, realmente me impresionó que me contara sobre su madre y sobre sus costumbres, nunca lo hacía…al menos, no por voluntad propia. Si me llegaba a contar algo sobre su planeta era porque yo insistía en que lo hiciera. Pero nunca había hablado sobre su madre.

–A mí nunca me intereso buscar una compañera pero tampoco desechaba la idea por completo. Y cuando Freezer acabo con mi planeta y con mi raza, comprendí que sería inútil, nunca encontraría una mujer como la que mi madre me había diseñado.

–Entiendo –le contesté.

–Tú eres gritona, vulgar, desobediente, no soy el primer hombre en tu vida, eres débil y sobre todo, no eres saiyajin. Tú eres todo lo opuesto. Jamás serías digna de mí –me dijo seriamente mirando el techo de la habitación.

Yo no supe que decir, ni que hacer, me lastimaban sus palabras pero…eran verdad. Tenía unos criterios muy altos. Sentía ganas de llorar pero me contuve. Me levante de la cama y le dije:

–Iré a dormir a mi habitación. Buenas noches.

Él no hizo ni dijo nada, me cubrí con una sabana, abrí la puerta y salí de su habitación.

Al llegar a mi habitación lo único que quería hacer era llorar en mi cama, salté directo a ella cuando de repente sentí que alguien más estaba ahí y grite.

–Soy yo.

–¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste antes que yo?

–Brinque el balcón y entre por la ventana.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres?

–Se me olvido decirte algo… –hizo una pausa y luego continuo–. Mi madre me dijo que nunca encontraría a una mujer que fuera la más bella y la más inteligente a la vez.

–¿Y? –le dije algo molesta.

Se aproximo hacia mí, quito el cabello que había en mi rostro me miro fijamente a los ojos, tomó mi mentón y dijo:

–Se equivocó.

**-FIN DEL FLASFORWARD-**

Esperé que mi erección bajara para poder entrar y demandar por mi comida. Pasó, entré y me quedé parado mirando a la estúpida humana moviéndose como una cualquiera que quiere agradar a un macho, o al menos así lo veía yo.

–"No sé qué extrañas costumbres tengan en este horrible planeta como para moverse así" –pensé.

Pude percatarme de que al parecer estaba construyendo algo, no pude mirar muy bien porque enseguida la mujer se dio cuenta de que la observaba y empezó a gritarme haciéndome enfadar más de lo que ya estaba. Siempre me pregunte ¿por qué diablos no la mate?

–Vegeta ¿qué diablos haces ahí mirándome?... ¿Me estabas espiando verdad pervertido?

Eso me hizo enojar mucho y si pensaba no maltratarla por lo de la comida, ahora cambiaba de opinión.

–¿Estás loca mujer? Cierra tu maldita boca ¿o quieres que yo te haga callar?

–¿Entonces qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? No me vengas a molestar ahora que no estoy de humor y estoy muy ocupada.

–Me importa muy poco lo que estés haciendo tengo hambre y quiero comer ahora.

–¿Así? pues a mí me importa nada que tu tengas hambre así que, ¡shu, shu! –le decía con un ademan– salte de mí laboratorio y déjame seguir trabajando.

–¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? ¿Que no sabes quien soy yo mujer idiota?

–¿Cómo olvidarlo? Si lo repites cada 10 segundos.

–Calla mujer y aliméntame ahora mismo, antes de que…

–¿Estás sordo? Ya te dije que no puedo porque no le dices a mi mamá que te prepare algo y me dejas de molestar de una vez por todas.

–¿Eres idiota o qué? No voy a ir a donde se largó la vieja ridícula con el viejo de tu padre.

–¿De que estás hablando? Y respeta por favor que esa vieja como tú la llamas al parecer te hace mucha falta y el viejo como tú lo llamas es quien te mantiene mientras estés aquí, así que no los llames así, mono salvaje e irrespetuoso.

–Mira humana gritona y sorda, es la última vez que te lo digo y si no quieres que sea lo último que escuches PREPARAME MI MALDITA COMIDA.

–"Dijo que mi madre no está, y que se fue con mi padre. ¿Será que ya se fueron al spa? En ese caso tendré que hacer de comer yo también me muer de hambre". ¡Jump! Está bien solo déjame ajustar unas cuantas tuercas y te preparo tu comidita.

–¡No! Te he dicho que ahora –le dije jalándola del brazo y llevándomela rumbo a la cocina.

–Estúpido mono salvaje suéltame que me estas lastimando gorila sin sentimientos, suéltame te digo me lastimas.

–Ya cállate –le dije mientras la empujaba contra el refrigerador.

–Auch me dolió idiota.

–Jajaja –me reí discretamente– ese era el punto mujer escandalosa. Y ya cállate, me deberías de dar las gracias que no te arranque el brazo. Deja de chillar y prepárame algo digno para comer.

La escuche decir unas palabras incoherentes, no es que no las escuchara ya que mi agudo oído saiyajin pudo escucharlo, si no que no entendí lo que me decía.

–Ahhh, ¿quien se cree ese mono para tratarme así?

–Ya cállate mujer y mueve más esas manos que me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Era algo agradable ver a la mujer hacer esos berrinches de niña mimada, al principio me temía pero ahora no, era interesante ver como tenía el coraje para responderme de tal manera. Era una mujer muy tonta o muy irrespetuosa, nadie en todo el universo se hubiera atrevido a hablarme así.

–"¿Que no sabe que la puedo matar con tan solo mover un dedo?" –pensaba mientras la veía cocinar.

–Ya está listo Vegeta ¿me podrías ayudar a poner la mesa por favor?

–¿A poner la mesa? Pero si yo la veo ahí. ¿O es que piensas moverla para otro lado? Ni siquiera puedes mover una mesa, eres muy débil –le dije despectivamente.

–Jajaja, no tontito…poner la mesa quiere decir poner los vasos, los cubiertos, servilletas, etc. Ya olvídalo un gran príncipe como tú jamás haría tal cosa.

–Me alegra que vallas entendiendo quien soy, así no tendré que hacértelo entender por las malas.

Me senté en la mesa prácticamente muriéndome de hambre tome mi primer bocado cuando sentí un horrible sabor a quemado en mi boca.

–Estúpida mujer que hiciste esto es un asco.

–¿Qué? ¿No te gusto? Jajaja, disculpa Vegeta pero yo soy una científica no una cocinera, además a mí la cocina me choca, me odia y siendo una mujer rica y teniendo una madre muy buena para la cocina nunca tuve la necesidad de aprender.

–"Esta mujer es el colmo ¿que clase de mujer no sabe ver el arroz, la carne, las salsas, las verduras y todo lo demás quemado? Tal vez solo sea un truco para vengarse de lo que hice hace unos momentos, sí, eso debe de ser, no es posible que no sepa cocinar cuando su mama es una experta. Ya verá, le enseñare que con el príncipe Vegeta nadie se mete" –pensaba mientras volvía a comer–, de todas formas, he comido cosas peores y mi estomago no esperará mas.

_[Pensamientos de Bulma]_

Terminamos la comida ya sin gritos ni insultos, creo que al fin entendió que no fue mi culpa que algunos de los ingredientes se me quemaran. En toda la comida se quedó callado, terminó antes que yo, se paró y se fue.

–De nada –le decía mientras lo veía partir.

Terminé de comer yo también, recogí los platos y me fui otra vez a mi laboratorio a terminar mi proyecto y después de 4 largas horas termine mi robot.

–¡Listo! Wow, estoy tan impresionada de mí misma, no es para menos de alguien como yo. Ya verán esos idiotas jajaja barreré el piso con ellos cuando vean mi invento. Sin duda seré la ganadora y ese tal Kioso quedará impresionado con mi inteligencia y belleza.

–Ya me está dando hambre otra vez, supongo que a Vegeta le pasará igual, ya es hora de cenar, será mejor que me valla a pedir pizzas antes de que ese mono venga a darme lata.

Pedí unas pizzas por teléfono y las 35 llegaron en un tiempo record, subí las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de Vegeta con una sonrisa triunfante en mi bello rostro. Entre sin tocar y me sorprendí al ver a Vegeta recostado en su cama con las manos hacia atrás luciendo su escultural cuerpo en nada más que unos boxers súper pegaditos que seguramente se había comprado en el centro comercial.

–"¡Oh Kami que bien se ve! Pero Bulma, ¿que estás pensando? Pero, no puedo negar que Vegeta tiene buen cuerpo" –pensé.

Estaba ida en mis pensamientos cuando escuche a Vegeta gritarme.

–¿Qué diablos haces en mi habitación?

–Ah, ah –salí de mi trance y empecé a titubear–, perdón, ¿me hablas a mí?...lo…lo siento…vine a… "Kami, que cuerpo"…traerte estas pizzas para que cenes, ojala y te gusten. No te preocupes no las prepare yo, Jajajaja –reía nerviosa– son de mi pizzería favorita, como no se cuales te gustan encargue de todas.

–"Estúpida mujer, todavía se viene a burlar de mí. Me las pagará. Ya verá, de mi nadie se burla y menos una mujer".

–¿Y a que debemos esa sonrisa mujer? –me dijo al mirar mi sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

–¿De verdad quieres saber? Está bien te lo diré –le dije antes de que pudiera contestarme–. Termine mi invento, es un robot inteligente que puede ser capaz de hacer muchas cosas, responder preguntas complejas e incluso salvar vidas. He estado trabajando en ese proyecto por horas, estoy cansada y fatigada, pero me siento feliz.

–¿Así? ¿Y qué se siente construir algo más inteligente que tú? –me dijo sarcásticamente y sonriendo.

–¿Sabes qué? No me vas a amargar mi día, aquí te dejo tu cena –le dije mientras ponía las pizzas en un lugar y me largaba de ahí.

Me fui a mi habitación a descansar y cenar algo de pizza.

–"Estoy súper feliz no puedo esperar al día de la feria, estoy tan emocionada. Estoy segura que ganaré, sí que lo haré, estoy tan feliz. ¡Oh mi Kami tengo que ver que vestido me pondré, las zapatillas mi cabello, todo! Debo de lucir esplendida para cuando me den el premio. Debo dormir, no puedo lucir con ojeras de días atrasados, no eso sería un caos, estoy tan orgullosa de mí que debo lucir genial" –pensaba mientras comía una rebanada de pizza.

_Mientras tanto en la habitación de Vegeta_.

–"Así que la mujer está feliz por ese estúpido invento, que idiota es, ella sola me dio la idea de cómo vengarme por lo de la comida".

Esperé a que la noche cayera y se durmiera.

–"Hora de llevar acabo mi plan".

Me dirigí rumbo a su estúpido laboratorio, miré el estúpido robot y sin más, lo volé en un millón de pedazos.

–Eso le enseñara a no meterse conmigo –hice una triunfante sonrisa y salí de ahí riéndome malvadamente.

_AL DIA SIGUIENTE_

Me desperté tarareando una canción de moda, estaba tan feliz, después de asearme salí rumbo a mi laboratorio.

–¡Oh por Kami!

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, mi robot ya no estaba. Un rastro negro en el suelo y alrededor del laboratorio miles de pedacitos quemados.

–¿Qué diablos ocurrió aquí?

Mis ojos parecían desprender miles de gotitas mientras me dejaba caer de rodillas en el piso, estaba destrozada, mi carrera, mi premio, mi prestigio, todo a la basura.

–Jajaja ¿veo que ya te diste cuenta de tu error o me equivoco? –oí decir a Vegeta atrás de mí.

–¿De qué diablos estás hablando? –le respondí casi inaudible, tenía un nudo en la garganta.

–Jamás debiste haberte burlado de mí de esa forma estúpida terrícola.

–Osea que, que… ¿tu hiciste esto? Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Yo qué te hice para que me hicieras esto? –le dije como pude, mi voz temblaba y lloraba al mismo tiempo.

–Eso te enseñará a no faltarme al respeto, a que me cocines cuando yo te lo exija y sin quemar la comida a propósito.

–Pero, snif, pero si yo no sé cocinar, snif, te lo dije, yo no lo hice intencionalmente…snif.

–No mientas, sabes que lo hiciste a propósito, ahora dime…¿fue divertido?

Yo deje de llorar y me enoje mucho, realmente nadie me había hecho enojar de esa manera, mas bien, nadie nunca me había retado de esa manera, todos mis amigos sabían el carácter que yo tenía y nadie si quiera me levantaba la voz sin obtener su merecido.

–Con un demonio, ya te dije que no fue a propósito yo realmente soy muy mala en la cocina, ¿no viste que yo también comí de lo mismo que tú? ¿Cómo podría haber quemado la comida que yo también comería a propósito? ¡No debiste haber arruinado mi robot!

–Tonterías. ¿No eres muy buena según tú? Construye otro y listo. Y ya deja de lloriquear me choca ver a las personas débiles como tú.

–Eres un idiota, un maldito idiota, te odio tanto, lo arruinaste todo, ya estarás feliz ¿no? ¿Probaste tu punto de superioridad? Maldito príncipe de los saiyajin, eres un maldito bastardo.

Lo vi salir del laboratorio riendo y antes de salir completamente volteó a mirarme y dijo:

–Por cierto, ya tengo hambre, prepara mi desayuno.

CONTINUARÁ

**Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia se les agradece ojala y les haiga gustado este capítulo, las autoras tenemos una duda y queremos que nos respondan en sus reviews, ¿quieren que se sigan incluyendo flashforwards en los capítulos o no? Respóndanos o solo dejen su comentario ya que son los que alimentan a las autoras y motivan a seguir, muchas gracias se aceptan críticas y preguntas si tienen una duda o les gustaría saber algo o quisieran que añadiéramos algo solo hágannoslo saber.**


	7. Cierra la boca

Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece, todos son autoria de Akira Toriyama.

No diré mas…!a leer!

**CAPITULO 7 – CIERRA LA BOCA**

Estuve de rodillas quien sabe cuanto tiempo viendo lo que había quedado de mi robot, me seque las lágrimas, me levanté y decidí irme del laboratorio. Estaba muy enojada. Sí, era verdad que podía hacer otro, tenía los planos del invento, no tardaría mucho; es mas, hasta podría pedirle a algunos de los empleados de la corporación que lo construyeran por mí. Pero ese no era el problema, el problema lo tenía en mi casa, más precisamente…en la cocina. Él no tenía por qué haber hecho eso.

Entré en la cocina y me detuve en la puerta al verlo ahí…sentado en la mesa y con los brazos cruzados. Contrario a lo que él pensaría, lo miré a los ojos, lo reté con la mirada mientras iba entrando a la cocina, él también me seguía con la mirada y observaba todo lo que yo hacía.

–Ahora mismo te hago tu desayuno…y perdona por lo de ayer –le dije.

–¿Vez que fácil es tratarme como se debe? –dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

–Sí, ya me di cuenta que debo tratar bien a un príncipe como tú.

Empecé a cocinar todo lo que se me vino a la mente, cortaba, picaba, freía, empanizaba, hervía…todo, para que el príncipe tuviera un buen festín.

–¡Tardas mucho terrícola! ¡Apresúrate! –me dijo con mucha autoridad, yo sentía hervir mi cabeza.

–¡Ya estoy por terminar, no seas tan desesperado! –le grité.

–¡Que rápido se te olvidan las cosas mujer!

–Discúlpame…es que no me gusta que me presionen –le dije tratando de tranquilizarme.

Se acomodó en su silla y miró hacia otro lado. Se miraba molesto. Terminé su desayuno y le serví todo en la mesa.

–Aquí tiene su majestad –le dije con una sonrisa y servicialmente.

–Ya era hora muchacha terrícola.

Estaba sirviéndole la comida en su lugar y pude ver de reojo como miraba mi escote. Voltee a verlo a los ojos para que se diera cuenta que lo había visto mirarme y solo me dijo.

–¡Sirve rápido mujer!

–¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta tenerme tan cerca? –le dije sarcástica– ¿Te pongo nervioso?

–No digas tonterías.

Terminé de servir su comida, tome mi café y pan tostado y me senté del otro lado de la mesa…a esperar.

–Disfruta tu desayuno –le dije sonriendo.

Tomo los cubiertos, se acomodó, agarro un buen trozo de comida, le di un sorbo a mi café mientras lo miraba, al fin mordió su suculento desayuno y vi como hizo un gesto de horror. Escupió la comida y tomó de un vaso de agua que le había dejado por un lado, del cual al sentir su sabor también lo escupió. Yo solo me limité a reír secretamente escondiendo mi sonrisa en mi taza de café.

–¿Pero qué es esto? ¡Esto esta salado! –Dijo mientras empezaba a buscar algo en el refrigerador que le quitara el sabor a sal de la boca.

–¡Opss! Se me olvido decirte que me había pasado un poquito de sal –le dije tranquilamente mientras seguía tomando de mi café.

Pude ver como una vena salía por su frente, estaba realmente enfadado. Agarro la mesa y la aventó lejos, yo me espante y abrí los ojos sorprendida, iba a pararme de mi silla para huir lejos de él pero antes de hacerlo tomó la silla por ambos lados encerrándome entre ella y sus fuertes brazos.

–¡Lo hiciste a propósito mujer!

Yo estaba muy asustada pero no iba a dejar que él lo supiera.

–¡Sí! ¡Lo hice a propósito! ¿Crees que me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados después de lo que me hiciste?

–¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme así? ¿Qué no sabes que puedo matarte si lo deseo?

–¡Sí, lo sé! Pero si mal no recuerdo hace apenas 2 días me dijiste que tú jamás me harías daño.

–¡Pues estoy empezando a cambiar de opinión mujer!

–¿Ah sí? ¡Si quisieras matarme ya lo hubieras hecho en vez de estar hablando!

Me miró con una furia en sus ojos, dejó de hablarme, creo que no supo que mas decir. Me miraba desafiante y yo hacía lo mismo.

–Por lo que veo eres difícil de domar…pero yo te voy a enseñar a tratarme como se debe –me dijo con una voz ronca y tranquila.

–No me importa que amenaces con matarme, a mí no me vas a dominar y a ordenar como a un sirviente.

–¡Ya lo veremos mujer!

Me tomo de un brazo y me levanto de la silla con brusquedad.

–¡Déjala en paz Vegeta!

Una voz conocida resonó desde la puerta trasera de la cocina. Ambos volteamos en dirección a aquella voz.

Poco a poco Vegeta fue soltando mi brazo de su agarre, hizo una mueca de fastidio, se acercó a mi amenazantemente y me dijo en el oído en un susurro.

–Te enseñare a respetarme…en otra ocasión.

Caminó hacia la puerta y salió al patio trasero. Pude ver por la ventana como los Namek lo miraban temerosos, él solo los miro con hastío, emprendió el vuelvo y se fue.

–Pudo haberte matado –me dijo.

–Piccoro, ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunte aún asimilando lo que acababa de pasar.

–Vine a ver si todo estaba bien. Con Vegeta en la Tierra no se puede estar tranquilo.

–No te preocupes. Esta todo bien.

–Sí…ya lo veo –me dijo con sarcasmo mirando la mesa destruida y los platos en el suelo–. Si no llego a tiempo te hubiera matado Bulma.

–No, el jamás haría eso –le dije mientras caminaba hacia la sala.

–¿Ah no? –Hizo una pausa mientras me seguía– Oí toda su conversación, no deberías de retarlo de esa manera. Con él no se puede jugar Bulma, es un asesino y no dudará en matarte si lo quiere.

–No le tengo miedo –le dije sentándome en un mueble. Sus palabras me ponían aun más nerviosa.

–Deberías. No puedes poner en riesgo tu vida y la de los demás. ¿En que estabas pensando cuando lo invitaste a vivir aquí?

–Lo siento Piccoro, es que no pensé que fuera una persona tan difícil. ¡Es tan odioso! Además, es la primera vez que discutimos. Bueno…de esa manera.

– Ya está viviendo aquí, ya no podemos hacer nada. Hay que evitarnos problemas, mantenerlo tranquilo y darle todo lo que te pida.

–¿Todo?

–Sí… ¿Acaso te ha pedido algo fuera de lo común?

Pensé un momento en la pregunta de Piccoro y al poco tiempo le respondí.

–No…la verdad es que no me ha pedido nada que no sea comida. Ni siquiera ropa, lujos o…cualquier otra cosa.

–¡¿Entonces por qué pones en riesgo nuestras vidas de esa manera?! –me dijo gritándome y con una gota de sudor en la frente– ¿Es que acaso es tan difícil tenerlo contento solo con comida?

–Perdón, él se enojo porque yo no sé cocinar. No tengo la culpa de eso.

–Tu familia es muy rica. ¿Por qué no le pagas a alguien para que lo mantenga alimentado?

Piccoro estaba muy enojado conmigo…o al menos eso parecía.

–Sí tienes razón Piccoro, él lo único que pide es comida y a mí no me cuesta nada dársela.

–Solo aliméntalo y trata de mantenerlo tranquilo.

No pude evitar sonreír, con su comentario parecía que se estaba refiriendo a un animal.

–No quiero justificarme pero, si le llene la comida de sal fue porque él...

–¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! –dijo gritándome y abriendo mucho la boca– Mientras no revivamos a Goku él es prácticamente invencible, está en tus manos que él no quiera destruir la Tierra y tu le haces bromas. ¿Acaso quieres que nos mate a todos?

Yo me hacia pequeñita con los regaños de Piccoro, pero tuve que aceptar que estaba en lo correcto.

–Jejeje, no volverá a pasar. Lo prometo –le dije muy apenada.

–Eso espero –dijo al momento que daba media vuelta–, de todas maneras estaré al pendiente, vendré a ver a los Namek de vez en cuando.

–Claro, despreocúpate –le dije sonriente.

–Solo no lo hagas enojar –me dijo saliendo de la casa.

Después de que Piccoro se fue me quede muy pensativa acerca de lo tonta que había sido en retar de esa manera a Vegeta, había olvidado por completo que mi amigo Goku ya no estaba para protegerme. Siempre fui muy temeraria pues sabía que siempre podía confiar en Goku si algo malo pasaba. Pero ahora, él ya no estaba y el destino de la Tierra solo estaba en mis manos. Vegeta podía destruir el planeta entero si quisiera, él no ha dejado de ser un asesino cruel y despiadado, solo parece ser que yo lo olvide, pero él no y hoy me lo demostró. Si no hubiera llegado Piccoro no sé lo que habría pasado.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por mis padres que llegaban de sus días de descanso en un spa. Mi madre hablaba como loca diciéndome todas las cosas que habían hecho y lo que habían comprado para todos en la familia. No entendía por qué, pero entre todas esas cosas había cosas para Vegeta. Eso significaba que mi mamá lo tomaba como de 'la familia', era algo difícil y raro de asimilar. A veces no comprendía a mi madre, era tan espontánea, tan feliz, tan despreocupada. Ni siquiera me dejaba hablar, solo la veía mover la boca sin entender realmente lo que decía. Quizá estaba aun pensativa por la conversación que tuve con Piccoro. Me dio unas cajas con cosas y subió las escaleras corriendo, solo la oí decir que tenía que apresurarse para tener todo listo para la fiesta de esa noche.

–"!La fiesta! Lo había olvidado" –pensé.

–¿Cómo te fue en la corporación hija? –preguntó mi padre sacándome otra vez de mis pensamientos.

–Bien papá. Conseguí el contrato como me lo pediste.

–Sabía que podía confiar en ti –dijo mi padre dándome palmadas en el hombro.

–Querida necesitaré que me ayudes en la cocina –dijo mi madre bajando las escaleras.

–Ve con ella después habrá tiempo de hablar de la compañía. Yo iré a ver a los hombres verdes.

–Sí papá, no debes preocuparte, los negocios andan mejor que nunca.

Corrí hacia la cocina donde me esperaba mi madre.

–Tendremos una gran fiesta –me dijo muy entusiasmada.

–Mamá dijiste que no habías invitado a nadie. Que solo sería una cena.

–Bueno es verdad hija, solo seremos los de la familia, pero con nosotros será suficiente. Por cierto hija, ¿dónde está el joven Vegeta?

No quise decirle nada a mi madre acerca de lo que había pasado en la mañana. Y a decir verdad, tampoco sabía a dónde se había ido y si volvería.

–Pues, salió en la mañana y no sé a donde habrá ido.

–Espero que llegue para la hora de la cena. Prepararé platillos exquisitos, seguro le gustarán.

No quise contradecir a mi madre, total, si venía o no, no era mi problema.

–"Quizá no vuelva jamás. Si es así, me quitaría un gran peso de encima".

–Hija, estas muy distraída.

–No mamá, es solo que estoy algo cansada.

–Bien, entonces debemos de apresurarnos. Tu pon a cocer estas verduras mientras yo guiso la carne.

Pasamos más de 2 horas cocinando, bueno, mi madre cocinaba, yo solo era su ayudante. ¡Me veía terrible! No podía creer que cocinar fuera tan difícil y cansado. Estaba sudada, sucia, olía mal y mis pies me mataban.

–Que bueno que ya terminamos. Iré a darme un buen baño.

–Sí hija, aahh y no olvides llevarte las cosas que te traje, hay un regalito muy especial que debes usar hoy.

–Ahh claro –dije tomando las cajas que mi madre me había dado cuando llegó–, me las llevaré.

–La caja azul contiene regalos para el joven Vegeta.

–Mmmm… –dije sin saber que decirle–. Se las dejaré en su habitación. ¿Te parece?

–Claro. Solo espero que vuelva pronto –dijo mi madre mirando hacia el techo.

–"No sé por que mi madre se empeñó en hacer tanta comida para Vegeta si ni quiera esta aquí. Si tengo suerte, él ya no regresará" –pensé al subir las escaleras.

Abrí la puerta de su habitación y la vi vacía.

–Que alivio…no ha regresado –me dije a mi misma.

Entre a la recamara y puse la caja de regalo en su cama cuando de repente oí como la puerta se cerraba a mis espaldas. Gire enseguida para ver quien había cerrado la puerta y abrí los ojos con sorpresa al percatarme de que era Vegeta que estaba mirándome fijamente. Sentí un miedo recorrer toda mi espina y solo quise salir corriendo de ahí.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó mirando la caja que había puesto en la cama.

–Es un regalo…lo, lo trajo mi madre…para ti.

–¿Es otra de tus bromas? –me dijo acercándose a mí.

–No, claro que no –le decía mientras me alejaba de él.

–¿Qué es? –seguía acercándose a mí.

–No lo sé, no le pregunte –seguía alejándome de él.

–¡Ábrelo! –me ordenó.

Sin dudar abrí la caja y le mostré lo que había dentro de ella.

–Son varias cosas, ¡mira! Son lociones, perfumes, ¿aceites?... ammm… sales de baño, toallas…

–¿Y yo para que quiero esas cosas?

–Si no quieres no las uses. Mi madre solo lo hizo por cortesía.

Camine hacia la puerta para salir, no quería estar un minuto más ahí. La última vez que nos vimos él estaba a punto de hacerme daño y quizá quería terminar lo que había empezado.

–¿A dónde vas? –dijo cerrándome el paso en la puerta.

–A mi habitación.

–Hueles raro –empezó a olfatearme extrañamente.

–Estuve ayudando a mi madre con la cena –seguía olfateándome y yo me ponía cada vez más nerviosa–. Pero no te preocupes, la cena la hizo mi madre, yo solo la ayude –lo veía temerosamente, Piccoro tenía toda la razón, él es solo un asesino al que debo temer–. También estoy muy sudada así que por favor deja de hacer eso porque me incomoda.

Dejo de hacerlo y me miro fijamente, yo le desvié la mirada, ya no me sentía tan confiada como en la mañana, ahora me era imposible sostenerle la mirada. Creo que él se dio cuenta del miedo que me daba estar ahí, se quito de la puerta, la abrí y salí de ahí.

–"_Uff, pensé que me haría algo. Debo de ser muy cuidadosa como me dijo Piccoro"._

Me refugié en mi habitación y decidí que era hora de un buen baño en mi tina. Estaba cansada, sucia, estresada y eso solucionaría todas esas cosas. Abrí el regalo de mamá y casi era lo mismo que le había traído a Vegeta, solo que además había un traje de baño muy chiquito y coqueto. Tome una de las sales de baño y me di un baño de espuma por varios minutos.

–¡Esto es lo mejor del mundo! –decía en mi tina relajándome de todo lo vivido ese día.

_Mientras tanto en la habitación de Vegeta…_

[Vegeta]

–"Pude ver el miedo en sus ojos. Si quiero tener sexo con esa mujer tengo que hacer que deje de temerme –pensaba mientras me recostaba en la cama y tiraba la estúpida caja al suelo–. Podría tomarla por la fuerza, pero hace mucho que no tengo sexo y si lo hago de esa manera no lo disfrutaría. Si lo hago con su consentimiento podría tomarla cada qué vez quisiera. No debe ser la mujer de nadie ya que no he visto que ningún hombre se le acerque. Aunque… podría ser la mujer de Kakaroto…si, eso es, por eso es que estaba en Namek, ¿por qué otra razón la llevarían? Si ella es la mujer de Kakaroto entonces no deseo nada con ella…que asco".

_Mientras en la habitación de Bulma…_

[Bulma]

–Eso sí que fue un buen descanso…esas sales de baño son maravillosas.

Camine hacia mi armario y busque el vestido que me había comprado en el centro comercial.

–Se verá tan lindo puesto en mí.

Me arregle, me maquille como no lo hacía normalmente, esa era una ocasión especial, use delineador que enmarcaba mi mirada y resaltaba mis ojos azules y un labial en tono rojo.

–No cabe duda que soy la mujer más hermosa –dije mirándome al espejo y coqueteando conmigo misma.

El vestido era negro y tenía unas vistas blancas, corto, pegadito, muy sexy y de un solo tirante que dejaba mis hombros descubiertos. Me puse unos aretes, pulsera y collar de brillantes. Ondule mi cabello un poco, solo para darle algo de volumen. Toda mi presencia brillaba como un diamante.

–Ah, usaré el perfume que me trajo mi madre.

Era un perfume exquisito, debo admitir que mi mama tenía buen gusto. Me di un último vistazo al espejo y cada vez que me veía me enamoraba mas de mí.

Después baje a la sala donde ya se encontraban mis padres y los Namek.

–Hija ese vestido se te ve hermoso –dijo mi madre al verme llegar–. Ahh ya veo que usaste el perfume que te regale.

–Si mamá. Huele muy rico.

–Hija seguramente conquistarás al joven Vegeta esta noche.

–Mamá…no digas tonterías yo no quiero conquistarlo.

–Si hija lo que digas…por cierto, ¿aun no ha llegado?

No podía ocultarle a mi mamá que Vegeta ya había regresado así que le dije la verdad.

–Si, lo vi hace un rato en su habitación.

–Ya le dijiste que baje a festejar con nosotros.

–"Ahí va otra vez" –pensé– Mamá…no creo que quiera venir, a él no le caen muy bien los Namek. Además debe de estar cansado.

–Pero no te cuesta nada ir y decirle que baje, estoy segura que de todas maneras vendrá a cenar…vamos Bulma ve y dile que baje.

Era inútil…así que obedecí a mi madre y fui hasta el cuarto de Vegeta.

_Knoc, knoc…_

–¿Qué quieres mujer? –dijo sin abrir la puerta.

–"¿Cómo sabrá que soy yo?" –Pensé– Tengo algo que decirte.

Abrió la puerta y pude ver cómo me miraba de arriba a abajo con la boca abierta. Sabía que cualquier hombre que me viera en la calle voltearía su mirada hacia mí, pero no pensé que con Vegeta el efecto sería el mismo. De repente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y dejo de mirar mi cuerpo como si quisiera comerlo y me dijo:

–¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

–Bueno, hoy es el aniversario de mis papas y mi madre quiere que estés ahí. Mira van a estar los Namek así que no te pido que bajes ahora, pero a la hora de la cena y ellos ya no estarán. Así que pienso que al menos puedas acompañarnos en la cena…me supongo que tienes hambre y habrá mucha comida.

Me miró y trató de cerrar la puerta.

–Espera –le dije antes pudiera cerrara por completo–. Te prometo que esta vez no habrá sorpresas.

–¿Eso era todo? –dijo queriendo volver a cerrar la puerta.

–Vegeta, mi mamá te preparó mucha comida, se paso toda la tarde cocinando, es muy importante para ella que estés ahí.

–¿Para ella…o para ti?

–Para ella –le dije e hice una pausa–…y para mí.

Me miró, se sonrió de lado y después cerró la puerta sin decirme nada.

**-FLASHFORWARD-**

[Vegeta]

Vegeta…¿A dónde vas?

–A entrenar.

–¿A esta hora?

–Deja de cuestionar lo que hago.

–Es que…

–¿Qué? –le dije enojado.

–No nada –me dijo bajando la mirada.

No me lo dijo, pero sabía porque estaba así, no le gustaba que me fuera después de tener sexo. A veces me quedaba con ella hasta que se quedaba dormida, pero a veces, solo la usaba y me largaba, como lo hice ese día.

–Ya perdí mucho tiempo contigo, necesito recuperar el tiempo perdido.

–¿Pero es que no puedes esperar hasta mañana?

–¿Y qué quieres que haga entonces? –Le dije exaltado– ¿Qué me quede contigo abrazándote toda la noche? –le dije sarcástico.

Ella me miró con una expresión en su cara que no puedo describir. No supe si quería llorar o gritarme. Solo movía su boca pero sin pronunciar palabra. Creo que estaba analizando la situación y buscando la mejor manera de hacerme sentir mal. Ella siempre hacia eso, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, ella siempre me hacía sentir culpable. No sé qué poder tenia sobre mí para causar tal efecto.

–¡Pues podrías intentarlo! –me reclamó levantándose de la cama.

–No tengo por qué hacerlo mujer. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que solo te necesito para el sexo?

Solo volteo a verme mientras se ponía sus pantalones.

–Bien…si eso quieres, eso tendrás –me dijo eso antes de salir de la habitación.

No entendía por qué, pero me preocuparon sus últimas palabras.

–"¿Que tendrá planeado hacer?" –pensé.

Terminé de ponerme la ropa de entrenamiento y salí volando por el balcón. Tenía pensado entrenar en la cámara de gravedad pero decidí mejor irme a las montañas por algunos días.

–"Regresaré cuando se le haya pasado el coraje".

Y sin más salí de ahí. Estuve lejos por 3 días entrenando y poniendo mi cuerpo al máximo para poder superar al tonto de Kakaroto. También…para no pensar en ella. Entré por el balcón y para mi mala suerte lo primero que vi fue a ese inútil esculcando mis cosas.

–¿Qué haces en mi habitación insecto?

–Ahh…Vegeta, no te preocupes, ya me iba.

–Claro que te vas a ir. Pero antes contéstame ¿que estabas haciendo aquí?

–No te exaltes Vegeta, solo vine por algunas sales de baño. Bulma me dijo que tú tenías algunas y que no las usabas, así que pensé que no te molestaría si tomaba algunas. Es que sabes…Bulma y yo pasábamos mucho tiempo en el jacuzzi y se nos terminaron. Y bueno, como nos reconciliamos pienso pasármela muy bien con ella en el jacuzzi…ya sabes…recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Estuve a punto de explotar, como es posible que esa mujer haya regresado con el insecto. Sentí algo dentro de mí, algo que no sabía explicar, era una furia que solo me pasaba cuando la veía a ella con él, cuando la besaba, cuando la abrazaba y la acariciaba.

–A mi no me interesa lo que tú y esa mujer hagan. ¡Solo lárgate de aquí antes de que te mate!

Salió de la habitación con las sales en la mano y muy sonriente el estúpido humano débil.

–No, eso no es posible. Ella no pudo haber regresado con él.

Quería una explicación pero ¿como obtendría? Siempre le dije que no me interesa nada de su vida.

Busque su ki para saber donde estaba y la encontré en la piscina de la casa, estaba recostada en una de esas sillas donde se ponía a tomar el sol. Solo traía puesto esa ropa diminuta que ella llamaba '_traje de baño'. _Pude ver que el insecto estaba con ella y le untaba un aceite en la espalda, luego desabrocho su pequeña ropa para poder tocarla mejor. Sentí que la sangre hervía en mi cuerpo. Ella era mía, me pertenecía y nadie más podía tocarla. Sentí ganas de matarlos a los dos. Traté de controlarme pero no pude. Dude unos minutos pero al final lo hice.

–¡Quítale tus asquerosas manos de encima! –dije bajando donde estaban ellos.

–¿Qué te pasa Vegeta? Déjanos tranquilos –me respondió el gusano.

–¡Apártate! –dije elevando mi ki.

–No tengo porque hacerte caso –me retó el infeliz.

–Te he dicho que te apartes. Si no lo haces…te mataré en este mismo instante insecto.

–Yamcha por favor vete –dijo ella levantándose de la silla.

–No Bulma, él no tiene ningún derecho.

–Yamcha no quiero peleas –dijo ella viendo como yo apretaba los puños–. Te prometo que luego hablaremos, pero ahora vete por favor.

Él la miro a ella, me miro a mí y no sabía qué hacer, si quedarse para enfrentarme, lo cual sería una estupidez, o irse y darle gusto a ella.

–Si no te vas…te daré una razón para hacerlo.

–¡Yamcha! ¡Vete!

Él la miraba y no decidía irse…me estaba desesperando. Debo reconocer que o era muy valiente o muy estúpido. Así que le di a ese insecto su razón para que se fuera para siempre.

–Bien…veo que no quieres irte, entonces te daré una razón para que te vayas.

Tome a Bulma por un brazo y la jale hacia mí.

–No, espera…me iré, pero a ella no le hagas daño…déjala tranquila Vegeta…suéltala…no le hagas daño.

Sonreí de lado cuando vi como ese insecto se preocupaba tanto por esa mujer. No la solté, al contrario, la tome por la cintura y la pegué más a mí.

–¿Sabes una cosa insecto? No creo que ella quiera que la suelte. ¿Sabes por qué? –la tome del mentón y la bese enfrente de él.

–Déjala idiota –trató inútilmente de golpearme.

–Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir insecto, ella es mía, hace mas de un mes que se acuesta conmigo…así que tú ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

Vi la mirada de terror que Bulma tenía, ella no podía creer que yo estuviera diciendo eso, pero de alguna manera tenía que hacer que ese imbécil dejara de aparecerse por la casa, ella ahora era mía y no la compartiría con nadie.

–Eso no puede ser verdad, Bulma jamás se fijaría en alguien como tú.

La solté del brazo y la aventé un poco hacia él y le dije:

–Díselo –ella volteo a verme negando con la cabeza– ¡Díselo! –le ordene más fuerte.

–Es verdad Yamcha –le dijo al gusano bajando la cabeza.

–No te creo, me dices eso porque quieres que me valla. Si eso quieres me iré, pero no digas lo que él te obligó a decirme.

–No Yamcha, es verdad. Y perdona que te lo diga, pero después de tus infidelidades no creo que tenga que darte explicaciones. Vete por favor.

Él insecto se fue no sin antes dedicarme una mirada llena de odio y a ella algunas palabras.

–Te compadezco Bulma, si crees que yo te hice sufrir…no tienes idea de lo que sufrirás con él.

El gusano se fue y Bulma empezó a llorar. Di la media vuelta y camine hacia la casa.

–¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Me pregunto antes de que me fuera– No me dijiste que solo te interesaba para el sexo. ¿Que más te da si Yamcha y yo somos novios o amigos? ¿En qué te afecta eso a tí?

Gire hacia ella y la tome de las muñecas fuertemente.

–Porque me dieron celos de verlo junto a tí. ¿Eso querías saber? ¡Me dio rabia de verlo junto a ti! Me dijo que había regresado contigo y lo imagine tocándote, besándote y haciendo….¡grrrr! Ni siquiera quiero imaginarlo.

–¡¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres de mí?! –me dijo intentando zafarse de mi agarre.

–Quiero…–le dije soltándola de las manos para tomarla por la cintura– …exclusividad.

Me miro extrañada y empezó a gritonearme.

–¿Exclusividad? ¿Eso es lo que quieres de mí? ¡No soy un objeto, ni un contrato imbécil!

–Quiero que seas solo para mí –intentaba zafarse de mis brazos–. Es inútil que lo intentes –le dije–, no te dejaré ir.

Entendió que sus esfuerzos eran en vano y dejo de luchar.

–Eres un verdadero idiota –me decía mientras me miraba con esos ojos azules que me hacían perderme en ellos.

No le contesté, no quise hacerlo y honestamente tampoco supe que responderle. Me gustaba de cualquier manera, pero cuando se enojaba y me miraba así, no podía controlarme. Me dieron ganas de tomarla ahí mismo y quitarle la poca ropa que traía puesta.

–¿Están tus padres en la casa? –le dije en el oído aspirando su aroma.

–¿Qué? –Ella no entendió a que me refería y volvió a tratar de zafarse– Suéltame Vegeta.

Podía sentir su frágil cuerpo moviéndose entre mis brazos luchando por salir.

–Me encanta cuando te pones así.

Me miró y entendió lo que quería.

–Si piensas que voy a tener sexo contigo después de esto, estas muy equivoca…

No la deje terminar la frase y la bese, tardó en corresponderme pero terminó besándome también.

–Te odio –me dijo cuando terminamos el beso aun con los ojos cerrados.

La cargue, volé y la lleve a mi habitación. La puse en la cama y la observe un momento…se veía tan bien con esos pedazos de ropa. Besé su ombligo y fui subiendo con besos hasta su boca. Nunca se lo decía pero se veía tan hermosa. Y el tenerla en mi cama hacía despertar en mí cosas que jamás pensé sentir.

Lo hicimos de una manera especial, no sé cómo decirlo, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero ella me besaba con tanta ternura y a la vez con pasión y eso me gustaba, así que traté de imitarla. Y así lo hicimos. Los dos terminamos casi al mismo tiempo, fue excitante y a la vez…no sé pero se sintió muy bien.

–Yo también te odio–le dije cuando ella se acomodó en mi pecho–. Como no tienes una idea.

–Yo tengo razones para odiarte. Pero tú…¿qué razones tendrías para hacerlo? –me respondió aun con la respiración agitada.

–Tengo más razones de las que te puedes imaginar –le dije– me haces débil, me haces perder la cabeza, me haces hacer y decir cosas que jamás pensé en hacerlas.

–Pobre de ti –me dijo con sarcasmo–, te hago perder la cabeza para que me lleves a la cama –hizo una pausa–, me usas y te vas.

–Hoy no me iré. Ya no lo haré. Pero no esperes que me quede toda la noche contigo. Algunas veces esperaré a que te quedes dormida y otras…me quedaré a dormir contigo.

–¿De verdad? –Me pregunto incrédula.

–Si…de verdad. ¡Pero no quiero que por ningún motivo vuelvas a ver a ese imbécil! ¡Quiero que solo seas para mí! Y de nadie más…¿entendiste? Yo cumpliré con tus exigencias y tú tienes que cumplir con las mías.

–Vegeta –me sonrió–, eso ni siquiera tienes que pedírmelo.

Me besó y yo le correspondí. Esa tarde lo hicimos hasta el anochecer y no me fui…me quedé a dormir con ella toda la noche.

**-FIN DEL FLASHFORWARD-**

Suspiré y baje de nuevo a la sala donde se encontraban mis padres.

–¿Y el joven Vegeta? –me preguntó mi madre.

No sabía que decirle, así que le invente cualquier cosa.

–Amm…dijo que estaba muy cansado mamá, estuvo entrenando todo el día y es normal que quiera descansar.

–Bueno, quizá baje a la hora de la cena.

–Sí –le seguí la corriente para que no se sintiera mal–, si mamá quizá baje a la cena.

Eso era demasiada presión para mí. Fui a la cocina a prepararme alguna bebida para soportar esa noche. No sabía que iba a pasar, si Vegeta bajaría y haría alguna grosería o si no bajaría y mi madre se pondría triste.

Después de tomarme algunos tragos para sentirme mejor, caminé de nuevo a la sala, lo pensé mejor, regrese mis pasos y tome la botella entera para llevarla conmigo.

Me senté en la sala mientras mi madre ponía algo de música. Tal parece que en el planeta de los Namek no existía la música porque se sorprendieron al oírla. Mi mamá se dio cuenta de eso y empezó a explicarles sobre la música y algunas cosas que ya no entendía muy bien, al parecer el tomar sin haber comido fue una mala idea, el alcohol me estaba haciendo efecto muy rápido. Solo veía a mi mama bailando y enseñándoles a los Namek algunas coreografías.

Mi padre jugaba minigolf con otros Namek, todos estaban muy divertidos…menos yo.

Llegó la hora de la cena y los Namek se fueron a dormir, mi madre nos pasó a todos al comedor, siempre comíamos en la cocina en una pequeña mesa, pero ésta era una ocasión especial.

Mis padres y yo nos sentamos en la mesa y cuando estábamos a punto de comer mi madre me pregunto:

–Hija, ¿no crees que deberías llamar al joven Vegeta?

–Mamá, yo le dije que cenaríamos a las 10. Si no ha bajado es que seguramente se quedó dormido.

–Querida, Vegeta es un hombre muy ocupado, nuestra hija dijo que había ido a entrenar, es normal que este cansado –dijo mi padre ayudándome.

–Así es mamá. Mañana seguramente probará tu comida, nosotros no podremos acabárnoslo todo –le sonreí para que olvidara ese asunto y no se pusiera triste.

Mi madre tenía una expresión muy seria como nunca la había visto, cuando de repente su rostro cambio a uno mucho más alegre.

–¡Oh…ahí viene el joven Vegeta!

Yo estaba de espaldas hacia las escaleras y no lo pude ver pero mi madre sí. Cuando ella dijo eso yo giré para ver si lo que decía mi madre era cierto.

Lo vi bajando las escaleras y quedé boquiabierta al verlo con esa ropa, era algo de lo que se había comprado en el centro comercial. Se veía tan guapo, apuesto, todo eso le quedaba corto, jamás lo había visto así.

Llego hasta la mesa y mi madre ni tarda ni perezosa le puso platos de comida, esta vez, no lo sentó al lado mío, sino al lado de ella. _-Nada tonta mi mamá_-. Yo no podía dejar de mirarlo. Él también me miró, se sonrió y me dijo coquetamente:

–Cierra la boca…o empezaras a babear.

CONTINUARÁ

Las imágenes de la ropa de Bulma y Vegeta están en el álbum fanfiction en la pagina de Terrícolas en facebook.

Espero que les haya gustado el cap de hoy, tardamos mucho para subirlo, normalmente los hacemos cada domingo pero ahora tardamos un poco mas así que lo compensamos haciéndolo más largo =) Déjenos sus reviews que son importantísimos para nosotras ya que nos dan aliento y corregimos lo que está mal. Gracias por leernos. Hasta la próxima.


	8. Una confusion

Ninguno de los personajes en este fanfic nos pertenece, todos son creaciones del maestro Akira Toriyama.

Bien chicas…no las hacemos esperar…¡A leer!

**CAPITULO 8 – UNA CONFUSION**

Yo no podía dejar de mirarlo. Él también me miró, se sonrió y me dijo coquetamente:

–Cierra la boca…o empezaras a babear.

Estuve algunos segundos sin parpadear porque no podía dejar de verlo, de repente salí de mi estado de shock cuando capte lo que me había dicho.

–Sí hija, deja de mirarlo así o lo desgastaras jijijijijijiji –dijo mi madre poniendo una manos sobre su boca y reír (burlarse) de mí.

No pude ni contestarle a mi mama solo la miré y le dirigí una mirada asesina, después volví a ver a Vegeta, que aunque no quería, era inevitable no verlo, ¡estaba sentado delante de mí! El verlo vestido así, como un terrícola normal, bueno, más allá de lo normal, estaba realmente apuesto, traía puesto un pantalón negro de vestir y una camisa del mismo color de manga larga, no era un atuendo tan sofisticado o el más elegante, pero en él, esa ropa se veía genial.

–Bien, ahora que estamos todos en la mesa podemos empezar a comer –dijo mi madre.

–La cena te quedo deliciosa querida –decía mi padre.

–Oh…¿y ustedes por qué no comen? –preguntó mi mamá al ver que ni Vegeta ni yo comíamos.

Tomé los cubiertos para empezar a comer y antes de dar el primer bocado mire a Vegeta y pude ver que solo me observaba detenidamente.

–¿Por qué me miras así?

–Come –me dijo.

Mis padres se me quedaron mirando y dejaron de comer, pues no entendían lo que estaba pasando. Yo por mi parte caí en cuenta de que Vegeta no quería comer hasta que yo lo hiciera, quizá pensaba que le haría otra broma con la comida.

–¿Qué sucede Bulma?

–Nada mamá –hice una pausa–, es que Vegeta es muy caballeroso y no quiere empezar a comer hasta que yo lo haga.

–Ahhh…que lindo es el joven Vegeta.

Él no me quitaba los ojos de encima, supongo que tenía mucha hambre y ganas de devorar todo lo que había en la mesa, pero desconfiaba de mí a pesar de que ya le había dicho que la cena la había hecho mi madre.

Tomé los cubiertos y corte un pedazo de…lo que sea que haya sido, lo hice con delicadeza y tomándome mi tiempo, seguro eso lo hacía desesperarse. Lleve lentamente el tenedor hasta mi boca poniendo contacto visual con él, miraba mi boca esperando a que la abriera y tragara. Lo hice esperar un poco y al fin abrí mi boca y deguste la comida cerrando mis ojos y al abrirlos pude ver que se notaba un poco tenso, algo así como nervioso.

Tome otro bocado de comida y seguí comiendo, él, al verme hizo lo mismo, tomo sus cubiertos y se puso a comer.

–Es verdad lo que dijo mi padre, ¡la cena te quedo exquisita! –Le dije a mi mamá.

–Gracias hija, ojala que la disfruten.

Aun me sentía algo mareada por los tragos que había tomado antes de la cena, pero mi madre insistió en servirnos vino y champagne.

No solía tomar mucho pero…que diablos, era una ocasión especial y tomé mucho a comparación con lo que estaba acostumbrada.

Terminé pronto de comer y me serví mas vino.

–Hija, creo que estas bebiendo demasiado –dijo mi padre.

–No te preocupes papá, no pasa nada.

Le sonreí a mis padres y a Vegeta le sonreí también. Él me miro algo extrañado por mi actitud, levanté mi copa hacia él como en señal de un 'salud' y tomé todo lo que quedaba en ella.

Mi mamá dijo que sería mejor ir a la sala a charlar.

–¿Nos acompañas Vegeta?

–No –trató de buscar alguna escusa para librarse de mi madre, no entendía por qué, pero por alguna razón Vegeta no peleaba, no discutía y no se comportaba mal con ellos–…estoy algo cansado.

–Ah, que lastima. Bulma ya me había dicho que no bajarías porque estabas cansado por ir a entrenar, al menos pudiste acompañarnos en la cena –le respondió mi madre.

Vegeta volteo a verme, entendiendo que yo le había mentido a mi madre ya que él ni siquiera me había dicho nada.

Nos levantamos todos de la mesa y yo por poco caigo al suelo al marearme, pero me tomé de la silla y pude evitarlo.

–Hija será mejor que vayas a descansar, parece que las copas te están haciendo efecto –me dijo mi padre tomándome del brazo.

–Está bien, pero me llevaré…¡esto! –le respondí tomando la botella de vino que estaba en la mesa.

–Hija no creo que sea buena idea.

–Querido déjala, Bulma nunca toma, quizá ella y Vegeta quieran seguir celebrando.

–Está bien querida como tú digas.

Caminé unos cuantos pasos y mis piernas no me respondían muy bien, parecía que algo andaba mal.

–¡Oye tú! –le grite a Vegeta– ayúdame a subir las escaleras.

Supe que estaba a punto de decirme que no, pero mis padres insistieron en que debía ayudarme. Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, lo tomé del brazo y camine directo a mi habitación.

Llegamos al pasillo y nos detuvimos en la puerta de mi habitación.

–Gracias –le dije ya un poco inentendible por el efecto del alcohol.

Me miró de arriba a abajo sin decirme nada y se fue hasta su habitación.

Yo entré a la mía sin encender las luces, me senté en la cama y puse la botella de vino en mi buró, pero al hacerlo, tiré algo al suelo que también estaba ahí. Encendí la lámpara de cama para ver el objeto, lo levante y lo miré con nostalgia. Era el portarretrato que cada noche besaba antes de dormir.

–Yamcha… –dije para mis adentros.

No sé si las copas que traía encima influyeron en algo, pero empecé a llorar. Lo extrañaba demasiado y esa noche lo hacía aun mas, el alcohol, Vegeta, Piccoro, mi robot, la compañía, ver a mis padres tan felices por tenerse el uno al otro no ayudaron en mucho, al contrario, cada vez sentía la necesidad de tomar mas y mas.

–"Mis padres son tan felices, ellos se aman y es por eso que mi madre siempre está contenta. Encontró el amor de su vida y en cambio yo –pensaba mientras me servía mas vino en una copa–… yo no tengo a nadie. ¿Dónde está ahora que lo necesito? –Aventé la copa al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos– Ah sí, ya recuerdo…¡esta MUERTO! Y todo gracias a Vegeta –dije al tiempo que tomaba la botella y la empinaba en mi boca–. ¿De que me sirve ser la mujer más bella del mundo si no tengo nada que valga la pena? No tengo novio, mis amigos están muertos, ni siquiera tengo hijos…y al paso que voy, dudo que algún día los tenga".

Seguí tomando quien sabe hasta cuándo, lo último que recuerdo fue que salí al balcón de mi habitación y al voltear hacia la habitación de Vegeta pude ver que el también había salido a su balcón. Le sonreí y me recargue en la pared y me deje caer poco a poco hasta llegar al suelo y quedarme sentada.

[Vegeta]

La deje afuera de su habitación, estaba algo ebria y la mire de arriba a abajo una vez más, no pude evitarlo. Decidí irme a mi habitación antes de que mi instinto despertara y aprovechara la situación.

Entre sin encender la luz, me quite la camisa y al hacerlo note algo raro en ella, era un olor, la acerque a mi nariz y pude oler su perfume, era el perfume de ella.

–"Debió ser cuando me tomó del brazo para subir las escaleras".

No le di mucha importancia y me recosté en la cama.

Estuve un rato pensativo, quería saber cómo sería el poder de Kakaroto ahora que se había convertido en el legendario súper saiyajin, lo odiaba por eso, tenía que eliminarlo cuando el regresara.

–"¿Pero cómo? Seguramente su poder no tiene comparación. Si pudo derrotar a Freezer su poder debe ser inimaginable. Debía ser yo –pensaba mirando al techo–, debía ser yo el que se convirtiera en el guerrero legendario, no él. ¿De qué me sirve ser el príncipe de los saiyajin si no tengo nada que valga la pena? No tengo súbditos, mis padres y mi raza fueron eliminados, ni siquiera tengo un planeta que gobernar".

Cerré los ojos un momento para descansar, la ida a las montañas y el entrenamiento me había dejado algo cansado.

–"¿Cómo supo esa mujer que había ido a entrenar?...¿Como supo que regresaría?" –pensé y sin darme cuenta me quedé dormido por unos minutos.

Comencé a soñar en ese corto tiempo que a lo mucho fueron dos minutos, pero que para mí fue una eternidad.

Bulma parada en mi puerta con ese vestido, Bulma cuando me vió llegar a la cena, Bulma y sus finos movimientos al comer, Bulma sonriéndome, Bulma mirándome con esos ojos azules hipnotizantes, Bulma guiñándome un ojo y levantando su copa, Bulma tomándome del brazo, Bulma y su aroma.

**-FLASHFORWARD-**

–Vamos Bulma antes de que el mocoso se despierte –dijo mientras me arrancaba la ropa.

-Vegeta esa era mi blusa preferida.

–Créeme, la mía también –me decía sin parar de besarme, como si quisiera beber de mí.

–Si sigues así me quedare sin nada que ponerme –le dije mientras seguía rompiendo mi blusa–…Vegeta ya habíamos hablado de eso, ¡no romper la ropa!

–Sí lo sé, ¿te podrías apurar mujer? ¡Quítate la ropa! –masajeaba mis pechos, y lamia mis pezones sin darme oportunidad de nada.

–¿Cómo quieres que lo haga si no me dejas ni moverme?

–Eso no es un problema mujer …con gusto te ayudo –me dijo sonriendo coquetamente.

–¡No vegeta, no! –hablé demasiado tarde, adiós a mis pantalones CK.

–No me digas Bulma…¿esos también eran tus favoritos? –se burlo de mí irónicamente.

Lo miré enojada por su comentario, él me miro también con esa mirada llena de lujuria mirándome semidesnuda de arriba a abajo. Sabía que me quería tener y la verdad es que yo moría más que él por hacerlo.

Hacía tanto que no lo hacíamos, desde que se fue al espacio, los androides, Cell y después con esos momentos en que estuvo tan distanciado de mí. Aparte de eso, el tener a mi hijo del futuro en la casa y al pequeño Trunks, no habían ayudado mucho a restablecer mi relación con Vegeta. No teníamos tiempo para nuestros encuentros y eso que no nos importaba mucho en qué lugar lo hiciéramos.

–No Vegeta no es eso, es que yo no quiero que sea algo así de rápido.

–Ni yo –levanto una ceja–, por eso tengo planeado algo para esta noche.

Tomo mi cara entre sus manos y junto su frente con la mía por unos segundos.

–Mmm…esa voz me agrada cariño.

Deslizo una de sus manos de mi rostro y fue bajando por mi cuello hasta llegar al tirante de mi brasier el cual fue bajando poco a poco hasta quitarlo por completo.

–Bien, basta de palabras bobas…yo quiero acción.

Y sin más, empezó a devorar mí cuello dándome pequeñas mordidas a su paso, dirigió su mano derecha a mi entrepierna y comenzó a masajear mi clítoris mientras con la otra mano me mantenía contra la pared. Dejo de acariciarme para introducir 2 de sus dedos dentro de mí.

–¡Ahhhhh! –no pude evitar gemir de placer.

–Estas mojada –me dijo sonriendo, como sintiéndose orgulloso de provocar tanta excitación en mí.

Tomé su miembro con mi mano y lo empecé a masturbar, estábamos comenzando nuestros jueguitos que tanto a él como a mí nos encantaban. Podía ver en su rostro el placer que mis manos le daban, estaba a punto de estallar.

–Basta Bulma no hay tiempo para esto.

Me volteo contra la pared, ni si quiera me quito el bikini, solo lo hizo a un lado y me penetro de un solo golpe. Sus embestidas eran fuertes desde un principio, empujaba dentro de mí al mismo tiempo que me acariciaba un pecho moviéndomelo de un lado a otro con fuerza, parecía que me los quería arrancar, los estrujaba fuerte al mismo tiempo que se hundía mas en mí. Con su otra mano me sujetaba fuertemente de las caderas para después acariciar mi otro pecho y bajar suavemente por mi abdomen hasta llegar de nuevo a mis partes íntimas tocando todo mi ser, acariciando y empujándome más a él.

Estábamos tan concentrados que nos nos importo estar en la cocina. A mí me encantaba hacerlo ahí, me excitaba aun más. El hecho de pensar que alguien nos podría ver aumentaba la excitación, bueno, al menos eso pensaba yo, sabía que en el fondo, nadie nos encontraría nunca en una situación así. Vegeta era como un GPS parlante. Si sentía un ki, me avisaría en seguida y no pasaría nada.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Es el ki de Trunks.

–"Oh no" –pensé.

–Viene para acá. ¡Vístete!

–"¿Por qué mi hijo del futuro no duerme temprano como su Yo pequeño?"

–¡Después no preguntes por qué no me gustan los niños! –Me dijo en voz muy baja y enojado– Apresúrate.

–Muy bien genio ¿y qué me voy a poner? ¡Destruiste mi ropa!

–Ponte esto –me dijo dándome su camisa.

–Por suerte no rompiste mi ropa interior.

Me la puse rápido su camisa y él se puso sus pantalones también. No había tiempo de escondernos así que rogué porque Trunks no se dirigiera a la cocina. Me escondí detrás de Vegeta por si lo veía entrar, ya que la camisa de Vegeta no me cubría mucho.

Para nuestra mala suerte la luz de la cocina se encendió y pude ver la cara de horror de mi hijo al ver a su padre sin camisa y a su madre ocultándose atrás de él. Miró al suelo y vio mi ropa hecha trizas, así que no había mucho que deducir.

–¡Oh lo siento! No quise interrumpir –dijo sonrojado y mirando hacia otro lado–. Mejor me voy.

–¡Trunks! –Le grite para llamarlo– No te preocupes hijo, puedes pasar. ¿Necesitabas algo de la cocina?

–Solo venia por un poco de jugo.

–¡Pues tómalo y vete! –le dijo Vegeta.

Entró a la cocina, lo tomó y se fue corriendo sin mirar atrás como un niño asustado.

–Mocoso imprudente.

–Vamos Vegeta, no te enojes, anda sigamos, ya nadie nos va a interrumpir.

Apenas acabe de decirlo cuando oímos al pequeño Trunks llorar.

–¿Qué decías? –me dijo Vegeta intentando no explotar.

–Ve a la habitación, yo te alcanzo. No tardaré mucho.

Corrí a la habitación del bebe, entré y vi con sorpresa que mi hijo del futuro estaba dándole su biberón.

–Hola mamá.

–Trunks ¿qué haces aquí?

–Bueno –me miro y se sonrojo un poco al verme solo con la camisa de su padre–, creo que tu y mi papa necesitan tiempo a solas, así que… por esta noche yo me hare cargo del pequeño Trunks.

–¿De verdad? ¿Harías eso por mí?

–Sí. Ustedes son lo más importante para mí y en mi tiempo ustedes no pudieron estar juntos. No quiero que eso pase también aquí.

–Trunks, eso no pasará y si llegara a pasar, seguro el culpable seria tu papá. Jajaja –le dije bromeando.

–¿Por qué piensas que sería él? –Me miro muy serio y parecía estar un poco enojado– ¿Por qué no tu?

–Bueno, porque yo amo a tu padre y…

–Yo te aseguro que él también a ti –me dijo interrumpiéndome–…Aunque él no te lo diga.

Lo mire un momento mientras pensaba en que decirle.

–Tu padre es una persona muy difícil pero…aun así yo lo elegí a él.

–Y si es tan difícil…¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo elegiste a él?

–¿A qué viene todo esto?

–Solo quiero saber si estarán juntos. Sería agradable visitarlos de vez en cuando y encontrar a mi padre contigo.

–No, no es solo eso. Hay algo más que no me quieres decir. ¿Por qué piensas que no estaremos juntos?

–Madre –dudo un momento en continuar– ¿Qué harías si un hombre entrara en tu vida y fuera mejor que mi papá?

–¿Qué? –dije sin saber a qué se refería– ¿Por qué preguntas todo eso? No me asustes.

–Mamá –dijo poniendo al bebe Trunks en su cuna–. En mi línea del tiempo hubo un hombre maravilloso, bueno, amable, cariñoso, gentil, en una palabra, todo lo contrario a mi padre y tú te enamoraste de él, bueno, mi madre del futuro.

Ése hombre hizo que mi madre olvidara a mi padre. Claro, ella siempre dijo que seguía amándolo, pero él le hizo ver una vida diferente y una manera de amar diferente.

–¿Quién es ese hombre?

–No te lo puedo decir.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque lo conoces.

–¿Qué? –empecé a maquilar en mi mente para saber de quién se trataba, en un principio pensé en Yamcha, pero no podía ser él, en el futuro Yamcha también había muerto.

–Si mi madre se enamoró de él fue porque era un hombre extraordinario, además estaba sola y había sufrido mucho. Así que cuando yo me enteré no pude hacer más que apoyarla.

–Bueno, pero tú lo has dicho, tu mamá estaba sola, Vegeta había muerto.

–Sí, así es. Pero si tú te enamoraste de él y él de ti en mi línea del tiempo...existe la posibilidad de que en este tiempo también suceda –hizo una pausa larga, suspiró y me dijo–. Mamá, ¿le serias infiel a mi padre?

**-FIN DEL FLASHFORWARD-**

–¡Ahhhhh! –Desperté de pronto y noté que mi cuerpo había reaccionado a todos esos estímulos.

Me levanté, fui al baño y me puse un poco de agua en la cara para despertar bien y olvidarme de esos pensamientos.

–"Necesito tener sexo –pensé mientras me miraba al espejo–. Pero no quiero tener que hacerlo con esa mujer…a menos que ella también lo quiera. No…lo mejor será ir a conseguir alguna mujer pasable y que no tenga que volver a ver nunca más".

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por ruidos del otro lado de la pared, oí como caían algunas cosas y después escuche un cristal romperse.

–Esa mujer es una ruidosa –salí al balcón a tomar un poco de aire, lo necesitaba.

Al poco tiempo, ella también salió al balcón, me vio y me sonrió. Después de eso se dejo caer en el piso.

–"Al parecer ahora sí está completamente ebria".

–Vegeta, ven, siéntate aquí conmigo, no quiero estar sola esta noche.

–"¿Eso será una invitación?" –pensé.

No lo sabía, parecía serlo, así que no dude mucho y brinque el barandal para sentarme donde ella.

–Dime Vegeta. ¿Tú crees en el amor?

Casi ni podía hablar esa mujer de lo ebria que estaba. Así no la había dejado en su habitación, así que me imagine que adentro siguió tomando y seguía teniendo la botella en sus manos.

–Deberías dejar de tomar esa cosa. Te hace decir más estupideces que de costumbre.

–Está bien –dijo dándome la botella–, lo que tú me digas príncipe.

Al tomarla me di cuenta de que ya estaba vacía.

–Ya vete a dormir –le dije al momento que me levantaba del suelo.

–No, no me dejes sola –me dijo tomando mi mano impidiendo que me levantara–, quédate conmigo.

Por mi mente pasaron muchas cosas, esa era mi oportunidad de tener sexo, ella lo quería y yo también.

–Está bien, me quedaré.

–¿Sabes una cosa Vegeta?

–¿Qué?

–Yo quiero ser como mi madre.

–¿Irritante, molesta, sin cerebro?

–Nooooo –hizo una larga pausa y miro a las estrellas–. Feliz. Ella es feliz.

Quizá, el alcohol que tome en la cena también empezaba a hacer efecto en mí. La vi resplandeciente ante la luz de la luna que iluminaba su rostro, ella mordía sus labios, sus ojos brillaban, o…al menos eso veía yo. Tenía ganas de tomarla ahí mismo hasta que descargara todo de mí en ella. Solo tenía que hacerlo y ya, pero no podía, no sé qué era lo que me lo impedía, bueno, si lo sabía, era el orgullo, el orgullo no me dejaba hacerlo con ella. Comencé a desistir de hacerlo y pensé en mejor ir y tomar la primera mujer que viera en la calle.

–Sera mejor que me vaya y tú también deberías hacer lo mismo.

La vi intentando levantarse pero por obvias razones, no podía. No quería levantarla, no quería tener el mínimo contacto con ella o no podría contenerme. Di la media vuelta para irme a mi habitación y dejarla ahí tirada en el suelo, pero no pude, la vi quedarse dormida y caer completamente en el suelo.

–"Solo la dejaré en su cama y me iré" –me dije a mí mismo.

La cargue y la acosté en su cama, la observe por algunos segundos. La tentación era mucha, verla ahí, dispuesta, acostada en la cama, casi inconsciente… Estaba muy cerca de ella, podía oler su aroma. De repente, abrió los ojos, me miró, me sonrió y me beso.

Yo quise quitarme de ahí, pero ella puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. No es que no pudiera zafarme, pero…bueno, ella literalmente me atrapó.

Sus besos eran intensos y yo no quise perder más tiempo, bese su cuello y metí las manos debajo de su vestido, sentí lo cálido y lo suave de su piel, toque sus brazos, su espalda, todo iba de maravilla, aquello prometía ser una larga noche.

Me desabotone el pantalón, no quería más juegos previos, quería pasar a la acción, tanto tiempo sin hacerlo así que no quería perder el tiempo.

–¡Ahhh…Yamcha!

Le oí decir a aquella mujer y me detuve por completo. Ella seguía acariciando mi espalda y besando mi cuello.

–Yamcha, te extrañe mucho.

Me separé por completo de ella.

–Yamcha no te vayas. Quédate conmigo.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de quedarse dormida.

¡Esa mujer me estaba confundiendo con otro hombre! Eso era… ¡completamente humillante!

CONTINUARÁ

**Bien chicas, pues este capítulo nos quedo muy largo, así que decidimos partirlo en 2 partes, así que para que no esperen hasta el próximo domingo, la segunda parte la subiremos en el transcurso de la semana.**

**Déjennos sus reviews, créanme leemos todoosss y tratamos de contestarlos todos también, bueno, las personas que no tienen cuenta en fanfiction pues es imposible contestarles =( **

**Hubo una chica sin cuenta que nos dejo un review donde nos decía que no le gustaba nada que Vegeta fuera tan malo, y la verdad a nosotros tampoco nos gusta amiga, a mi me gusta leer a Vegeta menos bárbaro (solo con Bulma, a los otros los puede tratar como él quiera), pero pues ya sabes que él oculta sus verdaderos sentimientos y cuando se comporta así, (generalmente en los flashforwards) es por una razón muy importante, solo que no la ponemos porque cada flash tendrá su propio capitulo donde se explicara el por qué del comportamiento de nuestro príncipe. Así que bueno, de esta manera es cómo podemos contestar los reviews de las chicas que no tienen cuenta. **

**Para nosotras ustedes son muy importantes y su opinión vale oro (o huevo mexicano) para nosotras. Las amamos y gracias por seguirnos.**


	9. Estupida y sensual terricola

**Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece todos los derechos corresponden a sus respectivos autores.**

**¡A leer!**

**CAPITULO 9 – ESTUPIDA Y SENSUAL TERRICOLA **

Salí de la habitación más que frustrado y me di un baño de agua fría. No tenia caso enojarme, ni siquiera sabía quién era ese tipo o si existía, esa mujer estaba tan ebria que decía muchas estupideces, así que preferí no darle importancia.

No podría dormir después de lo que habia pasado, o mas bien, de lo que no pasó. Así que decidí irme a entrenar todo lo que restaba de noche en las montañas o en algún lugar donde no hubiera nadie.

Al día siguiente…

Volví al amanecer, justo cuando la mujer rubia preparaba el desayuno, pude olerlo. Entré a la cocina y me extrañó verla sola, ni Bulma, ni su padre estaban ahí.

–Buenos días joven Vegeta.

–"¿Que tienen de buenos?" –pensé.

–¿Quieres desayunar?

–Sí.

Volteó a mirarme y se me quedó viendo por unos segundos, segundos en los que me sentí incomodo. Cuando Bulma hacía eso, no me sentía así, pero esa mujer me hacía sentir incomodo o acosado.

–Deberías bañarte primero, a ninguna mujer le gustan los hombres sucios y menos a Bulma. Jajajaja –rió como siempre y siguió haciendo el desayuno.

No había visto lo sucio que estaba y en cierto modo tenía razón, ni siquiera a mí me gustaba estar sucio. Me levanté de la silla y me fui a dar un baño.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Bulma…

[Bulma]

–¡Ay que dolor! ¿Qué paso ayer? Me duele horrible la cabeza –dije sin levantarme de la cama y poniendo mis manos en la sien–… siento que alguien me chupo el cerebro con un popote.

Podría decir que el dolor que sentí esa mañana estaba en mi top 10 de resacas más fuertes.

Me levanté directo a cerrar las cortinas de mi habitación, la luz del sol me molestaba tanto, los ruidos, los pájaros… ¡todo! Volví a acostarme y mire el reloj de mi buró, daban la 10:43 p.m.

–¿Que más da? A nadie le molestará si duermo un poco más.

"_Toc - Toc"_

Escuche mi puerta sonar

–¿Ahora qué diablos quieren? –me dije a mi misma.

–Buenos días hijita.

–"Es mi mama" –pensé–. Buenos días madre ¿que se te ofrece? –le dije desganada y en voz baja, los gritos de mi mama me retumbaban en la cabeza.

–Cariño mira la hora que es. Y tú aun dormida.

–Mama ok… está bien, pero no grites, no estoy sorda.

Me levanté de la cama, de todas maneras ya no podría dormir, el dolor era muy fuerte, sería mejor tratar de mitigarlo con alguna pastilla.

–Oh cariño… pero si no estoy gritando.

–Ya mama, no grites, ya bajo –le dije suplicando que se callara, quizá para ella su tono no era alto, pero para mi cabeza sí lo era.

–Parece que alguien amaneció un poco gruñonsita, jajajajaja –se burlo mi madre de mi resaca con esa risa ensordecedora, di gracias de que estuviera fuera de mi habitación y no dentro de ella.

–Si mamá lo que tú digas.

Sin más que decir, baje con mi pijama puesta y con mi cabello todo alborotado. Al bajar al comedor me di cuenta que no era la única con esa cara, al parecer mi papa tenía la misma cara que yo.

–"Ahora se de quien herede el gusto por la bebida" –pensé.

También me di cuenta que estaba Vegeta, al parecer ya era la hora de la comida y por eso estaba ahí, pero lo más raro es que pude notar que estaba sonriendo. Volteo a verme y enseguida quite la mirada, no quería que se diera cuenta de que lo observaba.

–"Que raro verlo sonreír, tal vez fue mi imaginación".

–¿No vas a saludar cariño? ¿Donde dejaste tus modales querida? Recuerda que tenemos un príncipe como huésped.

No sé si Vegeta aprovechaba cualquier situación para decirles a mis padres que era un príncipe, o solo era que a mi mamá le gustaba repetirlo a cada momento.

–Buenos días –dije con muy poco animo.

–Hmph –escuche decir a Vegeta.

–Buenos días linda –contesto mi padre.

–¡Buenos días mis amores! –grito mi mamá con una voz desesperante y chillona.

Todos volteamos a verla con una mirada fulminante, pero al parecer no le importó porque siguió hablando como (loca) siempre.

–Ayer en la fiesta me divertí mucho, no era la fiesta que esperaba pero bueno, ya sé que no podemos celebrar en grande porque estamos de luto por la muerte de tus amigos.

Sinceramente no sé qué tanto habrá dicho mi mama, no le puse atención, lo único que entendía era: bla bla bla y mas bla bla bla. Normalmente hubiera formado parte de la charla pero hoy lo menos que quería era hablar y menos… escuchar.

–Mamá podrías… solo… servirme algo de jugo –dije mientras me frotaba los ojos y la sien.

–Por cierto hija, anoche dijiste que irías a descansar un poco, pero ya no regresaron. ¿A dónde se fueron ustedes dos? –preguntó mi madre en un modo insinuante.

–A ningún lado mamá, solo me quedé dormida.

–¿Sola?

–¿Qué dices? Claro que sola –estaba empezando a irritarme más de lo que ya estaba.

–Ok si tú lo dices, jejeje –rió mi mama irónicamente, pero no entendía por qué.

– "¿De qué diablos estará hablando mi mama?" –pensé.

Vi como mi papa me miró después del desagradable comentario de mi mama.

– "¿Por qué me miró así? ¿Que se supone que paso ayer?"

–Cariño por qué no subes a tu cuarto, te tomas una ducha fría y te subo una pastilla para la resaca.

–¿A quién le dijiste? –preguntó mi papa.

Mi padre y yo volteamos a ver a mi mamá para saber a quién se lo había dicho, creo que ambos queríamos que se refiriera a nosotros. Mi madre vio nuestras caras parecíamos unos niños que esperan un dulce, nos sonrío y nos dijo:

–A los dos.

Ambos nos alegramos, nos paramos de la silla y nos fuimos directo a acostar.

–Oigan… ¿Dónde están sus modales? –dijo mirándonos y mirando a Vegeta– ¿No ven que el joven Vegeta aun está comiendo? ¿Por qué se levantan así?

Mi padre y yo volteamos a verlo sin saber que decirle… ¿Qué se suponía que debíamos decirle? ¿Pedirle permiso? ¿Desearle buen provecho?

–Por mí no hay problema –nos dijo Vegeta sin dejar de comer.

–¿Ya ves mamá? A él no le importa que nos vayamos. Le pones demasiada atención –le dije mientras caminaba junto con papá a nuestras recamaras.

Llegué a mi habitación y me di un buen baño, sentí que me reanimé un poco pero el dolor de cabeza no desaparecía.

–"¿Cuánto abre tomado ayer?" –dije saliendo del baño.

De pronto oí que mamá tocaba mi puerta.

–Hija ¿puedo pasar?

–Sí mamá, está abierto –no quería gritar, solo levanté un poco la voz para que me oyera.

–¿Cómo te sientes?

–Un poco mejor.

–Aquí está tu pastilla, esto debe de quitarte el dolor de cabeza. Y tomate esta bebida, es para la resaca.

–Gracias mamá. ¿Papá también tomo mucho ayer?

–No hija, solo unas copas, pero esta algo desvelado, ya sabes… era nuestro aniversario y festejamos hasta tarde en la cama y…

–¡Mamá! –Dije interrumpiéndola– No quiero saber que fue lo que hicieron con detalles.

–Ok hija… pero yo sí quiero saber. Dime, ¿cómo te la pasaste con el joven Vegeta anoche?

–¿Por qué dices eso? También lo dijiste en la cocina, ¿Por qué piensas que estuve con él?

–Porque subiste con él. Y ninguno de los dos volvió a bajar.

–Mamá yo me quedé dormida y seguramente él también.

–¿Contigo?

–Claro que no mamá. ¿Cómo dices eso?

–Pues entonces no sé donde habrá dormido.

–¿Por qué dices eso?

–Cuando él se despierta por la mañana, siempre entró a su habitación por la ropa sucia o a cambiar las sabanas, pero esta mañana cuando entré su cama estaba tendida, como si no hubiera dormido ahí.

–Bueno, seguramente se fue por ahí –le dije tomando de la bebida que me había traído–… ¡pero no durmió conmigo! –Le aclaré.

–Bueno yo solo preguntaba. Por cierto hija, tu padre y yo iremos al centro comercial, dijo que me compraría lo que yo quisiera. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

–No mamá, solo quiero descansar hasta que se me quite el dolor de cabeza.

–Bien, entonces te dejo parra que descanses.

Me acosté a descansar y me quedé dormida aproximadamente por tres horas. Al despertar tenia mejores ánimos, la jaqueca había pasado.

De pronto mi estomago gruño, recordé que no había comido, baje a la cocina y me di cuenta que no había nada.

–¿Por qué mi mamá no deja comida hecha cuando se va? Tendré que hacer de comer yo sola –abrí el refrigerador para ver qué podía hacer–, no, ¿por qué hacer de comer cuando soy rica? –Dije cerrando de nuevo la nevera–. Ya sé, iré a ese restaurante de mariscos que está cruzando la capital. ¿Me pregunto si Vegeta querrá ir a comer conmigo? Solo espero que no mate a nadie. Jajaja.

Subí a su habitación, toque su puerta y salió más rápido de lo que yo creí. Sonrió de lado y se me quedó mirando, tenía que reconocer que su sonrisa era muy sexy. Para colmo, solo traía puesto unos pantalones de entrenamiento y pude ver su bien trabajado abdomen. Me puse un poco nerviosa, así que me quedé sin decir nada ahí parada frente a su puerta por no sé cuánto.

–Y bueno –me dijo al ver que no le decía nada–… ¿qué es lo que quieres mujer?

–Ah, eh, oh –moví mi cabeza para sacar de mi mente esas escenas–. Vegeta venía a preguntarte ¿que si tenías hambre? –Le dije tratando de ver hacia otro lado que no fuera su abdomen– . "Que pregunta tan tonta, él siempre tiene hambre". –pensé.

–Que pregunta tan tonta.

–"Lo sabía" –me dije a misma–. Bueno, no hay nada en la cocina y mi mama no está. ¿Quieres salir a comer a un restaurante? –Levantó una ceja y me miro con cara de no saber a que me refería, así que le di una breve explicación–. Un restaurante es un lugar donde hay mucha comida y pides lo que te guste, comes y pagas.

–¿Y por qué no pides algo para comer aquí? ¿Por qué tenemos que salir?

–Mira, yo te vine a invitar, si no quieres ir no hay problema, comeré sola –le dije encaminándome hacia mi habitación.

–Bien iré a ese lugar que dices.

Mientras caminaba pensé en que quizá no fue buena idea invitarlo a un lugar donde seguro habría mucha gente.

–¿Estás seguro? ¿Iras a ese lugar donde hay muchos humanos, mucho ruido y muchos humanos haciendo ruido?

–Te puedes callar, tengo hambre y cualquier cosa debe ser mejor que tu espantosa comida así tenga que soportar gente ruidosa y escandalosa como tú. Y si no los aguanto hago explotar ese lugar.

–No Vegeta –pare en seco y voltee a mirarlo–, no puedes hacer eso, no puedes explotar ni matar gente.

–¿Y quién lo dice? –dijo dándome otra sonrisa perversa.

–¿Eres insoportable sabes?

–¿Yo soy insoportable? Anoche no decías lo mismo.

–¿Qué? –volví a parar en seco mi camino– ¿Qué dijiste?

–Nada. Andando.

–Iré a cambiarme de ropa no tardo –le dije y lo deje afuera de mi habitación esperando–. "Que me habrá querido decir con eso. Bueno, anoche estaba tan ebria que no si le dije algo que no debía. O tal vez… hice algo que no debía. Oh, solo espero que no, porque no recuerdo nada".

Me puse un traje de baño debajo de mi ropa, el restaurante estaba en una playa y quizá me darían ganas de andar por la playa después de comer. Tome la capsula de mi auto y mis tarjetas de crédito y salí de la recamara.

–Bien, vámonos –le dije a Vegeta.

Estaba a punto de desencapsular el auto cuando sentí unos fuertes brazos envolverme y tomarme de la cintura y en menos de un parpadeo ya estábamos volando por el cielo.

–Bien mujer, ¿cual es el camino?

–Hay un lugar que inauguraron antes de que me fuera para Namek y nunca he tenido la oportunidad de ir…

–¡Dime ya donde es! –Dijo interrumpiéndome.

–Ok, es hacia allá. Ve despacio por favor.

Después de algunos minutos, llegamos al restaurante, le dije que bajara en un lugar donde nadie nos pudiera ver. A la gente se le haría muy extraño verlo volar.

–Aquí es. ¿Te gusta?

–Hmpf, me da igual.

Nos atendieron muy rápido y pedí una mesa para dos. El mesero nos dio una mesa en donde solo había un mueble grande para dos o tres personas, no eran sillas, así que tendría a Vegeta no solo cerca de mí, sino sentado en el mismo lugar que yo. Muy pegaditos, asi que eso me ponía algo nerviosa.

El mesero nos dio las cartas y se fue.

–Espero que te gusten los mariscos, si no entiendes algo me preguntas.

–No entiendo nada. No sé leer idioma terrícola.

Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

–Es verdad. Tendré que enseñarte, seguro aprenderás pronto, eres muy inteligente –dije volteándolo a ver y pude notar que se había puesto un perfume muy rico–. Oh… ¡hueles bien! –le dije y le sonreí, el se sonrojo un poco.

–Quiero todo lo del menú.

–Está bien, me lo imaginé. Sabes yo amo comer mariscos. Me encantan los camarones.

–¿A quién le importa?

–No sé por qué te traje… –le dije.

–¿Ya están listos para ordenar? –preguntó el mesero.

–Si a él le trae un platillo de cada cosa del menú –el mesero se me quedo viendo y con expresión de sorpresa–. Es que es extranjero –le dije mientras le sonreía–. Y a mí me trae un coctel de camarones y… camarones empanizados y… para tomar dos vodka de naranja por favor.

–Enseguida señorita –me dijo el mesero mirando a Vegeta extrañamente.

Después de unos minutos el mesero empezó a traer la comida poco a poco y empezamos a comer.

–Mmm están deliciosos ¿verdad?

–No está tan mal.

–Debí venir antes a este lugar, es muy lindo.

–Buenas tardes joven, ¿no gusta comprarle una flor a su novia? –Le preguntó un niño a Vegeta.

–No enano desaparece.

–Vamos, cómprele una rosa.

–¿Acaso estas sordo? Lárgate.

Vi la escena y no me quedó de otra más que intervenir.

–Niño, ven… esta bien yo te la compro, pero deja al señor en paz.

–Yo se la regalo señorita, es usted muy hermosa –me dijo el niño muy tiernamente.

–Gracias que lindo eres –le dije dándole mucho más dinero que para una rosa–. Pero vete, cómprate algo de comer o vete a pasear, que se yo –le dije para que se fuera rápido, no quería poner a prueba a Vegeta, ya me había dicho que haría estallar el lugar si se sentía molesto.

–¡Que te largues enano! –Le grito Vegeta al niño y salió corriendo.

–No tenías por qué ser tan grosero con el niño.

–Y el no tenía que ser tan irritante.

–Es solo un niño.

–Odio a los niños… son tan… estúpidos e irritantes.

–No digas eso Vegeta los niños no son así. Son lo más lindo.

–¿Ah sí? ¿Para quién? No hacen más que llorar y portarse mal.

–Yo pienso que serías un buen padre –dije para molestarlo y el solo me volteo a ver con los ojos entrecerrados.

**FLASHFORWARD**

–Esto es una tortura. Tener que levantarme a las 6:00 a.m. para preparar el desayuno a 3 saiyajins glotones, además de preparar los planos para la oficina, tener una discusión y una reconciliación con cierto príncipe es muy agotador. Sobre todo la reconciliación.

–Buenos días mama –me saludó mi pequeño Trunks.

–Buenos días cariño ¿cómo amaneciste?

–Muy bien mama, muy feliz. Recuerda que hoy tienes que ir a mi escuela.

–Ah… sí cariño –dije intentando recordar por qué había que ir–. ¿Hay junta?

–¿No me digas que lo olvidaste mama? Hoy es el último torneo de soccer jugaremos contra la capital del sur por el campeonato.

–"¡Rayos!" –pensé–. No lo olvide cariño, solo me confundí.

–Si mama como tú digas –dijo mi hijo con tono de incredulidad.

–Trunks. Por qué no vas a ver si ya despertó tu hermanita y la traes para que desayune.

–Ya que mamá.

Trunks estaba algo celoso por la llegada de Bra, creó que no le gustaba que ahora su padre solo le prestara atención a ella. Y yo, aunque quería darle la misma atención a los 3, era imposible con todos los deberes que tenía en casa y con la compañía.

Estaba haciendo el desayuno cuando oí que alguien entraba a la cocina y pensé que era Trunks que bajaba con la bebé.

–¿Qué bueno que ya regresaste cariño? Ya está el desayuno.

–¿Tanto me extrañaste? –Contestó esa voz que me encantaba escuchar– Me meto unas horas al Gravity Room y ya estas esperándome con el desayuno listo. ¿Te vuelvo loca verdad? –Me dijo con una voz tan sexy abrazándome de la cintura por detrás, dándome besos en el cuello y metiendo una mano dentro de mi falda.

–Vegeta, quédate quieto –le dije quitando su mano–, Trunks nos puede ver.

–Oye, ¿hace cuanto que no lo hacemos en la cocina? –me ronroneaba en el oído mordiendo mi lóbulo.

–Déjame ver. Desde, no se… ¿Ayer tal vez?

–Pues ya es hora de que lo hagamos otra vez mujer –me contestó sexymente alzando una ceja y aspirando mi perfume.

–Vegeta basta… Trunks…

–Él sigue arriba –me dijo interrumpiéndome.

Me volteo hasta quedar de frente a él. Besó mi cuello bajando hasta mi escote dando círculos en mis pechos con su lengua. De repente, paró rápidamente lo que estaba haciendo y miró hacia la entrada trasera de la cocina.

–¡Ya llegué! –Grito Goten entrando a la casa.

–Y es por eso que odio más a Kakaroto –me dijo Vegeta enojado.

Vegeta se separó de mí y yo me acomodé la ropa. Sé sentó en el comedor y para cuando entró Goten todo estaba normal.

–¡Cállate mocosa llorona! –Oí decir a mi hijo cuando bajaba las escaleras con la bebé en brazos.

–¡Ay no! –dije mirando los últimos pancakes que gracias a mi arrumaco con Vegeta se habían quemado.

–Aquí está la mocosa mamá –dijo Trunks poniéndola en su silla.

–¿Quieres desayunar Goten?

–Desayuné en casa pero puedo aceptarle algunos pancakes, se ven deliciosos.

–¿Y tú por qué tratas así a tu hermana Trunks?

–Es que tu hija es una enfadosa, chillona y además siempre huele feo.

–Tú también eras así.

–¿Y tú como lo sabes si cuando nací tú no estabas? –contestó Trunks con cierto rencor en su voz mientras que en el comedor todos quedamos en un silencio incómodo.

–¿Y tú cómo diablos estas tan seguro de eso si eras un bebe?

–Alguien me lo contó.

–Bueno ya basta, hay que ponernos a desayunar, ¿alguien quiere tocino?–dije intentando cambiar el tema, lo último que quería era una pelea en casa tan temprano.

–Pues te contaron mal mocoso estúpido –dijo Vegeta haciendo inútiles mis esfuerzos por evitar una batalla–.Y a Bra no le vuelves a decir mocosa, ella es una niña.

–¿Y que con eso? Sigue siendo una llorona y ella es más estúpida que yo.

Tenía que parar eso antes de que acabara más mal.

–Vamos Trunks, es solo una bebe, es normal que llore y huela mal.

–Si Trunks ya cálmate. No deberías estar celoso de tu hermana –dijo Goten con su típica sonrisa.

–Cállate Goten nadie te metió en esto –le respondió Trunks enojado.

–Lo siento Trunks –dijo el pobre de Goten con su mirada triste y juntando sus dedos.

–No le hables así a Goten, él solo quiere ayudar –le dije a mi hijo.

–Mejor ya vámonos Goten –dijo Trunks tomando su mochila y caminando hacia el patio.

–¿No te vas a despedir de mí? –Le dije.

–Adiós –me contesto fríamente sin voltear a verme.

–¡Nos vemos en tu juego mi amor! ¡Suerte!

–¿Cual juego? –Preguntó Vegeta.

–Deberías de ponerle más atención a Trunks, no solo a Bra. Él se siente algo celoso –le dije mientras me recargaba en la mesa en el lugar donde él estaba sentado.

–¿Mas atención? Si solo se la pasa haciendo lo que no debe, si no le pusiera atención ni siquiera me daría cuenta.

–Por eso lo hace, quiere llamar tu atención.

Estaba enojado por lo que Trunks había hecho hace un minuto, pero cuando vio a Bra que estaba al lado de él, se sonrió con ella y ella con él. Al parecer eso le cambió el ánimo.

–Está bien –dijo tomándome de la cintura–. Yo haré lo que tú me pides… si tú haces lo que yo te pida –me dijo sonriendo de lado.

–¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

–Eso mujer –dijo levantándose de la silla y diciéndome al oído–, no te lo puedo decir delante de la niña.

**FIN DEL FLASHFORWARD**

–Termine ya vámonos –dijo tratando de terminar la conversación.

Salimos del restaurante, me tomó de la cintura para volar una vez más.

–¡¿Qué haces Vegeta?!

–Quiero irme ya.

–No espera no puedes simplemente volar saliendo del restaurante. Además me puede hacer daño, me puedo marear y vomitar.

–Humanos y sus estupideces.

–Mira, mejor vamos a caminar un poco en la arena mientras se nos baja la comida.

Caminé hacia el mar y él se quedó un momento parado sin hacer nada, pero al final decidió seguirme.

Después de caminar un rato, me senté en la arena y observe el mar, para mi sorpresa Vegeta hizo lo mismo. Jugué un poco con la arena poniéndola sobre mis piernas y enterrando mis pies. De repente noté que Vegeta observaba el mar como si fuera lo mejor que hubiera visto. Su mirada era vacía y a veces nostálgica, nunca lo había visto mirar algo así.

–Es bonito ¿no?

–Debo reconocer que es lo único bueno de este estúpido planeta.

–Eso dices porque aun no has visto todo. Hay cosas hermosas que aun te faltan por descubrir.

–¿Como cuáles?

–Pues hay paisajes naturales como mares, playas, islas, ríos, lagunas, bosques, desiertos, selvas… lugares muy exóticos. Y claro también hay lugares hechos por el hombre como museos, cines, parque de diversiones… discos. Aunque no creo que eso te interese mucho a ti –le dije todos los lugares que se me venían a la mente–. Quizá algún día vayamos al cine. ¿Te gustaría? –No sé por qué le pregunté eso. Quizá solo para hacer platica. Es obvio que él jamás haría algo así.

–Tal vez –me dijo sin quitar la vista del mar.

–Yo podría darte un tour por todos esos bonitos lugares alguna vez.

–¿Un qué? –dijo dejando de ver el mar.

–Un tour… llevarte a conocer algunos lugares de la Tierra.

–No necesito tu ayuda para eso muchacha –me dijo secamente, al parecer volvió a ser el mismo de antes.

–Mi nombre es Bulma, ¡Bulma! –le dije recalcando mi nombre.

–Me da igual –me respondió sarcástico.

[Vegeta]

Después de hacerla enojar por no llamarla por su nombre, entramos en un largo silencio. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, solo seguíamos sentados en la arena, cerca del mar, había poca gente, cosa que agradecí. En minutos miraba fijamente el mar, era algo que en mi planeta no existía, o no recordaba que existiera. Tengo tan pocos recuerdos de él. Era realmente algo hipnotizante, en la orilla era bravo, fuerte y a lo lejos se miraba calmo, tranquilo.

De vez en cuando desviaba mi mirada hacia ella, la veía jugar con la arena desde sus piernas hasta sus pies. El sol le daba en la cara y hacia ver sus ojos aun más claros y el mar los hacía ver más azules. De pronto caí en cuenta que ese lugar que ella llamaba playa se parecía mucho a ella. Su carácter era igual de voluble que el mar. También su aspecto se le asemejaba, su piel como la arena y sus ojos como el mar.

La veía ahí frente a mí y no entendía nada. Anoche casi me acostaba con ella y ahora ella solo estaba… ahí, sin hacer ni decirme nada.

–"¿Será que no recuerda nada?" –Pensé– "Debe de ser eso, si lo recordara quizá no estaría actuando así".

Pensaba tanto en lo que había pasado anoche que no me di cuenta cuando un mocoso paso corriendo salpicándonos de agua y arena.

–¡Mocoso idiota! –Dije levantándome de la arena.

No me pude controlar e hice una bola de ki y algunos de los terrícolas que estaban ahí empezaron a correr.

–Tranquilo Vegeta. No te enojes, cálmate –me dijo poniéndose frente a mí agarrando mi brazo y mi pecho–. Es solo un niño.

Estaba tan cerca de mí que podía sentir sus pechos contra mi cuerpo, en un momento no supe que pasó, deje de ver al mocoso para concentrarme solo en ella.

Veía su ropa mojada, esa blusa que traía tan ceñida al cuerpo y una falda de mezclilla igual de ceñida y provocativa.

–Estúpido mocoso –le dije bajando mi brazo donde tenía la bola de energía.

–Mejor vamos a caminar más adelante… donde no haya nadie.

No dije nada solo comencé a caminar junto con ella, mientras lo hacía, yo seguía observando el mar y la arena, de repente vi que algunos hombres volteaban a vernos y hasta dejaban sus actividades, como un grupo de humanos que traía una pelota el cual se pasaban de un lado a otro, eran com todos dejaron de hacerlo y me miraban, algunos hasta demasiado distraídos. Eso estaba incomodándome, así que volteé a ver a Bulma para decirle que nos fuéramos de ahí cuando de repente vi que se estaba quitando la ropa en ese lugar. Quedo solo con una ropa interior muy provocativa que hacía que llamara más la atención. Fue ahí donde entendí que los hombres no me miraban a mí, sino a ella. Esa mujer era más vulgar de lo que yo pensaba, pero, por alguna razón no podía dejar de mirarla.

Parecían que sus pechos se iban a salir de esa cosa diminuta que traía puesta. Solo eran dos piezas de ropa, como si su función fuera solo tapar las partes más excitantes de su cuerpo.

–¿Te gusta? –me preguntó con cierta timidez.

–"¿Que si me gusta? Tú serás mía esta noche mujer". –pensé.

Me aventó su blusa en la cara y me dijo:

–¡Ya! Deja de mirarme así. ¿Qué nunca has visto a una mujer en traje de baño?

–Sabía que eras vulgar, pero nunca pensé que te desnudarías en un lugar donde hay tantos hombres. ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Provocarlos?

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? –me preguntó con una sonrisa claramente fingida– Bien, si no quieres que los hombres me vean llévame a alguna playa donde estemos solos.

Vi como los hombres la miraban y aunque no quería aceptarlo… me molestaba que la vieran, ella seria mía y nadie que no fuera yo tenía por qué verla así.

La tomé de la cintura y me la llevé volando de ahí. No me importó que después me dijera que eso no se hacía frente a los terrícolas. Llegamos a una playa muy lejos de donde nos encontrábamos al principio. No había nadie, estaba completamente desierta.

–No quiero provocar a nadie Vegeta –me dijo cuando aterrizamos, aun la mantenía sostenida por la cintura–. La ropa que ves es un traje de baño y se usa para ir a la playa o nadar. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Quítate la ropa y vamos a nadar un poco… si quieres, te puedo ayudar –me dijo con una voz sexy para después soltarse a reír.

–"No juegues conmigo mujer" –pensé–. Jamás dejaría que me tocaras, no necesito tu ayuda para… nada –le dije acercándome a ella y puntualizando la frase.

–Como quieras –dijo soltándose de mí–. Por lo que veo no tienes sentido del humor.

–¡Por supuesto que no! "Es tan desesperante, primero me provoca y luego se burla de mí. ¿A qué juega esta mujer?"

–Oye Vegeta, ¿como era tu planeta? –Me preguntó cambiando completamente de tema.

–Eso no te importa.

–Es simple curiosidad.

–La curiosidad mata a la gente.

–Así no se dice Vegeta, se dice; la curiosidad mato al…

–Ya cállate muchacha, me enfermas con tanta palabrería –estaba a punto de explotar, estaba harto conmigo mismo por pensar en ella de la manera en que lo hacía, seguro ella se daba cuenta y por eso solo jugaba conmigo a provocarme–. ¿Sabes algo? Eres ridícula, estúpida, vulgar y patética. ¡Todos los humanos lo son! Me da asco su debilidad, solo son insectos que algún momento aplastaré. Y cuando llegue ese momento lo disfrutaré como no tienes una idea.

Mientras le gritaba todo eso, ella solo me miraba extrañada, sus ojos comenzaron a vérsele húmedos, parpadeaba varias veces, miraba hacia abajo y luego hacia mí. Cuando terminé, se quedó callada por unos segundos sin saber que hacer o decir.

–¿Sabes? Tienes razón. Soy ridícula, estúpida y patética por invitarte a mí casa sabiendo que nos puedes matar cuando se te dé la gana, porque por un momento olvidé que eres un asesino cruel y despiadado –me dijo con los ojos llorosos, pero sin derramar una lagrima. Creo que era muy orgullosa para dejarme verla llorar por mi causa–. Mas sin embargo, si piensas eso de mí, ¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¿Por qué no te largas de una vez o explotas el maldito planeta? Si tanto te desagrado y quieres matar a todos los humanos ¿por qué no empiezas conmigo?

–"¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué se puso así? ¿Todos los humanos serán así de idiotas o solo ella?" –Pensé y después le dije–: Lo hare terrícola, a su debido tiempo, lo haré después de matar al inútil de Kakaroto.

–¿Por eso estas aquí? ¿Solo para matar a Goku? Él ya está muerto ¿lo recuerdas?

–Dijiste que lo revivirán. Dejaré que lo hagan y cuando regrese pelearé con él por qué tengo asuntos pendientes con ese insecto y lo mataré con mis propias manos.

–¿Por qué mejor no te vas lejos? A él ya déjalo en paz, ya ha sufrido lo suficiente.

–¿Tienes miedo de que le haga daño a tu hombre?

–¿A mí hombre? ¿De que estás hablando?

–¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? De seguro tú eres su mujer. Por eso lo defiendes tanto.

–Deja de decir tonterías. Además tú jamás podrías matar a Goku.

–¡Su nombre es Kakaroto!

–¡Se llama Goku! Y para tu información yo no soy su mujer –hizo una pausa y siguió–. Él es como mi hermano, lo quiero y confió en él, pero nunca lo he visto como un hombre.

–¿Así que no eres mujer de Kakaroto?

–¿Que no lo escuchaste? –Me dijo acercándose a mí con las manos en las caderas–. Te acabo de decir que es como mi hermano.

Cuando la miraba actuar así me hacía hervir la sangre, nunca supe si la razón era porque me gustaba que fuera así de altanera y de que una simple humana tuviera esas agallas. Tal vez me gustabe que fuera así porque me recordaba a las mujeres de mi raza.

–¡Entonces serás mía!

–¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste? –Quito las manos de sus caderas y me miró con extrañeza.

–¿Qué no lo escuchaste? –Le dije caminado hacia ella y viéndola de arriba abajo imaginándome todo lo que le haría– Te lo acabo de decir.

–¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? –dijo mirando hacia todos lados comprobando que la playa estaba completamente desierta.

–No creo que te haya traído a mirar el paisaje –me dijo mientras se acercaba mas a mí.

–¿Qué haces? ¿Estas jugando verdad? –Me decía sin dejar de retroceder.

–La que ha estado jugando conmigo has sido tú. Desde que llegue a tu casa no has parado de provocarme, pero ya me canse de juegos.

Seguía retrocediendo hasta que topo su cuerpo con una enorme roca.

–¿Ibas a alguna parte? –le dije mientras la acorralaba con mi cuerpo.

–¿No me digas que me trajiste aquí para aprovecharte de mí?

–¿Aprovecharme de ti? –me miró extrañado–No finjas, se que tu también deseas que esto pase.

–¿Qué? ¿Estas loco?

–No te hagas la tonta incluso ahora usando esos atuendos y desnudándote frente a mí.

–No Vegeta, no te confundas, esta ropa la usan todas las mujeres, y yo solo he sido amable contigo.

–¡Ya basta! Has estado jugando conmigo todo este tiempo. No puedes provocarme sin pensar en que no habrá ninguna consecuencia. Así que… mas te vale que no pongas resistencia si quieres disfrutarlo tanto como yo.

Comencé a tocarla por la cintura, subiendo y bajando en una caricia, quería tocar su piel blanca y suave. Después hice lo mismo con la otra mano y ella suspiro temerosa viendo mis manos y viéndome a mí.

–Vegeta, no lo hagas por favor.

–Se que tu también lo quieres. ¿Por qué tratas de evitarlo? He visto como te pones nerviosa conmigo –le dije llevando una de mis manos a su mejilla para acariciarla perversamente–, veo como reacciona tu cuerpo cuando estás muy cerca de mí. Además… anoche casi fuiste mía.

–Vegeta yo no recuerdo nada de anoche, si hice algo malo no lo recuerdo. No estaba en mis 5 sentidos –me dijo tratando de quitar mis manos de su cuerpo.

–Pues anoche estabas dispuesta a todo. ¿Cómo sé que es verdad que no recuerdas nada? Quizá solo esas tratando de jugar conmigo otra vez.

–Vegeta… ¿qué fue lo que paso anoche?

–Me invitaste a tu balcón, estabas muy ebria, después fuimos a tu cama, pero… no pudimos hacer nada porque te quedaste dormida. Pero ese no es problema –le dije tomándola de las piernas y subiéndola hacia mí entre la roca y mi cuerpo–. Ahora mismo lo podemos continuar.

–No Vegeta no lo hagas. ¡Tengo novio!

–¿Qué? Dijiste que Kakaroto no era nada tuyo –le dije bajándola.

–No, mi novio se llama Yamcha. Es uno de los guerreros que murió en la pelea contra ustedes.

Empecé a hacer memoria de cuál de los sabandijas que mataron los saibaman se llamaba así, pero eran tan insignificantes para mí que nunca puse atención en sus malditos nombres. También recordé que justamente ayer ella mencionó ese nombre. El tipo con el que me había confundido era su estúpido novio.

–Ayer dijiste su nombre cuando estábamos a punto de hacerlo. ¿Estabas pensando que era él el que estaba contigo?

–Yo… no sé Vegeta. No recuerdo nada… por favor… déjame ir.

Deje de acorralarla en la roca y di la media vuelta. Ella trato de decirme algo pero antes de que lo hiciera gire repentinamente y la tome de las muñecas con fuerza.

–Solo te has estado burlado de mí. Esto lo vas a pagar caro.

–Vegeta me estas lastimando –me dijo con miedo y angustia.

La solté empujándola rudamente entre la arena y la roca. Dí media vuelta y salí volando de ese lugar dejándola sola.

**CONTINUARA**

**Bueno perdón por el retraso chicas, pero es que ambas hemos tenido muchas cosas que hacer y no pudimos actualizar tan pronto como prometimos. Pero al menos lo hicimos antes del domingo. Y bueno para las que aun no lo sepan, el flashforward del capitulo anterior causo mucha polémica, entonces decidimos hacer un fic que solo trate sobre eso, sobre Mirai Bulma y su enamorado (no tan secreto). Ojala las que no lo hayan leído se den una pasada por el fic, lo pueden encontrar en esta misma cuenta. Se llama un nuevo amor. **

**Esperamos sus reviews con criticas constructivas (no al bullying chicas) o felicitaciones o dinero… ah no dinero no =( **

**Deseamos felices fiestas patrias a nuestras seguidoras mexicanas y nos despedimos de ustedes sus amigas…**

**Vegetita y Eliza.**


	10. Gracias principe

**Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenecen, todos son obras de Akira Toriyama.**

**A leer!**

**CAPITULO 10 – GRACIAS… PRINCIPE**

Vegeta se puso como loco diciéndome tantas cosas que no entendí. Quería violarme, o al menos eso parecía. Me tomó de las muñecas muy salvaje, realmente eso me dolió muchísimo. Se lo dije, pero pareció no escuchar, sus ojos estaban llenos de furia, no hacía caso a lo que yo le decía.

Por algún extraño motivo, él creyó que yo quería provocarlo. Y se puso aun mas furioso cuando le dije lo de Yamcha, pero… tenía que hacerlo, no quería que me tocara, no quería que fuera de esa manera, quizá sabiendo que amaba a alguien más, me dejaría en paz.

Él era un hombre muy atractivo, pero no podía permitir que me hiciera daño de esa manera. Al parecer el decirle que tenía novio funcionó, me soltó, pero ahora tengo este intenso dolor en mis muñecas, en mi pierna y en mi espalda, pues no solo me soltó sino que me aventó contra una enorme roca.

–"Al menos es mejor que estar muerta".

Tome mi bolsa para sacar la capsula de mi auto y volver a casa. Me dolía mucho la espalda y que decir de mis muñecas. Tenía que llegar a casa lo mas pronto posible, quizá necesitaría atención medica.

Llegue a mi casa en menos de una hora, el dolor estaba aumentando así que decidí que tenia que ver a un medico de inmediato. Busque a mis padres pero ellos aun no habían regresado. Vegeta tampoco estaba en la casa, o al menos, no lo vi y tampoco quería hacerlo.

Me refugié en mi recamara para recostarme y llamé a mi madre por teléfono.

–Mamá. Tienes que venir pronto.

–Oh… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas bien?

–No mamá, no estoy bien. Tuve un accidente y necesito que vengas a la casa.

–¿Un accidente? ¿Cariño qué te paso?

–Amm… lo que pasó es que… –no quería decirle a mis padres lo que había sucedido en realidad–… choque con mi auto de regreso a casa.

–¿Estas en el hospital querida? –Oí a mi madre preocupada.

–No mamá. Estoy en la casa. No fue un accidente tan grave solo estoy algo lastimada, pero necesito que vengas y que llames al doctor de la familia para que venga a verme.

–Está bien hija. Ya vamos para allá. Y ahora mismo le llamo al doctor. No te vayas a ir de ahí.

–No creo que pueda irme a ningún lado mamá. Aquí los espero.

Me acosté en la cama con dificultad y unos minutos más tarde mis padres llegaron junto con el doctor.

–Hija, ya estamos aquí. ¿Que fue lo que te paso cariño?

–No te preocupes mamá fue un choque leve con mi auto, estoy bien, solo muy adolorida.

–Hola Bulma –me dijo el Dr. Tomoko–. ¿Dónde te golpeaste? ¿Me dejas revisarte?

–Claro. Mire me golpeé aquí –le dije mostrando mis brazos.

–Tienes los músculos de las muñecas muy inflamados. Casi te rompes el cúbito de la mano izquierda –me dijo el doctor mientras me revisaba con cuidado–. Debo tomar algunas radiografías para ver si el problema no es mayor. Aunque debes saber que esto estará peor para mañana. La inflamación será mayor y el dolor irá aumentando.

–Eso no es nada alentador –le dije sonriendo burlándome de mi propia suerte.

–¿Te lastimaste en alguna otra parte?

–Sí, en la espalda –le dije alzando mi blusa para que me revisara.

–¡Oh cielos! –Escuché su reacción y deducí que el panorama no era bueno– Tienes un hematoma gigantesco. ¿Cómo es que te golpeaste la espalda?

–No sé, creo que con… el volante –no tenía lógica lo que decía, pero de alguna manera tenía que justificar ese golpe.

–Bien. Tendrás que ir al hospital para tomarte algunas radiografías.

–No, no quiero ir al hospital. Estoy segura de que no me rompí nada. Solo deme algo para el dolor.

–Tan terca como tu padre –me dijo el doctor Tomoko–. Está bien. Pero prométeme que si tienes mas molestias iras a verme al hospital.

–Claro que sí. Hace un rato no me dolía tanto y sé que no me rompí ningún hueso. Se lo aseguro.

–Hija, ¿segura que estarás bien?

–Sí mamá. Solo necesito medicina para el dolor.

–Está bien. Te dejare la receta de lo que debes tomar con tu padre. Espero no verte por el hospital, así que sigue la receta al pie de la letra.

El doctor Tomoko se despidió y mi padre se fue con él mientras mi madre se quedó conmigo.

–Hija… ¿y el joven Vegeta?

–Mamá. Tu hija acaba de tener un accidente y tú me preguntas por él.

–No me malinterpretes. Me preocupo por ti. Lo que pasa es que pensé que estaba contigo cuando pasó esto.

–No mamá no estaba conmigo. ¿Por qué habría de estar conmigo?

–Bueno, dijiste que habías ido a un restaurante. Creí que lo habías llevado. Además no te imagino a ti sola en un restaurante.

–Pues sí. Fui sola –le dije enojada para que aparentara ser cierto–. Y no sé donde está. Debe andar por ahí.

–Está bien hija. Te creo. Pienso que deberías descansar, cuando tu padre tenga las medicinas yo misma te las traeré. Ahora descansa, estas muy agitada.

–Sí mamá perdón. Estoy un poco estresada. Dormiré un poco ¿si?

Mi madre me dejo en mi habitación y al poco rato regresó con unos analgésicos y desinflamatorios. Me tomé la medicina ya que el dolor era cada vez más fuerte.

–Con esto te sentirás mejor.

–Gracias –le dije a mi madre y volví a recostarme. Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando la detuve–. ¡Mamá! –Ella giro su cuerpo y me miró.

–¿Qué pasa?

–¿No has visto a Vegeta?

–No hija –sonrió–. No lo he visto por la casa –me dijo eso y salió de la recamara.

–"Al parecer no va a venir a cenar. Debe de sentirse traicionado y ofendido. Dudo que vuelva en algunos días" –pensé mientras acomodé mi cabeza en una almohada, al parecer el anestésico era muy fuerte porque me dio mucho sueño– "Quisiera verlo y pedirle… una disculpa" –fue lo último que dije antes de quedarme profundamente dormida.

Desperté hasta el otro día muy temprano por la mañana. Me levanté de la cama y cuando lo estaba haciendo sentí un fuerte dolor. Había olvidado lo de las muñecas y la espalda. Con mucho esfuerzo me levanté y tomé las pastillas que estaban a un lado en mi buró.

–"¿Ya habrá llegado Vegeta? No quiero verlo aun. Y pienso que él tampoco quiere verme a mí".

Abrí poco a poco la puerta de mi recamara para cerciorarme de que no estuviera por ahí. Salí y baje hasta la cocina para ver a mi madre.

Al bajar las escaleras pude notar que también me dolía un poco la pierna derecha.

–Hija. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

–Si madre, un poco. Quisiera desayunar.

–Claro hija, ahora mismo te preparo tu desayuno.

[Vegeta]

Regresé hasta el otro día por la mañana, muy temprano. No quería verla y me imaginé que ella tampoco a mí. Aun estaba muy enojado, tenía que tranquilizarme y dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, solo… olvidarlo.

–"Quizá ella dijo la verdad, quizá… no era su intención provocarme. Pero diablos, estuve a punto de hacerla mía". –pensé.

Pasé toda la noche en las montañas, tratando de quitarme de la mente su cuerpo semidesnudo recargado en esa roca. Traté de entrenar para no pensar en ella pero esa mujer había hecho algo en mí.

–"Debe de ser una bruja, una hechicera, no lo sé, solo sé que no pude sacármela de la cabeza en toda la noche. Necesito comer algo y descansar".

Cambié de ropa y me aseé y antes de salir del baño me mire en el espejo y me dije a mi mismo que no volvería a caer en los juegos de esa mujer, incluso trataría de evitarla.

–"Seguramente ese insecto verde de Piccoro le dijo que tratara de persuadirme para no destruir la Tierra. ¡Por eso había estado provocándome! ¡Por eso actuaba así de amable conmigo!" –pensé en eso y me enfurecí así que rompí el espejo solo con la energía de mi ki elevándose.

Salí de mi habitación rumbo a la cocina, por suerte esa mujer nunca se levantaba temprano, seguramente aun seguía dormida.

–¡Oh joven Vegeta! ¡Que bueno que ya regresaste! –Me dijo la mujer con una mano en la mejilla y levantando un pie como mostrando mucha alegría.

Cuando llegue vi que el científico loco y Bulma estaban ahí.

–"¿Cómo es que esta despierta a esta hora?" –Pensé.

–Buenos días joven Vegeta –me dijo el viejo y solo asentí con mi cabeza en respuesta. No planeé que ella estuviera ahí, pero no quería demostrarle nada, así que solo la ignoré.

–Aquí tienes tu desayuno –dijo la rubia poniendo un plato con una enorme torre de eso que ella llamaba hot cakes, una bandeja con mucho tocino y huevos revueltos en otro gran plato.

Probé primero esos panecillos en forma de circulo y realmente estaban muy buenos, tenían una especia de salsa marrón encima y una de color rojo.

–¿Qué es esto? –Pregunté.

–Se llama cajeta y esto es mermelada. Se usa para acompañar los panecillos.

–"Es delicioso" –pensé.

–¿Esta delicioso verdad Vegeta? –Oí decir al viejo– Son los preferidos de Bulma.

Parecía que el mundo conspiraba en mi contra. ¿Cómo podría ignorarla si me la recordaba el viejo?

Sabía que el estar ahí era incómodo para ella. Podía sentir su tensión. Pero no me iría solo porque ella estuviera ahí. Me había sentado en la mesa precisamente frente a ella. Ella esquivaba mi mirada, se rascaba la cabeza, miraba hacia abajo. No sabía qué hacer. Al fin… habló.

–Mamá iré a descansar. ¿Podrías llevarme el desayuno a mi recamara?

–Pero hija, pensé que ya te sentías mejor. ¿Por qué no desayunas con el joven Vegeta?

–¡No! –Dijo casi en un grito, luego se calmo–. No mamá, de verdad necesito descansar.

–¿Necesitas ayuda? –Le dijo su madre sosteniéndola por un brazo, no entendí por qué.

–"¿Acaso no podía pararse ella sola?"

–No, no te preocupes –le dijo levantándose de la mesa rápidamente–. Estoy bien.

–Ok cariño. Pero al menos toma tu taza de café.

Bulma extendió la mano para tomarla y cuando lo hizo se quejó de dolor y soltó la taza de café rompiéndose en el suelo. Pude ver sus manos lastimadas con unos enormes moretones. Ella giró su mirada hacía mí y se cubrió con la manga de su camiseta las muñecas, como temiendo que yo las viera y salió corriendo.

Aunque fue un movimiento rápido de su parte, yo pude ver claramente como tenia las muñecas casi destrozadas y llenas de moretones.

–Oh joven Vegeta, discúlpala…

–¿Qué le paso en las manos? –Pregunté levantándome de mi asiento.

–Tuvo un accidente en su auto –me dijo la mujer levantando los trozos de porcelana del suelo.

–¿Cuándo?

–Ayer. Volvía de un restaurante cuando chocó su auto. Por suerte no le pasó nada –mientras la mujer hablaba, recapitule lo que había pasado el día anterior y solo pude deducir que había sido yo quien le había provocad esas heridas–. Si hubieras estado con ella, seguramente eso no le habría pasado.

Por unos momentos me quedé sin saber qué hacer, mi intención no había sido lastimarla.

–"¿Cómo pasó?" –pensé.

Recordaba esos momentos y por más que quería no podía recordar cómo es que la había lastimado de esa manera. En esos momentos me llene de furia e ira, que no supe que tanto la lastimé.

–Bien, le llevaré su desayuno a mi hija –dijo la mujer rubia sosteniendo una charola.

–Yo se lo llevaré –le dije quitándole la charola.

–¿En serio? Que amable eres. Y mi hija diciendo que eres un gruñón.

–Su hija está loca –le dije a la mujer seriamente y volteándome hacia la salida.

Llegué a su habitación y toque la puerta.

–Pasa mamá está abierto –me contestó creyendo que yo era su madre.

Entré a la habitación y no la vi en ninguna parte, hasta que escuché el chorro de agua de la regadera.

–"Debe de estar bañándose" –pensé.

Deje su comida en su buró y espere a que saliera sin decir ni una palabra.

–En un momento salgo, ya estoy terminando.

Me senté a esperarla y a un lado mío sobre la cama tenia ropa extendida, quizá, era la que usaría cuando saliera del baño, había ropa interior también, lo cual me hizo suponer que saldría desnuda.

En un impulso más fuerte que yo, tome la ropa interior para mirarla, olía muy bien, toda su ropa siempre estaba perfumada.

–"Que atuendos tan pequeños, ¿como puede usar esto?" –Pensé mirando su ropa interior.

Escuché la puerta del baño abrirse y me levanté de la cama.

De repente ella estaba de nuevo frente a mí, de nuevo tan frágil y de nuevo… semidesnuda.

Se quedó muda y paralizada cuando me vio. Fue una lástima que haya salido con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y no desnuda como yo pensé. Tuve que controlar las ganas de arrancársela de encima y hacerla mía en ese instante. Me puse serio y ella al fin salió de su enmudecimiento.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–Traje tu desayuno –le dije fríamente.

Volteó hacia todos lados como buscando algo más.

–¿Y mi mamá?

–En la cocina –era hora de ponerme frío antes de que mi cuerpo reaccionara delante de ella, así que giré mi cuerpo y me senté de nuevo en su cama–. Me pidió amablemente que te trajera el desayuno.

–¿Y desde cuando eres tan servicial? –Me preguntó ella aun estática en su lugar.

–Puedo serlo. Siempre y cuando me convenga.

–¿Qué quieres Vegeta? –Digo apresurándose por su ropa para ponérsela detrás de un cambiador.

–Nada que tú me puedas ofrecer –le dije observando debajo del cambiador como caía la toalla que la cubría al suelo. Tenía que pensar en otra cosa, era demasiado excitante estar en el mismo lugar con una mujer desnuda y teniendo mucho tiempo en abstinencia.

[Bulma]

De nuevo lo tuve ahí frente a mí, de nuevo tan amenazador, de nuevo… con esa mirada excitante.

–"¿Qué rayos hace aquí ahora? ¿Querrá aprovecharse de mí, querrá terminar lo que empezó? No… no lo creo. No se atrevería en mi propia casa con mis padres en la cocina. ¿Entonces… que es lo que vino a hacer a mi habitación?" –Pensaba mientras tiraba la toalla al suelo y me ponía mi brasier y la blusa. De pronto, no encontré mi pantaleta por ningún lado–. "¿Dónde está? Demonios, estoy segura que la saque y la puse en la cama junto con toda la ropa" –no me quedó de otra más que ponerme la falda, después buscaría la pantaleta.

–¿Así que tuviste un accidente? –Oí decir a Vegeta. Terminé de ponerme la ropa y salí del cambiador, pero para mi sorpresa, el ya no estaba sobre la cama, sino frente al cambiador–. ¿Buscabas esto? –Me dijo con mi pantaleta en uno de sus dedos, la miré y la tomé para quitársela, pero en un movimiento rápido, Vegeta me tomó del mano y sin soltarme se puso a revisarme las muñecas.

–Suéltame –le dije casi inaudible–, me lastimas.

FLASHFORWARD

–Yamcha déjame en paz.

–Solo dame un beso –me dijo asediándome con una botella de vino en la mano.

–Estás ebrio, no me gusta que te pongas así.

–Vamos Bulma, ganamos el partido de baseball, es normal que nos hayamos ido a festejar.

–¿Ah sí? ¿Y con quien te fuiste esta vez? ¿Con tu equipo o con tus fans?

–¿Ya vas a empezar otra vez con lo mismo?

–Es mejor que te vayas. No quiero pelear –le dije tecleando en mi laptop.

–¿Por qué mejor no vamos a la habitación? –Me dijo ronroneándome mientras yo seguía con el informe de la corporación.

–Yamcha tengo mucho trabajo –le dije quitándomelo de encima–. Además ya te dije que no me gusta que estés así. Necesito terminar esto para mañana.

–¿De modo que tu trabajo es más importante que yo?

Me harté de su palabrería. No podía concentrarme en mi informe y le grite.

–¡Sí! ¡En este momento sí! –Le dije en un tono muy alto y levantándome del sofá, quería que me dejara tranquila–. ¡Tengo todo el día haciendo este informe y aun no lo puedo terminar, ni siquiera he comido, casi ni he tomado agua. Así que si me preguntas que si esto es más importante que tú. Sí lo es!

Lo vi mirarme fríamente, por unos instantes nos quedamos callados y quietos los dos.

De pronto Yamcha tomó su botella de la mesa, le dio un trago y la derramó cobre mi laptop.

–¿Qué hiciste? –Le dije asombrada por lo que había hecho, tratando de salvar inútilmente la computadora que hacía corto circuito.

–Bien. Ahora no hay nada más importante que yo –me dijo tomándome de la cintura y abalanzándose sobre mí cayendo los dos en el sofá de la sala.

–No. ¿Qué haces? Suéltame –le decía intentando zafarme.

–Quiero tocarte Bulma. Hacerte mía esta noche.

–¡Quiero que te vayas ya! No quiero hacer nada contigo y menos en ese estado.

–Eres mi novia y debes cumplir mis exigencias.

–Soy tu novia, no tu maldita fan a la que le puedes pedir lo que sea y te lo da con todo gusto. ¡Suéltame!

–¿Acaso no la oíste? No quiere que la toques –dijo Vegeta en algún lugar de la casa.

–_¿Y tú no vez que estamos ocupados? _–respondió Yamcha sin quitarse de encima de mí.

–_No. Ella está ocupada. Tu, solo estas haciéndole perder el tiempo._

–_¿Y eso a ti que te importa? ¿Por qué no te vas por ahí y me dejas a solas con 'mi' novia? _–Dijo levantándose del sofá.

–_¿Él que debería irse eres tú?_

–_Tú no eres nadie para correrme de la casa de 'mi' novia._

–_Yamcha por favor. Vete. No hagas esto más difícil._

–_Jajaja _–se sonrío de lado–. _Parece que 'tu' novia también quiere que te vayas. _

–_Me iré cuando yo quiera, no porque tu lo digas _–volteó la mirada hacía mí y me acorraló contra una pared–. _Así que déjanos solos._

–_¿Por qué no subimos a la habitación? Aquí no hay privacidad para todo lo que quiero hacerte _–me dijo en el oído.

–¡Aléjate de mí! Ya te dije que no quiero nada contigo– le dije empujándolo para librarme de él–. Ya vete por favor. Mañana nos vemos, ahora… te quiero lejos de mi casa.

Vegeta estaba recargado en la puerta entre la sala y la cocina observando todo lo que ocurría.

–¿Quieres la noche libre para quedarte con él verdad?

–Yamcha deja de decir estupideces. Ya lárgate, me estás haciendo enojar de verdad.

Miró a Vegeta y lo apunto con un dedo diciendo:

–Lo que quieres es que me valla para aprovecharte de ella ¿verdad? –En ese momento volteó hacia mí y dijo con ironía–: Aunque tal vez ella no ponga mucha resistencia.

Sus palabras me calaron hondo, estaba ofendiéndome. Traté de controlarme al pensar que estaba ebrio y no sabía lo que decía. Tomé el jarrón de la mesita de la sala donde estaban las flores que horas antes me había traído, las tire y le arroje el agua que tenía en la cara.

–Ya cállate. No sabes lo que dices –él se agacho para quitarse el exceso de agua y los restos de tallos y hojas que le habían caído en los ojos–. Quiero que te vayas. ¡Ahora! –Le dije señalándole la puerta.

–Bien. Me iré. Si eso es lo que deseas. Pero antes… –dijo acercándose a mí–… tienes que darme un beso.

Yo lo miré extraña, se podría decir que hasta con asco. En ese momento estaba tan enojada con él que lo veía como un monstruo. Lo veía como… como un gusano, un insecto, una sabandija como lo llamaba Vegeta. No tenía intenciones de besarlo en lo más mínimo, pero si con eso se iría… tenía que hacerlo.

Gire mi vista hacia la puerta de la cocina y noté que Vegeta aun seguía ahí. Lo miré unos segundos tratando de justificar lo que iba a hacer.

Miré al suelo y después a Yamcha.

–Si te doy un beso… ¿te irás? –Le pregunté molesta.

–Sí. Solo quiero despedirme de ti. Es todo.

Por un momento pensé que a pesar de estar ebrio, Yamcha aun tenía algo de sensatez. Así que decidí hacerlo, me acerque a él un poco para besarlo mientras él no se acercaba a mí. Era como si quisiera que fuera yo la que diera el primer paso.

–Ven aquí –me llamó con el dedo.

Me acerqué mas para estar completamente cerca de Yamcha, cuando de pronto sentí como con sus brazos me jaló hacía él por la cintura y me besó apasionadamente.

Yo quería soltarme, en cierto modo me estaba lastimando al sujetarme de esa manera y besándome como lo hacía. Luchaba por separarme de él, pero era demasiado fuerte para mí. Así que solo se me ocurrió romperle en la cabeza el florero que aun traía en la mano.

Al hacerlo, me soltó bruscamente tocándose la cabeza en el lugar donde lo había golpeado mientras yo aspiraba aire y me limpiaba la boca con la mano.

–¡Ahora lárgate! ¡No te quiero volver a ver!

–Sí, ya entendí. No me quieres contigo. Solo te diré algo antes de irme – se acercó un poco a mí y señalándome me dijo–: ¡Después no te quejes si busco a otras mujeres para satisfacerme!

Salió de la casa azotando la puerta mientras me quedaba inmóvil por su actitud y sus palabras.

Unos segundos después caí al suelo rendida del trabajo, del informe, de pelear, del estrés, de… ¡Yamcha! Me llevé las manos a mis ojos para poder contener las lagrimas, aunque no pude hacer mucho ya que las lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos sin poder contenerlas, solo las limpiaba para que Vegeta no me viera llorar por él… otra vez.

De pronto, sentí unos pasos que se acercaban a mí. Era él, así que traté de controlarme un poco y no dejar que mis sentimientos me hicieran vulnerable y Vegeta pudiera insultarme como siempre lo hacía cuando me veía llorar.

Se paró al lado mío pero no dijo nada. Esperaba sus reclamos y sus burlas pero no… estaba callado. Me sorprendí y poco a poco subí la vista hacía él hasta encontrarme con sus ojos.

–Toma –me dijo dándome un plato con una rebanada de pizza–, es algo de lo que pediste en la tarde por teléfono.

Me sorprendió muchísimo su actitud y lo deje con el plato extendido por unos segundos.

–¡Trágatelo! –Me gritó, salí de mi trance y tomé el plato con comida– Oí cuando le dijiste a ese inútil que no habías comido en todo el día. Ahora vete a tu cuarto y descansa.

Me levanté poco a poco del suelo con el plato de pizza en la mano y le dije:

–Pero no puedo descansar. Tengo que hacer el informe que Yamcha me arruinó.

–¡Eres la maldita hija del dueño! ¿No pueden esperarte un día más? –Dijo enojado con los brazos cruzados.

El sueño estaba calando en mí. Veía borroso y no sabía bien si se debía a la falta de comida o de sueño.

–Tienes razón. Hablaré con los empresarios y les diré que esperen. Ya no puedo estar un minuto más de pie.

Caminé hacia las escaleras para subir a mi habitación y en el camino vi la laptop destrozada en el suelo. Quise recogerla, pero mi cuerpo ya no me respondía bien. Tenía que dejar a un lado el trabajo o mi salud se vería afectada.

Intente subir las escaleras pero casi me caí. Era increíble lo que el estrés podía hacerme. Me sentí como si no tuviera fuerzas, las manos y las piernas me temblaron, todo se nubló. Me detuve e intente subir nuevamente agarrada de la pared, pero no pude, sentí como me desvanecía. De pronto estaba en los brazos de Vegeta, estaba cargándome para llevarme a mi habitación. Lo miré y no le dije nada. Creí que sería mejor callarme y no abrir mi bocota, podía ser que se arrepintiera de llevarme cargada.

–Esta es la única vez que hago esto. ¿Entendiste? –Me dijo sin mirarme y subiendo por las escaleras.

–Lo sé –le dije recargando mi cabeza en su pecho y cerrando los ojos para después quedarme inmediatamente dormida en sus brazos.

Desperté cuando él me depositaba en la cama, justo cuando mi cabeza tocaba la almohada y Vegeta aun me mantenía sujeta por la espalda.

Estábamos tan cerca que lo miré fijamente a los ojos y él también me miró a mí. Se quedó quieto por unos instantes, sin quitar sus brazos de mi espalda, y yo, sin quitar mis manos de su cuello.

Quería besarlo, pero sabía que eso sería imposible gracias a Yamcha. Se notaba que mi boca tenía olor a él y a alcohol. Sabía que jamás podría besarme sabiendo que antes mi boca estuvo en la de él. Así que baje mis brazos lentamente y me acomodé en la cama.

–Gracias…Príncipe.

FIN DEL FLASHFORWARD

–¿Yo te hice esto? –Me preguntó Vegeta mirando mis brazos hinchados y amoratados al tiempo que tomaba mi otra mano para revisarla también. Comprendí que no me soltaría y que solo me provocaría más daño si seguía intentando zafarme de su agarre así que deje que lo hiciera.

–Sí. Fuiste tú –le dije mirando hacia otro lado.

Sentí como fue soltando poco a poco mis manos y su agarre se convirtió en algo así como una caricia con sus dedos sobre mis muñecas, era como si quisiera sentir que tanto daño me había hecho.

–No te preocupes, no me rompiste nada –le dije quitando mis manos de sus dedos.

Él miró hacia el suelo, luego hacia mí y me pregunto:

–¿Te lastimé en alguna otra parte? –dijo seriamente.

–¿Qué más te da? No creo que te importe. ¿Así que cual es tu punto? –Pregunté algo molesta– ¿Demostrar cuánto daño puedes hacerme? Ya me lo probaste. Ahora sé que si no te obedezco me lastimaras –le dije acercándome a mi buró para tomar el desayuno–. Así que dime… ¿necesitas que haga algo ahora o puedo ponerme a desayunar?

Se quedó quieto por unos momentos observándome sin decirme nada. Solo… mirándome.

Saqué de mi cajón la medicina que debía tomar y la tomé con un vaso de jugo que venía en mi desayuno. Y antes de ponerme a comer decidí que me pondría las vendas con el desinflamatorio en crema que el doctor me había recetado.

Tomé un poco de crema del tubo y empecé a colocármela sobre las muñecas muy suavemente ya que el simple contacto me daba mucho dolor.

De pronto, escuché a Vegeta caminar hacia donde yo estaba, lo miré queriendo descifrar sus intenciones, en el fondo, le había tomado miedo a ese hombre. Me había demostrado que podía ser capaz de cualquier cosa incluso de lastimarme o matarme.

Pensé estar preparada para todo, menos, para lo que hiso en ese momento…

Se me quedó mirando por un momento, yo sentada en la cama y el parado frente a mí. Estuvo así por unos segundos, segundos que se me hicieron eternos al ver su mirada fría y su aspecto serio, casi enojado. Pensé cualquier cosa, desde que me mataría hasta que podría violarme o… golpearme.

En un momento, se agachó poniendo una rodilla en el suelo, agarró el tubo de crema, se untó en los dedos, tomó mi mano e intentó tocarme. Yo quité mi mano temiendo que me fuera a lastimar y entonces él me dijo:

–No te lastimaré. Confía en mí.

Lo miré directo a los ojos y pude ver que no mentía, sentí algo dentro de mi interior, algo que en ese momento no pude saber que significaba, solo sentía mi corazón latir fuertemente, era como, perder la razón por un momento, como… si me hipnotizara con esos ojos negros tan profundos.

No me importó si me mataba, le di mi mano confiando completamente en él.

–Confío en ti –le dije y él me sonrío de lado y al ver su sonrisa suspiré profundamente.

Sí alguien me preguntara cuando fue que me enamoré de Vegeta diría que fue ese día, ese momento. La verdad pasé mucho tiempo negándolo, pero después de todo ese tiempo, puedo decir que así me enamoré de él.

Me puso la crema muy suavemente con sus dedos. Más de una vez di pequeños gemidos de dolor, pero no quería que me soltara, así que me aguanté y solo observaba como lo hacía tan delicadamente que daba miedo.

–Arde –le dije quejándome un poco.

Sopló en mi mano con su aliento para que se me quitara el ardor y me dijo:

–Eres una llorona.

Siguió con mi otra mano suave y delicadamente hasta que terminó.

–¿Puedes ayudarme con las vendas? –Le pregunté.

–¿Crees que soy tu sirviente? –Me dijo algo molesto y yo me sorprendí por su cambio de actitud.

–Ah… perdón. Pensé que… –le dije sin saber que decir y tomando las vendas, me sentí algo estúpida.

–Solo bromeaba llorona. Dame eso –me dijo quitándome las vendas de las manos–. Extiende tu mano mujer.

–Con mucho cuidado, soy muy frágil –le dije.

–Sé lo que hago terrícola –me dijo sin mirarme poniéndome los vendajes–. Y si, eres tan frágil.

Terminó de vendarme ambas manos y nos quedamos viendo unos instantes.

–Gracias… Príncipe –le dije esperando que no lo tomara como burla, realmente sentí la necesidad de decírselo. En ese momento, él se estaba comportando como todo un príncipe de cuento.

–Come –dijo levantándose y después caminó hacia la puerta.

Lo observé a cada paso, abrió la puerta y antes de que saliera le dije:

–¡Espera! –Se quedó en la puerta sin salir dándome la espalda y tomando la puerta con su mano izquierda– Quiero decirte algo.

–¿Qué? –Me respondió secamente.

Fui hacia donde estaba y me detuve cuando estuve solo a un paso de él. Dude un poco en hacerlo, pero me decidí.

–Discúlpame –callé unos segundos–. Por… todo. Mi intención nunca fue provocarte –volteó hacia mí algo sorprendido–. Te lo juro –le dije ya mirándolo a los ojos y tomándolo de la mano–. No sé si me creas o no, pero las mujeres de la Tierra somos así. Nos gusta ser vistas y admiradas por los hombres… es simple… vanidad…

–Te creo.

Le sonreí y antes de que pudiera irse, lo abrace.

–Gracias.

Lo mantuve abrazado por unos segundos y después él tomo mis brazos y me separó de él.

–¿Por qué haces eso? –Me preguntó extrañado.

–Perdón. ¿Te molestó que lo hiciera?

–Me confundes mujer.

–Lo siento. No debí hacerlo. Pero… no pude evitarlo.

–Come –me dijo tratando de cambiar el tema.

–Sí. Lo haré.

Salió de mi habitación y yo suspiré. El simple hecho de tenerlo tan cerca de mí había provocado una reacción en mí tal como esa. Fui hacia mi cama y me tumbé en ella pensando en Vegeta.

De repente oí la puerta abrirse y giré para ver quien la había abierto.

–Te dije que comieras, no que te acostaras a dormir –me dijo seriamente.

–Sí, yo solo estaba… –tartamudeé un poco pues me había tomado desprevenida.

–Solo come –me dijo seriamente–. Ahhh… y ponte tu ropa interior –dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

CONTINUARÁ

**Hola chicas/os hemos tardado mas de lo esperado en actualizar, pero al fin. Aquí está el capitulo 10.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y que haya valido la pena todas esas noches de desvelo como ahora, que son las 4 am y aun no puedo dormir porque prometí que para hoy estaría este cap arriba.**

**Ya estoy mas dormida asi que me despido pidiéndoles muchos reviews y muchos follows ^.^**

**Eliza y Vegetita.**


	11. Te quiero solo para mí

**Hola terrícolas, perdón por no subir capi antes, pero es que tenía miles de cosas que hacer, pero bueno, ya está aquí… a leer!**

**CAPITULO 11 – TE QUIERO SOLO PARA MÍ**

–¡Rayos! Olvide ponerme mi ropa interior.

Corrí a buscarla y me la puse rápido. Quedé unos segundos estática frente a mi cama, después sonreí y me tiré de nuevo en mi cama mirando el techo y suspirando por él.

De pronto, mi estomago comenzó a gruñir recordándome que no había probado comida. Me senté en la cama y me dispuse a desayunar.

Me cambió el ánimo completamente. Se tomó la molestia de traerlos solo para averiguar cómo me encontraba.

–Creo que en el fondo él no quiso hacerme daño, seguramente se enfureció tanto que perdió el control –me dije a mi misma mientras comía mis hotcakes.

Después de terminar mi desayuno, fui a la habitación de Vegeta. Quería hablar con él y poner en claro lo sucedido días atrás.

_Toc-toc_

–Vegeta… ¿estás ahí? –Toqué la puerta y espere.

–¿Ahora qué quieres? –Me gritó desde adentro.

–Quiero hablar contigo –le dije recargada en la puerta–. Sé que no te gusta que te interrumpa, solo será un mo… –abrió la puerta repentinamente y caí en sus brazos.

–¿Qué haces? –Me preguntó.

–Amm… lo siento. Estaba recargada en la puerta cuando la abriste. No quise… –lo veía enojado y no sabía que decir–… yo…

–¿Qué quieres mujer?

–Quiero que hablemos.

–¿De qué?

–De lo que sucedió en la playa.

–No hay nada de qué hablar –me dijo apartándose de mí y caminando hacia adentro de la habitación.

–Quiero disculparme –le dije cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

–¿Disculparte? –Se sentó en la cama.

–Sí –dije acercándome a él–. Vegeta… yo sé que pensabas que estaba tratando de seducirte, de… provocarte –mientras hablaba, Vegeta miro hacia afuera por la ventana esquivando mi mirada–. Pero, quiero que sepas que no fue así. Tal vez mi comportamiento es algo extraño para ti, pero… así soy siempre.

–Eso ya me lo habías dicho. ¿Eso era todo? –dijo volteando su mirada hacía mí.

Me sentí extraña cuando me miró. Tenía unos ojos seductores y una mirada misteriosa.

–Bueno… –ahora era yo la que miraba hacia otro lado esquivando su mirada– … también quiero hablarte de algo más serio.

Sonrió, al parecer notó lo nerviosa que me estaba poniendo.

–Bien –dijo levantándose de la cama y poniéndose frente a mí–. Te escucho.

Me arrepentí de querer hablar de sexo con él. Eso me ponía demasiado nerviosa. Así que quise salir de la habitación.

–¿Sabes qué? –Dije caminando hacia la puerta– Mejor hablamos después. No quiero quitarte mucho el tiempo.

Vegeta caminó más rápido que yo y se puso frente a mí con su típica pose de brazos cruzados.

–Ya estás aquí. Habla.

–Ok. Seré breve –suspiré para pensar en cuál sería la mejor manera de decírselo–. Me imagino que… ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que… –no sabía cómo preguntarle–… tu sabes…

–¿Desde qué? No te entiendo terrícola.

–Ok, lo diré –tomé valor para decirlo rápido–. Me imagino que hace mucho tiempo que no tienes sexo. Eres hombre y yo soy una chica muy linda, así que me imagino que es normal que hayas sentido la necesidad de hacerlo conmigo. Pero… quiero decirte que… si lo que quieres es sexo, hay otras mujeres que estarían dispuestas a hacerlo.

–¿Ah sí?

–Sí. Mira, si quieres puedo presentarte a algunas mujeres que sean solteras.

–No necesito una celestina –me dijo molesto–. Si quiero una mujer, yo mismo la buscaré. Yo solo te estaba dando la oportunidad de tener en tu cama a un hombre como yo. Pero me rechazaste… así que me imagino que tu hombre debe de ser muy bueno en la cama… ó tú debes ser muy estúpida. Así que dime… ¿cuál es la respuesta? –Me preguntó con ironía.

–Eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe –me molesté–. Me voy, yo solo quería ayudarte a conseguir una linda chica, ahora búscala tu solo.

Después de esa discusión, no volvimos a hablar del tema. Los días pasaron y a veces tenía momentos muy buenos con él y a veces simplemente era como si no existiera en esa casa.

Cuando entrenaba en el jardín, me sorprendía a mi misma viéndolo por un largo tiempo. Estaba empezando a gustarme mucho como hombre, lo cual me molestaba pues en el más allá, aún tenía un novio esperando ser resucitado. Cada pensamiento que cruzaba por mi cabeza acerca de Vegeta, trataba de desecharlo al instante, pero a veces no podía, era simplemente más fuerte que yo.

A veces pasaba mucho tiempo con él. Nuestra relación se fue haciendo más cercana. Yo le enseñaba a leer el idioma Terrícola y a veces, cuando él tenía ganas y estaba de buen humor, me enseñaba la escritura de su planeta.

Cada noche, Vegeta salía a quien sabe qué lugar. Admito que llegué a sentir celos de pensar que iría a ver a alguna mujer, pero entre más tiempo pasaba con él, sabía que eso era inimaginable. Vegeta no sería capaz de entablar una relación con alguna mujer terrícola. Para él, todos éramos seres inferiores.

Un día (como de costumbre), mis padres salieron a vacacionar a alguna parte del mundo. Recuerdo que ese día fui de compras para preparar la comida que comería Vegeta en esos días, al menos hasta que llegara mi mamá. Llegué con mucha hambre y sin ganas de cocinar, así que subí al cuarto de Vegeta para preguntarle si deseaba comer pizza o alguna otra comida.

_Toc-toc_

Vegeta abrió la puerta y le sonreí.

–Hola Vegeta, vine a preguntarte si deseas comer pi… –vi como una mujer se asomaba por la puerta atrás de Vegeta– ¿Quién es ella? –Pregunté confundida.

–Una mujer.

–¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Me llamo Niki –me dio la mano para saludarme pero la ignoré.

–¡Sé que es una mujer! –Le dije molesta– ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

–¿Qué tan especifico quieres que sea? –Me dijo con ironía.

–¿Puedo hablar contigo… a solas? –Le dije tratando de no perder el control.

Salió de la habitación y la cerró. La puerta me tapaba mucho la visibilidad, así que me sorprendí mucho cuando noté que solo usaba una toalla alrededor de su cintura.

–¿Estas desnudo?

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? Habla ya. No tengo tu tiempo.

–¿Quién es esa mujer y por qué esta en tu habitación?

–¿No es obvio?

–¡¿Vas a acostarte con ella?! –Le dije exaltada y confundida.

–Tu misma me dijiste que buscara a una mujer para el sexo.

Era verdad, yo misma se lo había dicho y me arrepentí de habérselo dicho. Me quedé callada sin decir nada por unos instantes, quería hablar pero no sabía que decir. Sentí celos, muchos celos de que esa salamanquesa sin forma se fuera a acostar con Vegeta. Pero… no podía impedirlo, no podía hacer nada.

–¿Está todo bien? –La chica salió del cuarto de Vegeta en tan solo su ropa interior.

Por un momento dudé de que fuera verdad lo que Vegeta estaba diciéndome, pensé que solo era una broma, nunca creí que Vegeta pudiera conseguir una chica para acostarse con ella en tan poco tiempo, pero al ver a aquella chica en ropa interior despejé mis dudas y no me quedó más remedio que tragarme mi orgullo y mis celos.

Sentía que brotarían lagrimas de mis ojos en cualquier momento, así que miré a Vegeta con la mirada triste y los ojos húmedos.

–No te quitaré mas tu tiempo.

Salí corriendo del pasillo y me fui directo a mi habitación azotando la puerta tras de mí y recargándome en ella. Unas lágrimas cayeron involuntariamente de mis ojos, pero antes de que resbalaran por mis mejillas, las hacía desaparecer con mis manos. Esas lágrimas eran de enojo, impotencia, celos…

Lo odié en ese momento más que en ningún otro. Tenía que salir de ahí, no quería escuchar los sonidos que se producirían en cualquier momento del otro lado de la pared.

Me calmé un poco, busqué mi bolso con desesperación y salí a toda prisa de ahí.

Desencapsulé mi auto y me dirigí hacia ningún lado, solo quería estar lejos, pasé por licorería y en ese momento supe lo que quería hacer. Regresé en el primer retorno hacia la tienda y entré de una manera casi desesperada.

–Buenas noches señorita. ¿Buscaba algo en especial?

–Solo deme algo que me haga olvidar.

El tendero se me quedó mirando extrañado.

–¿Disculpe?

–¿No me oyó? –Le grité al hombre– Deme cualquier cosa que contenga alcohol.

Estaba en un elevado estrado de estrés y no me importó tratar mal al empleado.

–Señorita… todo lo que vendemos aquí tiene alcohol.

–Ok, cóbreme esto –le dije después de tomar una botella al azar.

El empleado observó la botella y después a mí.

–¿Es para usted? –Preguntó.

–¿Necesito mostrarle mi identificación? –Le respondí sarcástica– Soy mayor de edad –en verdad estaba muy enojada y aunque sabía que él pobre hombre no tenía la culpa, no podía con la rabia que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

–No, no hace falta –el empleado al fin me cobró– Aquí tiene.

Me entregó la botella sin soltarla, la tomé y la jale, pero él parecía no querer soltarla.

–¿No piensa soltarla? –Le pregunté enojada.

–Solo quiero decirle que tenga cuidado –los ojos de aquel hombre me miraron fijamente– por favor, tome con responsabilidad señorita Briefs –me dijo al momento de soltar la botella.

Lo miré fijamente algo extrañada, por un momento pensé en:

–"¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre?"

Pero después imaginé que no era raro que alguien supiera quién soy, siendo la hija del presidente de la corporación capsula.

Salí de la tienda y subí a mi auto. Paré en una esquina solitaria, abrí el licor y tomé directo de la botella.

Escupí el primer trago, era realmente fuerte. Leí la etiqueta para ver de qué clase de vino se trataba.

–Tequila –leí en la etiqueta– 40% alcohol… –tomé un trago más pequeño– Ya veo por qué el tendero me advirtió.

Estuve en mi auto por algunas horas, no tomé ni la mitad de la botella, pues en vez de olvidar, cada trago me hacía recordarlo. Estaba muy mareada y con la vista nublada, pero no llegué a embriagarme. Aunque no me hizo olvidar al menos me hizo pensar con la cabeza fría y me dio el valor para tomar una decisión.

Lo pensé por última vez con la cabeza recargada en el volante del coche, levanté la vista, me convencí a mi misma y encendí el auto para irme a mi casa.

Llegué a casa y deseé que esa estúpida mujer ya no estuviera ahí. Subí las escaleras hasta llegar a mi cuarto, me quité la ropa, me di una ducha y me puse un baby doll blanco.

Fui hasta la recámara de Vegeta, tomé aire, me armé de valor y abrí la puerta de un solo golpe.

**FLASHFORWARD**

–Solo te pido que me des una oportunidad.

–Está bien. Lo haré.

–¿De verdad? ¿Estás segura?

–Bueno –sonreí nerviosa– no estoy tan segura, pero… podemos intentarlo.

–Gracias Bulma. Te juro que no te voy a fallar.

–No me des las gracias. Te propongo que salgamos por un mes… sin ningún compromiso. Pasado ese tiempo, decidiremos si seguimos como amigos ó… damos el siguiente paso.

–Me parece perfecto. ¿Te parece si comenzamos saliendo hoy?

–Jajaja –reí un poco–. Está bien. ¡Pero…! Primero acabaremos con el trabajo aquí en el laboratorio. ¿Ok?

–Lo que tú digas mujer.

Cada vez que él me dice 'mujer', me recuerda a Vegeta. Quisiera que no lo hiciera, pero, no soy nadie para decirle que cambie su manera de hablar.

–Iré por algo de comida a la cocina, ¿quieres que te traiga algo? –Pregunté.

–Sí. Tráeme un delicioso panecillo de esos que hace tu mamá.

–Está bien, ahora vuelvo.

Llegué a la cocina y me topé con Vegeta, lo miré y le pregunté por mi mamá.

–¿Yo qué rayos voy a saber?

–No te molestes, era solo una pregunta.

Tomé del refrigerador una charola con panecillos y algo de tomar.

–Eso es mío.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Esos panecillos son míos.

–¿Disculpa? No veo que tengan tu nombre escrito.

–Pues aunque no te guste. Tu madre los hizo para mí.

–Pues si mi madre los hizo para ti, puede hacerte mas –le dije intentando salir de la cocina.

–No voy a dejar que te los lleves para que se los des a tu perro.

–Jin no es un perro –me molesté al escucharlo decir eso de mi amigo–. Y no seas infantil, ¿por qué pelear por unos panecillos?

–Ya te lo dije… porque son míos.

–¿Sabes qué? No voy a discutir contigo. Aquí te dejo tus malditos panecillos –le puse la charola en la mesa y me dispuse a salir–. Por casualidad, ¿el jugo que tomó esta mañana también era tuyo? –Le pregunté con sarcasmo.

–Sí. Pero el jugo no ha sido la única cosa que ha tomado que haya sido mía –me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Seguramente su insinuación se refería a mí. Lo miré a los ojos y él me miró a mí, era desagradable pensar en que alguna vez sentí algo por él. Lo miré por última vez y salí de la cocina sin decirle nada.

–Te tardaste. Muero de hambre.

–Jin… no había panecillos, pero te traje algo de jugo de naranja.

–¿Qué? ¿No había panecillos? Ahora moriré de hambre hasta terminar estos planos.

–¿Qué te parece si dejamos el trabajo por ahora? –Tuve suficiente del saiyajin esa tarde, así que lo único que quería, era salir de ahí– Mañana podemos continuar. Yo también tengo mucha hambre… ¿Me llevas a comer?

–Claro que sí –Jin me abrazó por detrás y sonrió conmigo–. ¿A dónde quiere ir señorita?

–Mmmm… veamos –me volteé aun en sus brazos y lo besé– Quiero ir a ese restaurant lujoso que está en la capital del norte.

–Tus deseos son ordenes –me dijo correspondiendo a mi beso.

Jin y yo nos quitamos las batas de laboratorio y nos apresuramos al auto para llegar a tiempo al restaurant. Era un lugar nuevo y famoso, así que toda la gente quería comer ahí.

Llegamos y no teníamos reservación, pero ser la hija del presidente de la corporación capsula tenía muchas ventajas, así que nos dejaron pasar y nos atendieron muy rápido.

Jin era un hombre muy caballeroso y nunca perdía la oportunidad para demostrarlo. Él era completamente opuesto a Yamcha y a Vegeta. Era un hombre de mundo, inteligente, honesto, caballeroso, humilde y sobre todo… millonario. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales salía con él. No es que me importara en dinero, mi familia ya tenía todo el dinero del mundo, sino que podía tener la confianza de que no era un cazafortunas y de que no me enamoraría solo por mi dinero.

Realmente, era agradable su presencia, era guapo, con porte, varonil y de muy buen sentido del humor. Era fácil enamorarse de él, pero… yo no lo estaba.

Salimos por quince días más y parecía que en cualquier momento le daría el sí. Un día fuimos a un parque de diversiones y paso algo que nunca me habría podido imaginar.

–Mira, te compré un algodón de azúcar.

–Gracias Jin, son mis favoritos. Hace años que no pruebo uno –le dije muy sonriente.

–Me da gusto verte feliz, significa que lo estoy haciendo bien, ¿verdad?

–Por supuesto que sí –le dije sentándome en una banca.

–Me alegro mucho. Ya quiero que pasen otros quince días.

–Jin… yo…

–No, no digas nada –me interrumpió–. No quiero presionarte –se acercó a mí y me besó–. Sabes a algodón de azúcar –me dijo pícaro.

Le sonreí y volví a besarlo.

–Disculpen… ¿no compran dulces? –Nos interrumpió una pequeña niña.

–¿Midori?

–¿Papá? –Dijo la pequeña.

–¡¿Papa?! –Dije sorprendida.

–Bulma, no es lo que parece.

La niña abrazó a Jin y yo solo apreciaba la escena sin saber que decir ni hacer.

–¿Cómo es que tu hija está vendiendo dulces en la calle? –Le pregunté molesta– ¿Y… como es que tienes una hija?

–Bulma, no te exaltes… déjame explicarte.

–Hija… ¿qué pasa? –De pronto se acercó una mujer al oír el alboroto– Jin… –Dijo la mujer al reconocer a mi acompañante.

–¿Se conocen? –Pregunté.

–Claro que lo conozco –me respondió–. Es mi esposo.

–¡¿Qué?!

–Bulma, por favor, te lo explicaré todo.

–No quiero que me expliques nada, ya lo vi todo. ¿Cómo es posible que siendo millonario tu esposa y tu hija estén en la calle?

Caminé lejos de ahí y le dije a Jin que no me siguiera. Él comprendió lo furiosa que estaba y me dejó ir.

Caminé no se cuanto tiempo, estaba realmente impactada y triste. El hombre al que yo creía honesto y perfecto, era solo un sapo más. Lloré y maldije mi suerte, por toparme siempre con hombres que me hacían sufrir.

Llegué a casa casi a media noche, mis pies me dolían mucho y los tenía hinchados al igual que mis ojos. Subí a mi habitación y me cambié la ropa. Baje a la cocina por un helado, mis malas experiencias con el alcohol, me habían hecho cambiar mis hábitos.

–¿Y ahora quien fue? –Oí una voz conocida hablarme en la oscuridad.

–¿De qué hablas? –Le respondí.

–¿Ahora quien te hizo llorar? ¿La sabandija de tu ex novio o tu perro faldero?

Caminé hacia él, me acerqué lo más posible a sus labios para rozarlos con los míos. Seguramente Vegeta creyó que iba a besarlo, pero de pronto, quité mis labios de su boca para llevarlos a su oído y le susurre:

–Déjame en paz –me di la media vuelta y subí las escaleras.

Antes de subir tres escalones, sentí como me jalaba de un brazo y me daba la vuelta para quedar frente a él. Me tomo de la cara con sus manos y me besó a la fuerza.

Intenté separarme, no sentía nada por él. O al menos, eso era lo que quería hacerme creer. Pero al momento de sentir su lengua dentro de mi boca, una explosión de sentimientos recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

Poco a poco, fui dejándome llevar, pues Vegeta no parecía quererme soltar. Nos besamos apasionadamente por varios minutos, lo suficiente para saber que aun lo amaba y que siempre había sido así.

Después de besarnos me cargó y me llevó a su habitación en silencio. Al llegar, me recostó en la cama y me dijo:

–Tienes que entender una cosa. ¡Tú… eres mía!

**FIN DEL FLASHFORWARD**

[Vegeta]

Ya era de noche, recordé lo que había pasado hace algunas horas y sonreí satisfecho. El sexo me gustaba, pero nunca encontraba a ninguna mujer digna de mí, pero tuve que conformarme esta vez como todas las otras veces que había tenido sexo. Al final, terminaba haciéndolo con alguna hembra que no me fuera tan desagradable y de alguna raza parecida a la nuestra. Nunca llegué a desear a ninguna de esas mujeres, solo lo hacía porque 'eso' era algo necesario para nosotros los saiyajin.

–"De todos modos, no estuvo mal" –pensé mientras recordaba a esa mujer haciéndome sexo oral.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al abrirse la puerta de mi recamara.

Era ella, Bulma, la única mujer a la que en verdad había deseado y no había podido obtener. Traía puesto esa bata extraña con la que la había visto la primera vez en el balcón, esa que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Se quedó ahí en la puerta mirándome y después mirando alrededor de la habitación como buscando algo.

–¿Dónde está? –Preguntó y sonreí de lado.

–¿Quién? –Le contesté aunque sabía bien que preguntaba por la mujer.

–La mujer que estaba contigo. ¿Dónde está?

–¿Por qué crees que estaría aquí? –Le contesté secamente.

–¿Te acostaste con ella? –Preguntó.

–¿Tu qué crees?

Se paró frente a mi cama y se quedó callada unos segundos mirando al suelo.

–No quiero que te vuelvas a acostar con ella –me dijo aun mirando el suelo.

–Nunca me acuesto con una mujer dos veces –le dije levantándome de la cama–. Así que no te preocupes, no volveré a tener sexo… al menos no con ella.

–¡No! No quiero que tengas sexo con nadie mas –Se acercó a mí, puso sus manos en mi pecho y me susurró al oído–: Te quiero solo para mí.

Note en su aliento el olor a alcohol y me desilusioné. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

–Estas ebria mujer –quité sus manos de mi pecho–. Vete.

Sí le seguía el juego podría pasar como aquella noche en que se quedó dormida y despertó al otro día sin recordar nada. Esa noche me contuve a pesar de las ganas que tenía de hacerla mía. Pero ahora, el simple hecho de verla ahí en mi recamara con poca ropa, hacía desaparecer de mi mente hasta el momento más placentero del encuentro con aquella otra mujer.

Se acercó un poco más a mí y froto sus labios contra mis mejillas suavemente mientras me susurraba:

–Sé que he tomado… pero no estoy tan ebria como para no saber lo que digo.

Dejo de acariciarme con sus labios y me miró a los ojos mientras yo dejaba que hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera. El azul de sus ojos siempre me hipnotizó, a tal punto que fui capaz de hacer cosas inimaginables, vergonzosas y denigrantes para mi raza…

–No digas algo de lo que después te puedas arrepentir –le dije poniéndome serio, y recobrando el control de mi cuerpo.

–No me arrepentiré… si me prometes que no volverás a ver a esa mujer.

–Ya te lo dije mujer. No me acuesto con la misma mujer dos veces.

Sabía que esa mujer no estaba en sus 5 sentidos, pero como ella lo había dicho, no estaba tan ebria, sabía lo que hacía y lo recordaría. No sería algo de una sola noche, pues yo me encargaría de que lo recordara para toda su vida.

Me miro sin decirme nada, solo veía mis ojos con los suyos, como si quisiera perderme en ellos. Rozó sus labios con los míos sin llegar a besarme. Estaba desesperándome, quería probar esos labios carmesí desde hace tanto tiempo. Me acerqué a ellos para besarlos al fin, pero se quitó, entendí que era parte de un juego, así que la deje hacerlo en varias ocasiones. Ella rozaba mis labios y yo intentaba atraparla, eso era en demasía… ¡excitante!

El juego me gustaba, pero deseaba más sus labios que cualquier otra cosa, así que la tomé del cuello con una mano y de la cintura con la otra y la atraje hacía mí. La bese descontrolada e intensamente… ella me correspondió de igual manera.

Comencé a excitarme demasiado, en cualquier momento sentiría mi dureza y no quería que se diera cuenta lo mucho y lo rápido que me excitaba, así que la tome de la cintura y la recosté sobre la cama.

Ella me miró un momento y me tomo de la nuca para que la volviera a besar.

Ella era la primera mujer a la que besaba, siempre pensé en ello como un hecho repugnante, inclusive con las mujeres con las que tuve sexo, nunca las besé… siempre las vi solo como un instrumento de placer.

Pero ella, ella era diferente, la deseaba, deseaba sus labios, su saliva, sus besos… Ni siquiera me importaba que su lengua supiera a alcohol, al contrario, sentía en ella un dulce sabor embriagante.

Deje sus labios poco a poco para encaminarme hacia su cuello, lo besé, lo lamí, lo besé, lo lamí de nuevo una y otra vez. Sentía mi entrepierna arder y mi sangre fluir hacía mi miembro. Tome los brazos de Bulma con fiereza para sujetarla contra la cama, temía que en cualquier momento fuera a arrepentirse de estar ahí. No podría soportarlo por tercera vez, no podría controlarme y si se arrepentía, sería capaz de violaría ahí mismo.

–¡Ahhhhhhhhh! –La oí quejarse.

Deje de besar su cuello y la miré esperando que me dijera que le había ocurrido… pero no dijo nada.

–Sigue… por favor no te detengas.

Sonreí de lado cuando escuché como me pedía por más, eso era tan excitante. Volví a besarle el cuello mientras la sujetaba fuertemente. Esa era mi forma de expresarle que la estaba haciendo mía, que en ese instante, ya no era dueña de su propio cuerpo, sino que de ahora en adelante su cuerpo y toda ella sería mía.

De pronto, recordé…

–"¡Sus manos!" –La solté inmediatamente de los brazos sin dejar de besarla–. "Aun tiene los brazos lastimados, por eso se quejó. ¿Por qué no me ha dicho nada?"

Al momento de soltarla, acarició con sus manos mis mejillas y mi nuca. Sentí cada uno de sus dedos pasar entre mi cabello. Al momento que lo hacía, pude observar a pesar de la obscuridad, las marcas que había dejado en sus brazos. Me sorprendí mucho pues a pesar de sujetarla con rudeza, nunca aplique el mínimo de fuerza y aun así la había lastimado de nuevo.

Me quité de encima de ella y caminé hacia atrás. Ya no estaba tan seguro de querer continuar. No quería hacerle daño.

Ella también salió de la cama y me miró con extrañeza al notar que me había alejado de ella.

Comenzó a desenredar el listón de su bata, se la quitó lentamente y la dejo caer en el suelo quedando solo en ropa interior. La miré de arriba abajo con la respiración agitada tratando de controlarme y no lanzarme sobre ella. Se sentó en la cama y se acomodó frente a mí dispuesta a que yo la tomara. Yo me quedé estático observándola, me tenía hipnotizado, tenía que parar e irme de ahí. Pero mi cuerpo no me respondía.

Me miró deseosa, lo podía ver en sus ojos y en sus labios rojos por la excitación y los intensos besos. Abrió un poco sus piernas como invitándome a entrar en ella. En ese momento perdí la razón por completo y me abalancé sobre ella tomando sus muslos para abrirlos por completo y que sintiera toda mi dureza.

Nos besamos y la recosté sobre la cama, ella metió sus manos bajo mi camisa y acarició mi espalda. Yo evitaba acariciarla, tenía miedo de romperla, sentía como si fuera de cristal.

Sabía que en algún momento tenía que parar, mi deseo por ella era tal que podía lastimarla sin querer, sino ahora, en el momento en que la penetrara. No quería pensar en eso, pero conocía mi fuerza y aunque la excitación era en demasía mayor a mi sensatez, encontré un momento de cordura y me levanté de la cama dejándola deseosa de mas.

–Vete –dije mirando hacia el balcón–. Ahora serás tú la que se quede con las ganas.

Le di la espalda en todo momento, aún me encontraba muy excitado y preferí que pensara que solo había estado jugado con ella todo ese tiempo.

Después de unos instantes, oí la puerta de la habitación cerrarse tras de mí. Se había ido… se había ido sin reclamarme nada. Se había ido… y sin embargo… aun la sentía ahí.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Bien… ¿qué les pareció? Espero sus reviews con sus comentarios que me animan siempre y me dan ideas para más capis. **

**En este capi aparece un nuevo personaje… en otros capítulos hablaremos más de él y como es que conoció a Bulma.**

**Los terrícolas que me dejan reviews y no tienen cuenta… hagan una please! T_T ya que FF no me cuenta sus reviews, aparte de que no me los muestra hasta com días después =/ Ojala puedan hacerse una cuenta… se los apreciaría muchísimo.**

**Bueno, sin más que decir, más que si quieren ver el baby doll de Bulma, pasen a la página de face Terrícolas amantes de Vegeta no ouji, ahí en un álbum llamado fanfiction están las fotos que se relacionan con los fics, tmb está el bikini que usó Bulma en el cap. 9.**

**Ahora si se despiden de ustedes Vegetita y Eliza.**


	12. Sigues siendo un principe

**CAPÍTULO 12 – SIGUES SIENDO UN PRÍNCIPE**

**Hola terrícolas, este capítulo lo quiero dedicar a las siguientes personas, si no gustan leerlo pues solo sáltense las dedicatorias =)**

-A mi co-autora Mireya (Vegetita) que es como mi hermana y a la que quiero y amo mucho y que por el momento se ha alejado de los fics, pero espero pronto regrese para que pueda seguir ayudándome a crear estos fics tan hermosos.

-A Devin Martin, él cuál es un chico lindísimo y que adoroooo, por su apoyo y por hacerme el saludo de Vegeta. Eres genial Devin y que nadie diga lo contrario o se las verá conmigo.

-Al Rive (Iván) por darme su apoyo y cariño incondicional.

-A José Antonio Delgadillo Miranda el cual le dije hace mucho que le dedicaría un capi y hasta ahora no lo había hecho u_u y porque este chico está haciendo una gran labor al juntar firmas para que la película de DBZ del 2013 tenga sus voces originales, por favor, si leen esto entren a facebook / dbz2013latino para que firmen.

-A mis queridas amigas, acosadoras y trolls: Sandybel, Verso, y a la troll mayor Elvira ^.^

-EN ESPECIAL y devolviendo un favor a J.C.P.M (Vegeta) que estimo mucho y quiero mucho y que fue de gran ayuda en mi inspiración, gracias príncipe…

**Ahora sí, espero que no me falte nadie y… a leer!**

[Bulma]

Salí de su habitación con los ojos llorosos, tenía tanta rabia, furia, desesperación, impotencia… las lágrimas fueron el único medio para transportar fuera de mí todos aquellos sentimientos.

—¿Cómo pudo haberme hecho esto? ¿Tan desagradable soy para él?

Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza y su aroma aun en mi cuerpo. Decidí tomar un baño de tina para relajarme y dejar de pensar en ese simio. Estuve por horas en la bañera, cerraba mis ojos y podía sentir sus labios en los míos y sus manos en mi cuerpo.

Nada tenía sentido, nada.

—"Estoy completamente segura que él quería hacerme suya… ¿por qué me rechazó?" —pensaba con la cabeza hacia atrás y mirando el techo.

Pasé más de una hora en la bañera intentando descifrar el rompecabezas de su comportamiento. El sueño comenzó a vencerme y decidí ir a descansar, quizá después de dormir vería las cosas más claras.

Desperté casi ya a medio día y al estirarme note una molestia en mis manos.

—Que raro, ayer casi ya no me dolían —me dije a mí misma tocando los aun moretones en mi piel.

Oí mucho ruido y alboroto afuera de la casa, salí al balcón y vi a mi madre con algunos Nameks en el jardín, parecía que mamá les enseñaba algo de jardinería.

En ese momento vi a Dendé.

—¡Claro! ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?

Me vestí rápidamente y baje al jardín donde se encontraban ellos.

—Hola hija, veo que ya despertaste. ¿Quieres desayunar?

—Hola mamá, si claro en un momento —miré hacia todos lados buscando al niñito verde hasta que lo encontré—. ¡Dendé!

—Buenos días señorita Bulma.

—Dendé, tú tienes el don de curar a las personas ¿cierto?

—Así es señorita.

—¿Puedes hacerlo conmigo? —Me remangue las mangas de mi sudadera y le mostré mis muñecas.

—¿Pero qué fue lo que le pasó? —Preguntó asombrado.

—Tuve un accidente hace algunos días… estaban peor.

No dijo mas, solo asintió con la cabeza, puso sus manos sobre las mías y comenzó a transmitir una especie de calor. En menos de un minuto, mis heridas habían sanado por completo.

—Terminé señorita Bulma.

—Gracias Dendé, la verdad, es que había olvidado que podías hacer esto. Me hubiera ahorrado mucho dolor —le sonreí, pero el niño tenía en su rostro un gesto de preocupación—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas bien?

—¿Fue ese saiyajin verdad?

—No, no Dendé, fue un accidente en mi auto… ¿por qué crees que fue él?

—He oído como discuten y me preocupo por usted. De hecho, todos escuchamos sus peleas.

—Que pena —volteé hacia otro lado buscando las palabras exactas para poder desmentir aquello que el chico decía—. Sí, es verdad, peleamos, pero él no me hizo esto… no creo que se atreva a hacerme daño. No te preocupes por eso ¿sí?

—Está bien señorita.

—Anda ve a jugar —le dije dándole un empujoncito—. Yo iré a desayunar.

Me dirigí a la cocina para comer algo y vi a mi padre leyendo el periódico.

—Buenos días hija.

—Buenos días papá —dije al tiempo que me servía una taza de café.

—Hoy vendrá un empleado a la corporación. Quiero que le ayudes en lo que puedas, necesita aprender a ensamblar robots.

—¿Aquí? ¿Vendrá a la casa?

—Sí hija, quiero que tu le enseñes todo lo que sabes, será más cómodo para ti si lo hacen en el laboratorio de la casa. Tus manos aun no están bien como para que vayas manejando hasta el laboratorio de las oficinas.

—Bueno, por mi está bien. Pero… Dendé ya curó mis heridas, ¡mira! —le dije mostrándole mis manos.

—¡Oh vaya! —Dijo sorprendido— No sabía que esos hombrecitos verdes tuvieran esa capacidad.

—No todos —le dije sonriendo y sentándome en la mesa—, solo Dendé. Algunos tienen otras clases de dones —de pronto… me acordé de él—. Por cierto papá… ¿has visto a Vegeta? —le susurré.

—Mmmm, ahora que lo mencionas no lo he visto en toda la mañana.

Salí al patio con mamá para preguntarle lo mismo.

—No hija, de hecho tampoco está en su habitación.

—¿Qué? ¿A dónde fue entonces?

—No lo sé hija. Cuando subí por su ropa sucia él ya no estaba ahí.

Una vez más, se había ido. Esa actitud de desaparecer cuando hay problemas estaba haciéndose un hábito para él. Supongo que era mejor así. Yo tampoco quería verlo en algunos días.

Suspiré y volví a la cocina con papá.

—¿A qué hora vendrá el empleado?

—Le dije que a la 1 de la tarde estuviera aquí. Él es muy brillante hija, es uno de mis mejores empleados, ha inventado todo tipo de máquinas que nos han beneficiado. Ahora quiero que aprenda a ensamblar robots. Ya te dejé los planos en el laboratorio —dejó de leer su diario y me miro fijamente—. Por favor hija… trátalo bien.

—¿Por qué me dices eso? Yo siempre soy buena con las personas —me miro con incredulidad y volvió a su lectura—. Seguramente es un todo un nerd —dije en voz baja.

—Te escuché —dijo mi padre—. Hija, no solo es un empleado mas, también es un nuestro socio. Trata de ser amable.

—Está bien papá. Iré a cambiarme —subí las escaleras con mi taza de café en mano y en la otra un plato con galletas.

[Piccoro]

—¿Cómo han estado Dendé?

—Bien Sr. Piccoro. Aquí nos tratan muy bien.

—¿Y Vegeta? —Pregunté al chico al no notar su presencia cerca—. ¿No ha tratado de hacerles daño?

—No. De hecho casi no lo vemos —respondió el niño.

—Eso es bueno.

—Así es. Nos sentimos muy bien en este lugar, la gente que vive aquí es muy amable. Aunque son algo raros —dijo esto último en voz baja.

—Jajaja —reí un poco al recordar a la loca mujer de cabello azul— Por cierto… ¿dónde esa loca mujer?

—¿Bulma? No lo sé, hace un momento cure sus heridas, debe de estar dentro de la casa.

—¿Heridas? ¿Qué le pasó?

—Me dijo que había tenido un accidente en su coche, pero… siendo sincero no creí muy bien en su historia.

—Ya veo… ¿piensas que pudo haber sido Vegeta?

—Sí. Verá… ellos pelean mucho.

—Iré a hablar con ella —le dije al niño para después subir volando hasta donde sentí su presencia.

[Bulma]

Escuché un ruido proveniente de mi balcón, inmediatamente pensé que se trataba de Vegeta. Fui hasta el ventanal y abrí las cortinas de par en par y al ver lo que había detrás casi pego un grito del susto.

—Piccoro —dije tocando mi corazón que latía acelerado—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Casi me matas de un susto.

—Vine a ver a los Namek, te dije que vendría seguido.

—Sí, sí, lo recuerdo. ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo están? ¿Se sienten cómodos aquí?

—Sí, Dendé me acaba de decir que todos son muy amables con ellos. Se sienten muy agradecidos.

—Que bien —la presencia de Piccoro me ponía nerviosa—. La verdad yo no estoy muy al pendiente de ellos, mis padres son lo que están con ellos todo el tiempo, yo… estoy más al pendiente de otras cosas que…

—De Vegeta —me interrumpió.

—Sí —me sorprendió que lo dedujera tan rápido—. Sí, de él entre otras tantas cosas.

—Dendé me dijo que habías sufrido un accidente.

— "¡Ese niño y su gran bocota!" —Pensé—. Sí, pero no fue de gravedad —le sonreí fingidamente y me miró incrédulo.

—Dime la verdad Bulma. ¿Fue un accidente… o fue Vegeta?

—Fue un accidente. Choque con el auto. Vegeta no tuvo nada que ver.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí. Ya te dije que todo está bien. ¿Por qué habría de mentirte?

—No lo sé. No creo que seas tan tonta para hacerlo.

Lo miré fijamente a los ojos y dude un momento en sí debía decirle lo que en verdad había pasado o no.

—Estaba tomada… y… no me di cuenta por donde iba… eso fue lo que pasó.

—Está bien. Solo espero que me estés diciendo la verdad. ¿Dónde está él? No siento su ki cerca.

—No lo sé. Cuando desperté él ya no estaba. No tienes nada que preocuparte, te dije que me haría cargo de él.

—Está bien. Me voy —dijo encaminándose hacia la ventana— pero vendré más seguido.

—Claro, puedes venir cuando gustes.

Salió de mi habitación y suspiré pensando en que habría pasado si yo le hubiera dicho la verdad.

Esa conversación y recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, me habían puesto de mal humor. Quería solo tirarme en mi cama y descansar pero recordé que el empleado estaba por llegar, así que me alisté rápido y me dirigí con nada de ánimos y muy mal humor al laboratorio.

[Sra. Briefs]

Estaba regando las plantas de mi lindo y fructífero jardín cuando de pronto un joven me llamó desde la acera de la casa.

—Buenos días.

Me sorprendí al verlo porque nadie visitaba nuestra casa, o al menos nadie que llegara caminando. Todos los amigos de Bulma llegaban volando directo al patio trasero o como aquel joven llamado Yamcha que llegaba volando directo a su habitación.

—Buenos días joven, ¿qué se le ofrece?

—Buenos días, soy el ingeniero que viene a ver a la señorita Bulma Briefs.

—¿¡Hum!? Ah claro, ya recuerdo, mi esposo dijo que vendría un empleado a ver a mi hija. ¿Eres su nuevo novio? —Le pregunté a aquel joven ruborizado.

—¿Eh? No, no, solo soy un empleado.

—Ahhh… ¿Entonces vienes a ayudar a mi hija?

—En realidad… ella me ayudará a mí —me respondió el apuesto joven sonriendo.

—Jojojo —me reí tirando el agua que salía de mi pequeña regadera de mano— ¡Que simpático, pase por favor.

Lo encaminé hasta el laboratorio donde mi hija pasaba horas haciendo quien sabe qué. Oprimí el intercomunicador para avisarle que su nueva conquista había llegado.

—Hija aquí está un joven apuesto, preguntando por ti.

[Bulma]

—Hazlo pasar mamá, seguro es el empleado que mandó mi papá —le dije sentada en una silla giratoria con la vista en el plano.

Unos minutos mas tarde el ingeniero llegó al laboratorio y me saludó.

—Buenos días señorita.

—"¿Que tienen de buenos?" —pensé sin decírselo—. Entra —le contesté sin despegar la vista del plano donde me encontraba trabajando—. Trabajarás ensamblando un robot, no es nada difícil, cualquier idiota podría hacerlo —admito que fui un poco grosera, ni siquiera respondí el saludo, pero… no estaba de ánimo.

—Lo que usted diga señorita.

De repente dejé de escribir y giré mi silla en dirección a la suya.

—¿Tú? —Dije al tiempo que soltaba el lápiz de mi mano de la impresión.

—Yo —contestó.

Era un chico muy guapo y muy presentable, aunque ese no había sido el motivo de mi sorpresa, sino el darme cuenta de que el ingeniero de papá, era nada menos que el empleado de la licorería.

—¿Tu… trabajas para mi papá?

—Así es señorita Briefs.

—¡Por eso sabías mi nombre! —Dije cayendo en cuenta de las cosas.

Él solo asintió con la cabeza y yo moría de la vergüenza recordando la noche anterior. Notó cierto desconcierto en mi rostro y me dijo:

—Todos tenemos momentos difíciles —me dijo sonriendo—, despreocúpese.

—Que amable, y yo que ni siquiera te saludé —fui hasta donde se encontraba y le di un cordial saludo—. Lo siento, fui grosera ayer y lo fui ahora. De verdad, te pido una disculpa.

—A usted se le perdona todo por ser bonita señorita Briefs—me dijo y me sonrió.

Hacía tanto tiempo que un hombre no me sonreía. Aunque bueno, últimamente al único hombre que veía era a Vegeta y ni en sueños tendría una sonrisa como la de este chico.

—Gracias por el cumplido —le sonreí— Pero no me digas señorita Briefs, mi nombre es Bulma.

—Si, lo sé —se apenó—. Solo quise llamarla con respeto, yo admiro mucho a su padre… y a usted —titubeó— bueno, a su trabajo.

—Ah… pues muchas gracias, no suelo escuchar eso muy seguido. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Oh… mil disculpas. Mi nombre es Jin Cori.

—Mucho gusto Jin. Mira, te mostraré lo que tienes que hacer.

El empleado era muy agradable. Pasé todo el resto del día con él en el laboratorio. Era un hombre muy inteligente, guapo, varonil, fuerte, y sobre todo gracioso y de muy buen humor.

Me contó algunos chistes y anécdotas que tuvo que pasar antes de entrar a trabajar en la corporación capsula. Yo reí tanto como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, en ocasiones casi podía sentir el dolor en mi estómago de tanto reír.

La noche llegó y terminamos nuestro trabajo por aquel día, pero por alguna extraña razón no quería que se fuera, me sentía tan bien con él.

—Creó que ya es algo tarde —dijo mirando su reloj.

—Tienes razón. Soy muy desconsiderada. Seguramente ya te quieres ir.

—No, no es eso señorita, la compañía es muy agradable —me dijo algo sonrojado.

—Solo Bulma. No necesito tanta formalidad. ¿Quieres tomar o comer algo antes de irte? Debes de estar hambriento.

—No es necesario señori… —se corrigió—… Bulma. Ya no quiero quitarte más tu tiempo.

—No me quitas el tiempo, al contrario, me alegraste el día.

—Bueno, siendo así. Podría quedarme un poco más.

—Bien, vamos a la cocina. Le diré a mi madre que nos haga algo de cenar.

Pasamos un buen tiempo sentados en la mesa hablando sobre tecnología y otras tantas cosas, cosas que nunca hablaba con nadie. Pude notar que Jin no solo me había agradado a mí sino también a mi madre. Aunque bueno, eso no era nada extraño en ella.

El tiempo paso volando y ni siquiera me acordé de Vegeta en toda la noche. Mi madre se fue a dormir y él y yo seguimos conversando por no sé cuantas horas más. Me hacía reír de tantas maneras incluso con chistes tecnológicos que solo alguien como él y como yo podríamos entender.

Estaba demasiado contenta, seguramente hasta los Nameks podían escuchar mis carcajadas.

De pronto… enmudecí de repente y abrí mis ojos sorprendida al ver a Vegeta entrar por la puerta de la cocina, Jin notó mi cambio de actitud y dejo de hablar, apenas iba a comentarme algo cuando sintió detrás de él unos pasos, giró la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba y fue ahí donde ambos se vieron a los ojos. Pude ver como Vegeta miró a Jin con superioridad y un gesto de repulsión. Yo lo miré esperando que me devolviera la mirada, pero no lo hizo, pasó de largo sin siquiera tomarme en cuenta. Salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación.

Seguí callada por algunos segundos pensando en Vegeta, incluso llegue a olvidar que Jin estaba ahí.

—¿Estas bien? —Preguntó el chico al darse cuenta de mi distracción.

—Sí, sí estoy bien.

—No quiero ser entrometido pero… ¿él es —dudo en preguntar—… tú…?

—¿Qué? No —capté la pregunta—… no, no es mi novio. No es… nada mío.

—Es que note que te pusiste algo nerviosa cuando llegó.

—Sólo me sorprendió verlo, es todo.

—Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que me vaya.

—Sí, ya es tarde —le dije ocultando mi nerviosismo.

—Ok, ¿nos vemos… ?

—Mañana —le dije rápidamente—. Que descanses, te acompaño a la salida —lo empuje hasta salir de la casa.

—I-i-gual-mente —tartamudeó no entendiendo mi reacción de hacerlo desaparecer rápido de la casa.

Después de sacarlo y ver que se marchara en su auto, pude respirar más tranquila. No tenía idea de que Vegeta fuera a regresar esa noche, pensé que pasaría días antes de volverlo a ver. Me sentía nerviosa tan solo de saber que estaría al otro lado de la pared de mí recamara.

Me dirigí a descansar y al cabo de unas horas de insomnio, dormí placenteramente por largas horas.

Los días venideros fueron casi exactamente iguales, Vegeta parecía evitarme, desaparecía en el día para solo llegar a dormir y en ocasiones… ni a eso. Las cosas con Jin progresaron poco a poco, aprendía rápido y ya casi no había nada que enseñarle.

La verdad es que me sentía un tanto atraída hacía ese hombre, era tan… perfecto para ser real. En ocasiones me quedaba mirándolo fijamente cuando ensamblaba robots, era un hombre verdaderamente guapo, atlético, rico, sin vicios y no le pedía nada a ningún modelo de revista.

En algunas otras ocasiones era él el que me miraba, me observaba detenidamente, incluso hasta cuando no estaba haciendo nada.

Los días pasaron y Jin no perdía ningún momento para coquetearme, insinuarse y tratar de conquistarme, cada nuevo día llegaba con flores de diferentes tamaños, olores y regiones, algunas, ni siquiera se daban en este país, eso lo hacía ser algo mas especial, el saber lo difícil que debía haber sido conseguirlas.

A Vegeta dejé de verlo por mucho tiempo, como por un mes no se apareció en la casa ni para dormir, después de eso, pasó otro mes en los que solo iba a dormir, desayunaba y le decía a mi madre que preparara comida para llevársela. Yo lo evitaba lo más posible, ya sabía sus horarios y él conocía los míos, a veces, solo a veces, nos encontrábamos entre el patio y la cocina, pero pasábamos como dos extraños sin siquiera dirigirnos la mirada.

**FLASHFORWARD**

[Vegeta]

Era de noche y no entendía por qué pero la gente que normalmente a esa hora ya estaría dormida, estaba despierta y se oían risas de niños por las calles, eso era aún más extraño. Las cuidad se veía más iluminada de lo normal, había adornos por todos lados, incluso me distrajo ver que en algunas casas había calabazas en el patio.

—"¿Por qué habrían de poner calabazas en el suelo?" —Pensé— La gente en este planeta está realmente loca…

Arribé al patio trasero de la casa, pude observar que también en este lugar había calabazas y otras extrañas figuras y hombres de papel con colmillos largos y sangre en la boca. En fin, si la mujer y sus padres habían perdido la razón, ese no era mi problema.

Entré por la cocina y al pasar por la sala la vi a ella. Quedé boquiabierto al verla, usaba prendas muy extrañas, pero… ¡que bien se veía!

—Vegeta, que bueno que llegaste hoy.

—¿Qué es lo que traes puesto? —Dije sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Es noche de halloween —respondió como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

—¿Qué es eso?

—En una festividad —me dijo tomándome del brazo—. La gente se disfraza de lo que quiere y los niños salen a pedir dulces a las casas vecinas.

—¿Y por qué la gente hace eso? —Pregunté notando lo pronunciado de su escote.

—Porque es divertido. Tú tal vez no lo comprendas.

—Por supuesto que no lo comprendo. Lo único que entiendo es que todos en este planeta están dementes.

Ella solo me sonrió, su disfraz consistía en una extraña vestido blanco demasiado corto con escote pronunciado y una abertura entre sus pechos, entallado y con plumas en el final del vestido. Se veía bien, de eso no había duda, era demasiado provocativo, apenas y pude contener el hecho de no arrancárselo de encima y hacerla mía tantas veces yo quisiera.

—¿Te quedarás a la fiesta? —Preguntó.

—¿Cuál fiesta?

—Haré una pequeña fiesta, no vendrá Goku así que no te preocupes. Dijo que tenía que entrenar y esas cosas… pero vendrán Krillin, Yamcha y Puar.

—¡Jump! —Rezongué— Por supuesto que no estaré con ustedes en esto.

—Está bien, me lo imaginé. De todas formas te llevaré la cena cuando esté lista.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿No tratarás de convencerme de quedarme en tu estúpida fiesta?

—No. Has estado mucho tiempo fuera, supongo que quieres descansar.

—¿Qué se supone que eres?

—¿No es obvio? —Dijo dando una vuelta para mí, pudiendo observar su blanca espalda expuesta por ese diminuto vestido—. ¡Soy un ángel!

—No sé lo que es un ángel. Nunca he visto uno.

—Pues ahora mismo lo estás viendo —me dijo coqueta guiñándome un ojo.

—Me voy a descansar y no se les ocurra hacer mucho ruido o lo pagarán.

—¿No cenaras?

—Cuando la cena esté lista llévenla a mi habitación.

—¿Pero que se ha creído? —La oí decir en voz baja mientras subía las escaleras.

Me di un bien y merecido baño de agua caliente, el entrenamiento en las montañas daba sus frutos, pero a veces extrañaba las comodidades que me proporcionaba esa casa.

Salí del baño y me recosté a dormir, mi intención no era dormir, solo descansar un poco para mañana continuar el entrenamiento en la cámara de gravedad, pero… el cansancio y el sueño me vencieron antes de poder cenar.

Me quedé completamente dormido, no sé cuánto tiempo pasó antes de tener otra de mis acostumbradas pesadillas.

Me encontraba en el planeta de Freezer, todos sus hombres alrededor mío y el frente a mí.

—Miren a quién tenemos aquí. Es el traidor que provocó mi muerte y la de ustedes —expresó Freezer rodeándome con su cola.

No sabía por qué, pero tenía miedo, el cual es uno de los sentimientos prohibidos para mí. Sentía que volvería a morir e iría a ese horrible lugar donde estaban todos ellos. De pronto, todos me tomaron cuando intenté escapar, me arrancaron los brazos y las piernas, no tenía más con que defenderme. Comencé a gritar de dolor y desesperación.

De pronto sentí como Freezer intentaba sacarme el corazón, sentí la opresión de su mano contra mi pecho, yo no podía defenderme, estaba a su merced, cada vez mas sentía esa opresión rompiendo mi armadura y penetrando mi piel. Era la peor pesadilla que pude haber tenido esa noche.

Todo estaba perdido para mí, moriría y volvería a ese lugar de nuevo. Solo un milagro podía salvarme, pero yo no creía en ellos. Cerré los ojos esperando lo peor, pero unos instantes después dejé de sentir la opresión en mi pecho para sentir unas suaves manos en mi rostro, tenía que ser ella, sólo conocía la suavidad de sus manos y de nadie más. Sentí su aroma en él aire y pude estar aun más seguro de que se trataba de ella. Abrí los ojos deseando que al hacerlo, sólo estuviera Bulma y no la imagen de Freezer y sus hombres.

—¡Vegeta! ¡Despierta!

—¡Ahhhhhhh! —Grite sentándome rápidamente en la cama.

—Tranquilo… sólo fue una pesadilla —me dijo sentándose en mi cama poniendo sus manos en mi pecho—. Tu corazón está latiendo muy fuerte, tienes que calmarte —en su voz se escuchaba preocupación.

Mi respiración estaba agitada, mi vista nublada y confundida. Sólo pude divisar un par de alas y sus brillantes ojos azules resplandecientes por la poca luz que entraba por mi ventana. Era ella sin duda, en ese momento conocí lo que era un ángel.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó con angustia.

Tomé su mano que yacía en mi pecho y la miré a los ojos, sentía que sólo con verla desaparecería el recuerdo de aquella horrible pesadilla. Recuperé un poco el aliento y le dije:

—Ahora lo estoy.

**FIN DEL FLASHFORWARD**

Pasaron varios días hasta que por fin Vegeta llegó a la casa y no se fue al otro día. A mí se me hizo muy extraño, a mi madre no, ella estaba feliz con tenerlo de vuelta en casa.

En esos días Jin ya no iba a casa a trabajar, solo a visitarme o invitarme a algún sitio, algo así como una cita. En cierto modo me sentía culpable por Yamcha, nunca pasó nada entre nosotros, pero el hecho de salir con él me hacía sentir un poco de culpa. No le dije que tenía novio, no lo entendería, no podía decirle que estaba muerto y que pronto lo reviviría, simplemente preferí no hablarle de él.

Llegó la hora del desayuno y Vegeta nos acompañó a desayunar, se sentó frente a mí y eso me hacía sentir incomoda. ¿Cómo debía de reaccionar? ¿Qué debía decir? Tenía tantas preguntas y cuestiones que preferí mejor no hablar con él.

—Aquí tienen unos brownies recién horneados, espero que les gusten —dijo mi madre poniendo una canasta con esos exquisitos panecillos aun humeantes.

—Mamá, se ven deliciosos —aspiré su olor— y huelen deliciosos.

—Lo están hija, los preparé con una receta secreta de mi abuela.

Alcé la mano hacia ellos y me topé con la mano de Vegeta que también intentaba tomar alguno. Separé mi mano rápidamente debido a los nervios y le dije:

—Perdón… toma uno.

Preferí que fuera él quien tomara el primero, no dijo nada, tomó un brownie y me lo ofreció a mí. Quedé inmóvil ante ese gesto, no supe hacer.

—¿Lo quieres o no? —Me preguntó en tono serio.

Reaccioné de inmediato tomando el panecillo de sus manos. Hace meses que no cruzábamos palabra y ahora él me hablaba solo por un panecillo. Aunque bueno, esas fueron las palabras que rompieron el hielo entre nosotros y comencé a hablar más con él con cosas básicas como… ¿quieres azúcar? Me alcanzas una cuchara y cosas así.

Poco a poco nuestras miradas volvían a cruzarse más seguido y una que otra vez le sonreía al observarlo.

Tuve ese comportamiento sutil con él por una semana, cada vez nos hablábamos más y peleábamos de igual manera.

Una noche discutía con él en la sala cuando de pronto llegó Jin con un nuevo ramo de flores, Vegeta lo vio, torció los ojos hacia arriba y se fue sin decirme más nada.

Salí con Jin esa noche, cenamos en un restaurant nada lujoso, ni a él ni a mí nos gustaban tanto esos lugares, preferíamos comer en un local de la calle y pasar desapercibidos.

Llegue muy noche a la casa, él me dejo en la puerta y se fue en su coche. Ya era muy noche y mis padres estaban dormidos, todo era silencio en la casa. Llegué hasta la cocina para tomar algo de agua, el calor en esos días era sofocante. De pronto, miré por la ventana y vi a Vegeta sentado en el pasto recargado en un árbol del patio trasero.

Dude en ir donde él, pero después de un rato decidí ir y hablarle.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿Qué piensas que hago? —Contestó secamente.

—No sé… ¿ver las estrellas?

—Mi planeta.

Giré mi vista al cielo estrellado, realmente no me había puesto a pensar que con la cantidad de años luz de distancia, su planeta aun se veía desde la Tierra.

—¿Puedo sentarme?

—¿Desde cuándo me pides permiso para hacer las cosas?

—Por lo visto no estás de buen humor —le dije mientras me sentaba cerca de él—. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —Pregunté amablemente.

—¡¿Qué es lo que me pasa?! —Dijo alterado— ¿Acaso eres tonta mujer?

—¿Es por tu planeta?

—Soy un príncipe, el príncipe de todos los saiyajin, debí haber sido yo quien se convirtiera en el guerrero legendario, no el estúpido de Kakaroto.

—Ahhh… es por eso.

—Para mí no hay nada más.

—No todo en la vida es pelear y tratar de ser el más fuerte Vegeta.

—¿Y qué si lo es? ¿Lo que hacen ustedes los terrícolas? ¿Ver televisión, regar las plantas, leer el periódico, trabajar, traer flores que luego se marchitan?

Note una cierta indirecta hacia Jin por el hecho de traerme flores cada vez que me visitaba. ¿Serían celos? ¿O enojo con todo el mundo?

—No me refiero a eso Vegeta, sé que sus costumbres son muy diferentes a las nuestras, entiendo eso. Pero… no debería importante tanto si te conviertes en ese tal súper saiyajin.

—Me convertiré en el súper saiyajin mujer, de eso no tengas ninguna duda.

—¿Vez? Estas tan obsesionado con esa idea que no te das cuenta de lo que eres justo ahora. Mírate, ¡estas vivo! eres un sobreviviente de tu raza y no sólo eso… eres un príncipe. Ni Gokú, ni ningún otro guerrero tienen el linaje que tú tienes.

—¿Y de que me sirve eso ahora? ¡Mi raza está extinta y mi planeta destruido!

—Lo que quiero decirte es que debes estar orgulloso de ti mismo y de tus logros hasta ahora —me miró de reojo interesándose en mi discurso—. Siéntete orgulloso de ser quién eres… y no de lo que deberías ser.

—A veces no eres tan tonta mujer —me dijo con ironía.

Le sonreí e intenté acercarme más a él, me miró hacerlo pero no dijo nada, así que tome eso como un —puedes acercarte—. Llegué a estar completamente pegada a él, sentada en el pasto del jardín y observando con él su remoto planeta.

—Aun sigues siendo un príncipe para mí —volteó a verme inesperado, yo también lo miré y le dije—: pero no te acostumbres, no esperes que te llame príncipe todos los días —no dijo nada, solo se sonrío de lado sin dejar de mirar al cielo.

Lo observé con quietud, me encontraba maravillada viendo como la luna y su luz matizaba su perfil. Sus ojos parecían brillar, deduje que a las estrellas les gustaba reflejarse en el negro de sus ojos.

Volteó a verme en un largo silencio mientras sentía como la sangre subía a mi cabeza y ruborizaba mis mejillas. Sentí la necesidad de besarlo, pero eso no sucedería, así que era mejor poner distancia entre los dos… al menos por esa noche.

—Creo que es hora de que me vaya —le dije levantándome del suelo.

—Gracias —lo oí decir en un susurro casi imperceptible.

—¿Perdón? ¿Qué dijiste? —Me detuve y giré a verlo.

—Oíste lo que dije mujer, no lo repetiré de nuevo —me dijo sin siquiera verme, con la mirada fija en las estrellas.

—Y… ¿por qué me das las gracias?

—No sé mujer —volteó su mirada hacia mí enojado—… sentí la necesidad de decírtelo, no me cuestiones —se tranquilizó—. Creo que, entre todas las estupideces que dijiste… me hiciste sentir mejor. ¡Pero no te acostumbres! No esperes que te de las gracias todos los días.

—Está bien, eso fue algo extraño —sonreí pícara—. Creo que te prefiero así, tal cual eres.

Miró al pasto y luego hacía mí.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —Preguntó con una media sonrisa.

—¿Qué? —Le cuestioné sonriente poniéndome de nuevo a su lado.

—Hubieras sido un buen sirviente en mi planeta.

Me molesté y borré mi sonrisa coqueta al tiempo que lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Por lo visto ya volviste a ser tu mismo.

—Nunca he dejado de ser yo mismo —me respondió con una imperceptible sonrisa.

—Mejor me voy —dije molesta parándome del pasto—. Que tengas buenas noches… 'mi príncipe' —le dije con sarcasmo mientras le hacía una ligera reverencia y seguía mi camino.

Casi a punto de entrar a la casa por la puerta de la cocina oí de nuevo su voz.

—Mujer… aun no he dicho que puedes retirarte. 'Tu príncipe' tiene hambre… prepárame algo de comer.

—¿Qué? —Quería insultarlo de todas las maneras que me fuera posible, pero me contuve y suspiré—. Está bien… ahora te lo traigo.

Entré a la cocina y comencé a sacar jamón, verduras, queso y todo lo que le pudiera poner.

—Ese principito… ¿quién se cree para darme órdenes?

Tomé dos piezas de pan y un cuchillo para untar, cuando de pronto alguien tomó mis manos, me sorprendí y solté el cuchillo.

—Shhhh… —me chistó en el oído y supe que se trataba de él.

Recorrió con sus manos mis brazos hasta llegar a los hombros, los masajeo para después acariciar mis pechos, mi abdomen y por ultimo mi cintura.

No opuse ninguna resistencia, era tan excitante sentir su respiración en mi cuello aspirando mi aroma, era como un animal en celo sintiendo la necesidad de oler y tocar cada poro de mi piel. Cada segundo que pasaba, sus manos recorrían con más fuerza todo mi cuerpo y su respiración se agitaba más al igual que la mía.

Alcé una mano para acariciar su cabello y pegarlo más hacía mí. De pronto, me tomó de las caderas y en un movimiento rápido me volteó de frente hacia él.

Lo miré, quería decirle que no, que parase, pero no podía, las palabras no salían de mi boca.

Me tomó fuertemente del cabello inclinándome la cabeza hacia atrás. Sí, era algo rudo… pero me gustaba. Me mordí los labios de desesperación por probar su boca una vez más…

[Vegeta]

La vi rabiar después de que le pedí de comer, creo que no se lo esperaba. Se ve tan mujer, tan exquisita cuando se enoja, que es para mí un gozo el provocarle enfado.

No lo pensé mucho, esa mujer me excitaba de una manera que no podía controlar y lo hacía a propósito, entré a la cocina y la vi de espaldas sobre la mesa preparándome el aperitivo que le pedí. La diminuta ropa que solía usar no ayudaba mucho a mi autocontrol, así que la tomé de las manos por detrás mientras le susurraba un —shhhhh—.

Deduje que ella también anhelaba lo mismo que yo, pues no puso ninguna resistencia. Olfateé su piel que al contacto con mis manos, despedía un olor a excitación. Su pronunciada cintura me volvía loco a la vez me hacía recordar lo frágil que era aquella mujer.

Noté el cambió en su respiración, sabía que ella lo estaba disfrutando, pero quería verla, quería verlo en sus ojos. No pude mas y tomándola de las caderas la giré hacia mí, la atrape del cabello en un brusco movimiento y escuché sus jadeantes sonidos. No pude más y la besé, probé sus labios una vez más… esta vez sin el sabor a alcohol en su boca, lo que me hizo pensar que esta vez… era real.

**CONTINUARÁ**

Bien, hasta aquí el capítulo 12. ¿Qué creen que pasará en el 13? ¿Lo harán o no? Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen su review por favor. Y a todos y todas las terrícolas que me leen les tengo una sorpresa! Un saludo para mis lectoras de parte de Vegeta, sí así como lo leen con sus propios ojos que se han de comer los gusanos. ¡Un saludo de Vegeta para los lectores de este su fic. Les dejo el link, ya saben que no se puede poner aquí completo, está en youtube diagonal: Jt0Dlp1HS38

En la página de face de Terrícolas lo voy a poner de todas formas y el disfraz de angelita que uso Bulma.

Sin más que escribir, se despide de ustedes Eliza P Lugo.


	13. Sueños eróticos

**CAPÍTULO 13 – SUEÑOS ERÓTICOS**

Antes que nada, una gran, gran, gran disculpa por actualizar hasta ahora. Mucha gente no lo sabe, otra sí; pero tuve problemas técnicos, humanos, financieros y demás. Y cuando ya tenía algo escrito en mi celular… lo perdí y con ello la mayor parte del fic. Así que ténganme paciencia... actualizaré mas seguido.

Le doy gracias a Verso por haberme hecho la imagen del capítulo. Gracias nena.

Advertencia: lemon.

**Dicho esto… a leer!**

* * *

La besé frenéticamente. Por alguna extraña razón, sus labios me parecían exquisitos, sentía que podía beber y beber de su boca y no cansarme jamás. Pasé pronto de aquellos besos superficiales a unos mas intensos al introducir mi lengua en su boca y disfrutarla por dentro. Jugó con mi boca lamiendo la comisura de mis labios y deleitándose con suaves mordiscos que fueron subiendo de intensidad.

Tomé su cintura fuertemente para pegarla a mi cuerpo, tenía tantas ganas de ella que deseaba que sintiera el mismo deseo que yo. Iba a provocárselo, haría que deseara que la poseyera en ese mismo lugar sin importarle nada más. Metí mis manos enguantadas bajo su ropa tocando su espalda y haciéndola estremecer en mis brazos. Aprovechando el lugar donde se encontraban mis manos, tome los extremos de su pequeña blusa y la rompí para desnudarla frente a mí. Ella me miró con una expresión que puedo describir como confusión, quizá no se lo esperaba. Abrió la boca y pareció querer pronunciar palabras, pero la besé antes de que pudiera arruinar aquel momento con alguna de sus tonterías.

La acción me funcionó, pues correspondió a mis besos y comenzó a dedicarme caricias por todo mi cuerpo, las cuáles me excitaban aún más. Quería hacerla enloquecer de deseo y pasión por mí. Pero ni yo mismo podía controlarme por mucho más tiempo. Hacía tanto sin tener a una mujer en mis brazos que las ansias por hacerla mía me carcomían el interior.

La tomé de las piernas para montarla encima de mí sin dejar de besarla. Poco a poco la llevé a la barra de la cocina y la trepe sobre ella para tener libertad en mis manos y poder deshacerme de la camiseta de entrenamiento azul y dejarla caer sobre el suelo. Me observó quieta, ansiosa, mientras dibujaba con sus manos cada parte de mi torso. Se movió hacia mí para darme un beso en la boca y recorrer con sus labios un camino hasta mi oreja y mordisquear mi lóbulo izquierdo. Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme. Me deshice también de mis guantes para poder sentir con mi propio tacto su delicada piel. Amasé sus piernas y caderas mientras ella hacía lo mismo con mis brazos, parecía que le gustaba sentir la dureza de mis músculos.

Rompí desesperadamente el diminuto short de mezclilla que me impedía llegar a ella. Baje mis pantalones para liberarme y poder sentir el roce de su piel en mi miembro.

La besé del cuello bajando hasta sus firmes y delicados pechos mientras ella tomó mi virilidad con sus manos para acariciarlo y fue en ése momento cuando el placer se apoderó de mi razón y sin más preámbulos rodee su cadera con una mano y la atraje hacia mí para penetrarla y sentir el calor de su sexo envolviendo el mío.

—Vegeta... Vegeta —Oí su voz nombrándome—. ¡Vegeta! —alzó un poco más la voz.

—¿Eh?...

—Te quedaste dormido bajo el árbol. Vamos, es mejor que entres. Está comenzando a llover.

Miré su rostro despreocupado y aun aturdido giré la vista hacia todos lados percatándome de que me encontraba en el jardín y no en la cocina, comprobando así que me había quedado dormido y todo había sido sólo un maldito sueño.

—Grrr —gruñí dentro de mí maldiciéndome—. ¡Tardaste mucho mujer! ¿Dónde está mi comida?

—Pero si no tarde casi nada —Contestó excusándose—. La comida está en la cocina. Pensé en traértela pero está comenzando a llover muy fuerte, no creo que quieras que se haga sopa —dijo esbozando una sonrisa mientras pequeñas gotas de agua mojaban poco a poco su cuerpo.

El sueño erótico que acababa de tener me había dejado excitado, tanto que comenzaba a notarse por encima de mis pantalones y la escena que tenía frente a mí no estaba apaciguándome en lo absoluto. Ella ahí, sonriente y en la misma ropa diminuta que soñé rasgar y tirar de su cuerpo. Quedé mirándola fijamente mientras unas gotas de lluvia resbalaban traviesamente de sus cabellos hacia su cuello recorriendo lentamente los surcos de su piel hasta perderse en el poco espacio que había entre sus dos senos.  
Tragué en seco y apartando mi vista de ella le dije:

—Vete. Quiero estar solo.

—Vas a mojarte si te quedas aquí.

—¡No te importa, déjame solo!

—Mmmm —musitó molesta—. Como quieras —dijo al fin alejándose de mi vista.

Suspiré un poco mientras alzaba la vista dejando que la lluvia mojara mi rostro y… un poco más. Necesitaba un baño de agua fría y la lluvia de ése momento fue de verdad oportuna.

Después de un rato, me di cuenta que aquello sería inútil. El sueño erótico sólo había despertado en mí un hambre sexual que no pararía hasta encontrarme satisfecho. Tenía que saciar mis instintos esa noche a como diera lugar. Le di pocas vueltas al asunto, no estaba para detenerme y cavilar sobre ello. Me levanté del suelo y di algunos pasos hacia la corporación, me repetía que sería solo por satisfacción y placer, quería una hembra y en tan sólo algunos metros se encontraba una, Bulma. Quién mejor que la responsable de haber despertado en mí aquella necesidad básica que tenemos todos los hombres. Mientras caminaba, una idea se cruzó por mi mente:

— "¿Y si ella se niega?" —Detuve mis pasos—... "¿La forzaré?"

No es algo que no hubiera hecho antes, pero tampoco podía caer tan bajo. No me disgustó la idea de tomarla a la fuerza, al contrario, mientras pensaba en ello, una maléfica sonrisa se asomó en mis labios. Me excitaba la idea de tomar a esa mujer por los brazos, penetrarla y hacerla gritar de placer. Retomé el camino excitado aún más, imaginándome como la tomaría, pero al mismo tiempo sentí un golpe de sensatez que me hizo detener.

—No, no puedo caer tan bajo. Cualquier mujer debería considerar un honor el que la hiciera mía.

Extrañaba tener mi harén. Ése en donde saciaba todas y cada una de mis necesidades. Dónde dejaba fluir mis instintos sin límites y sin importar lo perversos que éstos fueran. Nunca hubo un 'no' por parte de ninguna mujer. Pero ahora estaba en la Tierra y ni mi harén, ni Vegetasei, ni el palacio de Freezer existían.

—Sé a dónde ir… —dije antes de alzar el vuelo deteniéndome a una altura considerable para buscar su diminuto ki. Al encontrarlo tomé la dirección hacia ella.

Después de un rato, llegué a ese pestilente lugar, rodeado de mujeres semidesnudas y hombres ebrios hasta morir. Con cuidado de no tocar a ninguno de ellos, pues sólo con ver su aspecto se me revolvía el estómago; me abrí paso para buscarla entre la multitud. Podía observar como algunas mujeres clavaban sus ojos en mí al verme pasar. Algunas eran muy hermosas, pero al fin de cuentas… rameras… y jamás las tendría en cuenta ni siquiera para acostarme con ellas una sola vez.

La encontré detrás de la barra de aquel bar. Posé mis ojos en ella y como si la llamara con la mirada, ella volteo hacia mí y me sonrió.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando ya nos encontrábamos en su casa. Ella me guio hacía su habitación y se posó en la cama con una pose sexual y mordisqueándose los labios. Yo estaba aturdido, perdido en su sensualidad, no dejaba de verla a los ojos, esos ojos que me hicieron dar un vuelco al barranco de recuerdos que yo creía olvidados.

La primera vez que la vi mi boca calló al suelo, la vi destacar de todas aquellas mujeres que se me acercaban.

Ahora la tengo frente a mí y me envuelve el olor a su sexo que traspasa su ropa impregnándose en mi nariz. Aunque lo que más me desconcierta es su gran parecido, sus mismos ojos negros y almendrados, su cabello largo, negro y el mismo color canela de su piel. Se parece tanto… a ella.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

—Príncipe, usted puede tener a la mujer que quiera, para eso tiene su harén.

—No me interesa nadie más Napa.

—Pero… ¿por qué ella? Olvídela. Ella no es una mujer para usted. Además es mayor que usted.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¡Y la edad no me importa Napa, sólo es dos años mayor! —Exclamé exaltado.

—Bueno, usted sabe…

—Habla, no me andes con rodeos inútiles.

—Príncipe… todo el mundo conoce la fama de esa mujer. A su corta edad se ha forjado una muy mala reputación.

—¿Tú cómo sabes eso?

—Se cuenta que visita la cama de todo macho importante en palacio.

—Eso no me importa.

—Pero príncipe, es prácticamente una ramera.

—Napa… ella es la única mujer saiyajin sobreviviente. Es decir, la única de clase alta como yo, por ende, la única con la cuál puedo procrear. Antes de que fuera destruido Vegetasei su familia era de élite y de gran nivel de combate. Ella es fuerte, es la mujer saiyajin más poderosa.

—No deja de ser una ramera. No está a su nivel —trató de persuadirme—. En su harén tiene toda clase de mujeres y de todas las razas. ¿No le son suficientes?

—Para divertirme Napa. Sólo para eso. Por cierto… ¿han esterilizado a todas?

—Sí señor. Lo hicimos como usted lo pidió. Aunque no comprendo por qué ha pedido tal cosa.

—Es simple, jamás tendría un hijo híbrido Napa. Sería una completa vergüenza que mi sangre se mezclara con alguna otra raza. Y si voy a divertirme con mi ellas, debo estar seguro que ninguna quede embarazada.

—Ya veo. Por lo visto no quitará el dedo del renglón. La quiere para madre de sus hijos.

—Así es. No dejaría que mi sangre real se mezclara ni siquiera con una tercera clase. Tiene que ser ella… ¿entiendes?

—Entiendo señor. Pero… he escuchado rumores.

—¿Qué rumores?

—Deben ser sólo habladurías de borrachos.

—Pregunté qué rumores Napa. No me hagas enfadar.

—Relájese príncipe —trató de calmarme para comenzar a relatar—. En las cantinas se dice que Kahina y Raditz se ven cada noche. Al parecer tienen una aventura… o como sea que ellos lo llamen.

—¿Con ése tercera clase? ¿Qué beneficios puede darle un soldado como él? Sólo es un lame botas —Dije con enfado— ¿Por qué no viene a mí? Yo podría ofrecerle lo que ella quisiera.

—Quizá tenga miedo de que usted la rechace.

—Puede ser. Siendo así… seré yo quien la visite.

En un corto lapso de tiempo ya estaba parado frente a su habitación.

—Mi señora, la busca el joven príncipe —dijo una de las esclavas a Kahina mientras otras dos le acicalaban el cabello.

—Váyanse y déjenme sola con él.

—Pase príncipe —se dirigió a mí una de las esclavas haciendo su reverencia— Lo está esperando.

—Quédate aquí Napa, o mejor… regresa a la habitación. Pienso tardarme mucho —le dije con una media sonrisa.

—Como diga señor.

Entré a la habitación buscándola con la mirada y al verla, la escena que me encontré me hirvió la sangre. Kahina se encontraba en una tina de baño completamente desnuda y sólo su cabello largo, negro, lacio y fino se encontraba fuera de ella, completamente seco y peinado con adornos que sus esclavas acababan de poner en él. El agua cubría todo su cuerpo pero mi imaginación me permitió ver más allá.

—Buenas noches príncipe.

—Kahina. Veo que no estás lista para ver a tu príncipe. ¿Qué no se te avisó que vendría a esta hora?

—Sí. Pero ya ha de conocer la ineptitud de las esclavas en palacio. Nunca terminan nada a tiempo. De todas formas no se preocupe, sólo tengo que salir del agua y ponerme algo apropiado.

Dicho esto, se levantó de la tina dejando al descubierto su desnudez y provocando que el agua que resbalara por su cuerpo recorriendo cada espacio de su piel. La vi salir sin pudor alguno y dirigirse hacia su cama dónde ya tenía una prenda para vestir, la cual, se puso encima sin siquiera secarse, lo que provocó que la tela se impregnara en su cuerpo como una segunda piel.

—¿Así está mejor? —Preguntó acercándose coquetamente.

—Me vuelves loco Kahina —añadí mirando sus pezones erectos bajo esa delgada tela mojada y transparente.

Intenté tomarla de la cintura para comenzar a hacerla mía. Pero en un rápido movimiento, ella se alejó de mí y me sonrió perversamente.

—Por lo visto su visita no es precisamente para charlar. ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones mi príncipe?

—Quiero hacerte mía. ¿No es obvio?

—¿Sabes? Me han dicho que tienes un harén para ti sólo. Dicen que el Lord Freezer te lo obsequió cuando cumpliste los 15 años. También sé que hay mujeres muy hermosas. ¿Por qué quieres acostarte conmigo teniendo todo un harén?

—Es verdad, lo tengo. Pero ninguna mujer es cómo tú. Ninguna de ellas es saiyajin.

—Ya veo. Entonces hablemos de negocios.

—¿Negocios?

—Así es. Te lo diré sin rodeos para no hacerte perder el tiempo… si quieres acostarte conmigo —dijo acechándome como su presa y susurrándome al oído—: te va a costar.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? Tendrás lo que deseas —ésa mujer era tan sensual y la deseaba demasiado que podría hacer lo inimaginable con tal de tenerla y hacerle todo lo que a mi pervertida mente se le ocurriese.

—Quiero todos los privilegios de una princesa. De ahora en adelante no quiero ser la ramera de nadie.

—¿Eso es todo? —Pregunté.

—No. Quiero que conquistes un planeta, acabes con toda su población, no me importa si son miles o millones, no quiero que quede nadie; ni un sobreviviente.

—¿Para qué quieres un planeta?

—Quiero que sea el nuevo Vegetasei. Tú serás el Rey y yo… Reina —dijo mientras paseaba sus dedos por mis brazos y mi espalda.

—Sabes que eso es imposible. Todos los planetas conquistados pertenecen a Freezer…

—Piensa un momento —me interrumpió—… para Lord Freezer eres el consentido. No creo que se niegue a regalarte un mísero planeta… piénsalo…

La miré pensativo, pensando en que contestarle. Ella notó mi tardanza y antes de que pudiera analizar las cosas dejó caer al suelo el atuendo que la cubría, mostrándome su desnudez en todo su esplendor.  
Tragué en seco al ver la perfección de su cuerpo y la erección en punta de sus pezones invitándome a lamerlos y mordisquearlos hasta que quedaran completamente rojos por el rose de mi lengua con su piel.  
No había nada más que hacer, ni decir, deseaba tanto a ésa mujer que sólo pude acceder a cualquier cosa que ella me pidiera en ése momento de éxtasis.

—Está bien… mi Reyna.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

Como si las tuviera listas, sacó dos copas de un cajón y las rebosó de alguna bebida embriagante. Metió la mano debajo de su ropa y extrajo de su brasier unas capsulas parecidas a esas extrañas medicinas que tienen los terrícolas. No le tomé importancia, quizá era un analgésico y le dolía la cabeza. Rompió dos capsulas y vacío el polvo contenido sobre las copas que yacían en su buró.

—Es para que la pasemos mejor —afirmó mientras me ofrecía una de las copas y me sonreía perversamente.

Tomé de sus manos la bebida y la tomé de un solo trago tirando después la copa al suelo.

—Vaya, veo que tienes prisa —dijo levantándose de la cama y sirviendo más vino—, pero no hay porque apresurarnos —giró hacia mí con otra copa igual de llena y la puso en mis manos para después susurrar en mi oído—: Tenemos toda la noche.

No supe cuántas copas me tomé, sólo sentía que el efecto embriagador comenzaba hacer efecto en mi cuerpo. Me sentí extrañamente contento. Reía de la nada. Me mareaba con frecuencia y empezaba a perder el equilibrio. Mi vista se nublaba poco a poco pero el deseo no parecía desaparecer, al contrario iba en aumento cada vez más.

La acerqué a mí y le arranqué el pequeño atuendo rojo que traía encima.

—Qué rudo… pero me gusta —me dijo entre jadeantes mordiéndose los labios.

Su sudor se mezcló con mi saliva al lamer su cuello y succionar de él. Al poco tiempo rasgué también su brasier y el pantalón de piel entallado que marcaba su perfecta figura. Gritó placentera ante aquél acto. Al parecer a ésta ramera le gustaba el sexo salvaje.

Se apartó un poco de mí para meter sus manos bajo mi camisa y comenzó a desabrochar botón por botón. Tomé sus manos para hacerla detener, no quería perder más el tiempo y yo mismo rompí de un solo tirón mi ropa para dejarla caer al suelo. Cuando estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo con mi pantalón la mujer se acercó y lo desabrochó ella misma. Bajó la cremallera y entre caricias liberó mi miembro completamente erecto y antes de cualquier cosa comenzó a lamerlo haciéndome perder el control.

Su húmeda boca absorbía mi hombría y la cubría por completo, sus manos hacían el restó en mi cuerpo. Pasaron algunos minutos que para mí no resultaron suficientes. Quería más, quería poseerla ya mismo. Tomó la botella y le dio un gran trago para después desbordar el líquido por sus enormes pechos, la imagen me recordó a Kahina saliendo de la tina y escurriendo de agua por su cuerpo. La acerqué a mí y comencé a beber el vino que caía por sus pezones. Lamí de ella hasta dejarla sin rastro de la bebida. Le arrebaté la botella de las manos, bebí lo último que quedaba en ella y la arrojé.

La tomé de las manos fuertemente y la empujé a la cama.

—Oye… creo que te estás siendo muy salvaje. Me lastimas.

—Cállate. Esto es lo que te gusta ¿no Kahina?

—¿Kahina? —Preguntó enojada sentándose en la cama— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me llamas así?

—Cállate te digo —estaba completamente fuera de mí, la tomé del cuello, la atraje hacia mi miembro y la hice tragárselo.

Luchaba inútilmente por zafarse, pero al final accedió y comenzó a lamerme y succionarme. Cerré los ojos al sentirme presa del placer y cuando sentí que el fin era inevitable, la hice parar.

Al abrir los ojos y mirarla, di un pequeño salto hacia atrás al reconocer a la mujer que yacía en la cama.

—¡Bulma!

—Hola Vegeta —dijo sonriéndome— ¿te gustó lo que hice? —preguntó acercándose a mí mientras yo trataba de asimilar que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Confundirla con Kahina no era nada extrañó. Ambas compartían rasgos físicos muy parecidos. Pero confundirla con Bulma… eso no tenía sentido.

—¿Te gusta el sexo rudo verdad? Está bien. Pero te va a costar —dijo la mujer desde la cama.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste? —Pregunté mas confundido aún.

Sus palabras me retumbaron en la cabeza pegando directamente en el recuerdo de la primera noche que pasé con Kahina.

—Esa maldita interesada —dije en voz baja refiriéndome a Kahina .

—Por supuesto que lo soy. ¿Crees que esto lo hago gratis? Vas a tener que pagarme… y muy bien —musitó la mujer parándose de la cama—. No sé qué rayos eres. Cualquier hombre ya debería haberse dormido con la droga que te di. Así que págame o lárgate de aquí.

De pronto sentí hervir la sangre. Tenía ganas de matarla ahí mismo y que no quedaran siquiera cenizas de ella. Tenía de sobra razones para hacerlo. Por drogarme, por ramera… y por parecerse a Kahina.

Estaba a punto de hacerlo, a pesar del mareo y falta de equilibrio, me recargué en la pared y formé una pequeña bola de energía en una mano, misma que desapareció casi instantáneamente.

Comprendí que era inútil, el efecto de lo que sea que me haya dado hacían fallar a todos mis sentidos.

Abrí la ventana de un solo golpe y salí volando como pude de aquel maldito lugar. Al poco rato, la velocidad en la que viajaba disminuyó notablemente. Me sentía realmente mal, pero no podía hacer nada más que volar a la mínima velocidad.

* * *

[Bulma]

Eran más de las 3 de la mañana y Vegeta no había llegado a la casa. Tenía que admitir que en un momento llegué a sentir celos de lo que pudiera estar haciendo. En fin, el sueño se me había escapado y por más que cambiaba de canales no encontraba nada que me llamase la atención. De pronto en mi pantalla apareció un hombre desnudo… muy bien dotado y frente a él una chica haciéndole sexo oral.

—Bueno, en vista que no hay nada más en la programación; veré esta educativa película porno.

Las escenas estaban demasiado excitantes, llegué al punto en que ni siquiera podía parpadear, estaba muy atenta cuando de pronto oí un ruido en mi balcón. De inmediato tomé el control y puse 'mute' al televisor para poder escuchar mejor los sonido provenientes del exterior.

Oí su voz del otro lado de la ventana de mi balcón y caminé hacia él.

—¡Vegeta! —Exclamé sorprendida al verlo sudoroso y agitado— ¿Qué sucedió? —Me preocupé.

—No lo sé, dímelo tú. ¿No se supone que eres un genio? —Dijo con dificultad.

—¿Estás borracho? —Pregunté encaminándolo dentro de mi habitación— Recuéstate.

—He estado ebrio muchas veces mujer —dijo aspirando aire para seguir—. Y jamás me he sentido así. Dame algún maldito remedio que me quite este dolor de cabeza.

Hasta ese momento no había notado el olor a alcohol, cigarro y perfume barato de mujer que traía impregnado en su ropa.

—¿Qué es ese olor? ¿Dónde estuviste? ¡¿En un burdel?! —Pregunté notablemente enojada.

—¡Sólo haz lo que te digo y no preguntes mujer! No estoy para tus sermones.

Comprendí que de nada me serviría pelear con él. Estaba realmente enfadada y por algún motivo… celosa. No entendía por qué pero en ese momento sólo quería desaparecer el olor a ramera de mi habitación.

—Ve a bañarte. Te sentirás mejor. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

—Llegué volando hasta aquí, claro que puedo darme un baño —rezongó enfadado.

—Entonces hazlo. Después tiras esos pantalones a la basura —caminé hacia la puerta y le dije—: Iré a buscar el botiquín.

Cuando regresé encontré a Vegeta recién bañado recostado en mi cama tapado solamente con una de mis sábanas.

—No encontré ninguna toalla —fue su respuesta.

No le tomé importancia y me giré cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

—Aquí tengo unos analgésicos muy fuertes, con esto deberás sentirte mejor; también tengo algo para el mareo, parece ser que pierdes el equilibrio, no sé qué más síntomas tengas, aquí tengo muchas medicinas pero no sé si sea seguro que las tomes todas juntas ya que…

De repente noté que hablaba para mí misma pues no recibía respuesta alguna de su parte.

—Demonios, esa mujer es muy flexible.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hab…?

Giré la vista al televisor al recordar que había dejado el televisor encendido. Vegeta estaba atento mirando la película más sucia y pervertida que había visto yo jamás.

Me ruboricé cuando Vegeta volteó a verme con una sonrisa perversa.

—Veo que te entretienes muy bien por las noches.

—Y yo veo que tú ya te sientes mucho mejor —dije con la cara completamente roja—. Tomate estos analgésicos y sal de mi habitación. Estoy cansada y quiero descansar.

—¿Y si prefiriera quedarme aquí?

—No estoy para tus juegos Vegeta. Es mejor que te vayas ya.

Tomó la medicina de mis manos y dio un trago al vaso de agua que se encontraba en mi buró. Me miró unos segundos que para mí parecieron ser horas. Mantuve su mirada para no parecer intimidada. Pero sin siquiera esperármelo, se levantó de la cama frente a mí… dejando caer la sábana que lo cubría permitiéndome ver su desnudez.

**CONTINUARÁ**

Ok, ok… sé que algunas querrán matarme a palos por la escena con la Mujer ésa. Y dirán… y ésta de dónde salió? Bueno, pues ya lo explicaré en otro cap y en cuanto a Kahina, igual, éste es el 1 cap donde le meto en vez de un flashforward un flashback. Con el paso de los caps se irá viendo quién es éste personaje y qué papel jugó en el pasado de nuestro príncipe cuando apenas tenía 16 añitos.

Y en cuanto a lo de la mujer del bar, considérense afortunadas, en el fic que se me borró Vegeta la violaba, pero al final opté por esta escena menos picante.

Prometo actualizar más seguido. Aunque ahora le toca el turno al fic de Mirai Gohan y Mirai Bulma. Me despido de ustedes lectores y lectoras. Los quiero y si no los quisiera no me dormiría a las 6 am dos días seguidos sólo por actualizarles, así que espero mi merecido review.

Hasta pronto.

Bulma Fanfiction.


End file.
